Too Good to be True
by Odangocha
Summary: AU. ItachiOCDeidara. OC-Centric. An average girl gets enrolled into the most prestigious escalator school, and ends up in a love triangle with two of the richest and hottest guys there. Not your average cliched love story. [UNDER HIATUS, AWATING REWRITE]
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :(

_

* * *

_

Dear Ms. Ito Shiori,

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Shinobi Gakuen. You will start school on the 4th of April._

_Attached to this letter are forms, a booklist, and a booklet. Please fill in the forms and submit them to the General Office on your first day of school before lessons. We strongly advise you to read the booklet so as to fully understand our school's rules. The booklet also explains the school's history and system._

_We hope you enjoy your time at Shinobi Gakuen. _

_Yours Sincerely;_

_The Five Kages_

* * *

"You actually applied for Shinobi Gakuen?"

"Not me. My mom." I replied while lazily flipping through the half-an-inch thick booklet. "Mind you, she's been trying to enrol me in since middle school."

"Its the most prestigious school in the country, the best of the best. Of course she'd want to enrol you in." My best friend, Konan sniffed. "Still, what the hell made them accept your application? I thought they only take in millionaires' heirs."

I shrugged. That was a big question for me too. Shinobi Gakuen, like what Konan said, is the most prestigious school in Japan. Actually, make that the whole of Asia, perhaps even the world. Students from other coutries are known to learn and master Japanese so that they can attend lessons there. It is a school for the rich, famous, and gifted. I am definitely not famous, my father owns small silk company so we're not filthy rich, so that leaves the "gifted" part. Sure, I come in Top of the School almost every year, but that's because I spend like, 3 quarters of my life mugging books. My mother said that she had showed the lady in the office the certificates and trophies I had won in Koto competitions, so maybe that's what got me in too. She also said that the prize money I won in all of the competitions is enough to pay for my school fees too. Still, its almost too good to be true.

"Or maybe they were tired of my mother's letters and decided to just let me in." I sighed. Every year, my mother would write a letter to Shinobi Gakuen to ask them to take me in. That woman is relentless. I told her that she was thick-skinned and that Shinobi Gakuen would never let a commoner attend the school. She said that she "just wants what's best for the only child of our family, and we're not commoners", when I know that all she wants to do is to show off to her friends and the whole of the neighbourhood.

"She must be overjoyed to receive this." Konan said as she placed my acceptance letter on her table.

We're at her apartment now. Konan's almost ten years older than me, but that doesn't stop us from being the best of friends. We met at the cafe I am working at. She was an employee there for a short time. Konan's really beautiful, with short blue hair (which she wears a flower in it) and heavy-lidded gray eyes. She has a lip-piercing too and a very curvy body. Sometimes, I feel ugly standing next to her.

In addition to that, she can make beautiful and elaborate paper sculptures. She's rich too, but her parents died when she was young. They got murdered by a burglar who broke into their house.

I guess you can't have everything in life.

"Oh my god. I've spent what, 45 minutes reading this thing and I still know nothing about the school!" I threw the booklet onto the table and buried my face in the pillow that I've been hugging.

Just then, Konan's boyfriend, Pein walked in to the living room.

"Hey." I greeted. He nodded to me and picked up the booklet. "What's this?"

"Shiori's been accepted to Shinobi Gakuen." Konan replied as she sipped her tea. "School starts tomorrow and she's still clueless about the school system."

Pein's real name is Nagato, but somehow, everyone calls him Pein. He has spiky orange hair and really cool eyes. He's handsome, and looks really good with Konan. I think they've been together since middle school, but I've never seen them do couple-ly things, like kissing, holding hands, or even hugging. Once, I even stayed overnight at their house to try to catch them do things, but they didn't. Pein's really aloof.

Another thing about him is, he loves piercings. Seriously. His ears, nose and lip are pierced multiple times. His wrists and lower neck are pierced too. I didn't even know you could do that! Sometimes, I wonder if he even pierced his pen-

Okay, shutup mind.

"This brings back old memories." Pein said while scanning through the booklet.

"It sure does." Konan sipped her tea again.

They talk like a married couple. Pein should just propose to her already, and hold a wedd-

Wait.

"Brings back old memories?!"

"Yes. We were students there once. Didn't I tell you that?" Konan calmly said.

"NO?!" I could feel my mouth touching the floor. My best friend studied at one of the most renowned school of the entire universe and I didn't know that. If Konan wasn't the stoic woman she is I would have thought that she was joking.

After taking a few moments to get over that fact, I asked her, "Okay ex-Shinobi, can you explain to me the concept of the school and everything? I don't get the house/sato thing." (Pein went back to his room.)

Konan sighed and looked through the booklet for awhile.

"It seems that nothing much has changed since my time, so this should be easy. Okay listen. Shinobi Gakuen has a special school system. As you know, it is a boarding school, but students can choose if they want to stay there or not, which of course, most of them would want to choose the former. Shinobi Elementary, Shinobi Middle School, Shinobi High School and Shinobi University are all located within the same campus. Educational Stages are called Levels. 6-7 year olds would be in Level 1, 7-8 in Level 2, so on so forth all the way to age 24-25 in Level 19. You are starting University there so you will be in Level 14. Clear so far?"

I was jotting everything down on a small notepad, when it occurs to me that I can always refer to the booklet if I forget, so I threw the pen and notepad away. "Yeah continue."

"Shinobi Gakuen is a big school, so they have divided and grouped the students into 5 houses. Houses there are called sato, so there are Konohagakure no Sato, Sunagakure no Sato, Kirigakure no Sato, Iwagakure no Sato and Kumogakure no Sato. Each sato has a Kage aka a Head, which would be the Hokage for Konoha, Kazekage for Suna, Mizukage for Kiri, Tsuchikage for Iwa and Raikage for Kumo. The 5 Kages are the Headmasters and Headmistresses of the school." Konan paused for me to process everything.

"So which sato were you in, Ko-chan?"

"Me and Pein were in Amegakure, but it seems that they don't have that sato now." Konan looked away for awhile. "Obviously, each sato gets its own dormitory. The different satos don't really mix together, and the only time when they gather together would be during assembly and mealtimes. I guess that's all you need to know so far. Any questions?"

"Nope... Actually, yes. Can you repeat everything again? I want to double-check."

* * *

It was already late when I reached home. Damn that school. Why the hell must it have so many weird terms?! Can't a simple "House" do instead of what, "village hidden in the leaves/sand/whatever"?! Or a "House head" instead of "shadow?!" They make it sound like some school for Ninja. Oh wait, Shinobi Gakuen does translate into Ninja School. The founder must have been some deluded ninja wannabe. But the again, I guess special schools need special terms.

But still, why ninja-themed?! At least use something cooler and more high-class sounding. Gawd.

"I'm home!"

Almost immediately, I'm assaulted by my mother.

"Shiori! Quick! Let mommy apply this mask on your face. It will brighten up your skin!" She said while smearing some green cream on my face.

"What for?!" I tried to pry her fingers off my face, getting some of the cream on my own hands.

"Are you stupid?! If you show up tomorrow with skin like lizards, which boy would want to ask you out?! Your main objective there other than getting a degree is to get a rich, handsome boyfriend." She slapped my arm, dirtying it with the cream too. "The worst-off boy over there is probably the best candidate for a husband in any matchmaking agency. And don't you dare wipe the mask off! Leave it on for an hour or so."

I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs, where I bumped into my dad.

"AHH!!!?!! Oh its just you, Shiori. God, I thought I'd seen a ghost." He placed a hand on his chest while staring at me.

"Oh shutup, Dad. Its some mask mom made me wear."

"Did she buy another beauty product again!? Oh my God I thought I told her to stop spending so much money already!" He yelled. "Prices are going up now you know! And we just spent a great deal of money on your uniform and books. Tell your mom we won't be buying any meat next week."

This is my dad. The stingiest cheapskate you will ever meet. His goal in life is to save and keep every Yen. Its not like he's poor. On the contary, he owns a silk company. It might be small but he's doing quite well. Whenever we go out, he would spend as little money as possible and take as many freebies as possible. I remember that one time when he purposely walked past this woman who's giving out free tissue packs 20 times. And he's always going on about prices and bills. To him, spending money is like hacking off one of his limbs.

He is the complete opposite of my mother.

My mom is a shopaholic. Her goal in life is to spend every Yen. I've never seen her come home empty-handed. And she hankers after branded goods. She's the mortal enemy of dad. How they fell in love and got married, I have no idea. Another thing about her, she likes to act like some rich woman. She and her friend, Keiko, will often go for high tea and act like the wives of millionaires. Which they are not.

Talk about embarrassing parents.

"Speaking of school, you better sleep early tonight. Tomorrow's your first day. I've already packed your clothes and books, and ironed out your uniform." Dad placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't think I'll be staying there tomorrow, so I won't be bringing the clothes. But thanks anyway." I gave him a grateful smile.

"My daughter, all grown up and attending Shinobi Gakuen. I am so proud of you." He patted my shoulder a few times. not hiding the beam on his face. I felt a sudden rush of affection for him and gave him a hug. He might be an irritating miser at times, but I still love him.

And my mom too of course.

Then all of a sudden, he pushed me away.

"You got the goo on my face! Now I have to wash it off!" He scowled and bustled away to the bathroom, muttering something about "wasting water unnecessarily" and "water prices being very expensive now".

* * *

The mask is still on my face, and an hour isn't over yet. So I took the time to relax and lie down on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

I don't think I will be able to sleep tonight. I mean, I'm attending Shinobi Gakuen tomorrow! How can one not be excited?! It is the best and most prestigious school, the school for the elites of the elites. Along with the excitement, there's also fear. What if I can't fit in? I come from an above-average family. The other students there come from above-the-top families. They talk Prada and Chanel, and I talk Nameless Brand. And since I'm considered as a "commoner", I can't help but feel that I will be the subject of bullying over there. Konan said that rich people are extreme bitches too.

Konan told me to keep a low profile on my first day. Avoid attention and keep to myself. Observe the students and see who the nice ones are, and approach them next time.

I think I will go along with that.

But still, I don't think that anyone over there will have something in common with me.

Oh my God. What if I end up being the one that keeps getting shoved into lockers?! What if they put thumbtacks in my uniform, cut holes in my bag, dump water on me, throw eggs, and call me names everytime they see me?! I don't think I will be able to take it. And if I want to transfer out, my parents will be all sad and depressed, especially Mom (maybe Dad won't be since he will be saving alot of money if I quit). Then I will not be able to take the guilt and it will add on to my troubles and I will want to commit suicide.

But then again, maybe I'm thinking too much. Maybe somehow, I will end up being one of the popular "It Girls"! And meet a handsome, smart and rich guy and we will fall in love. We will have our own share of arguments, break up for awhile, then realise that we're meant for each other, patch up and get married. We could travel around the world for our honeymoon, then we'll have babies and-

Zzz.

* * *

Crap. I fell asleep with the mask on.

Luckily, it had dried and didn't make a mess on my bed.

I slammed my hand on the alarm clock and tried to go back to sleep. Damn, I had a good dream. It was about me and this incredibly handsome and rich guy and we were holding hands and walking along the beach and-

Wait, handsome and rich guy?

OH MY GOD I FORGOT TODAY'S MY FIRST DAY AT SHINOBI GAKUEN.

I wrestled with my comforter and bedsheets and rolled out of bed (painfully hitting my head against the bedstand in the process), and rushed to the toilet.

I quickly showered and brushed my teeth, and pulled my uniform on together. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, I have to say that I look good in the uniform. The black blazer is smart and it goes well with the white collared shirt, red tie and the pleated plaid skirt. And amazingly, the colours don't clash with my blue hair. Its blue because Konan dyed it. She said that she wants us to have matching hair to look like sisters and BFFs (I think she was drunk at that time). In the end, the colour grew on me and I've kept it that way since.

Anyway, that's not the time for that. I ran down the stairs and to the dining table, expecting a good breakfast.

Mom would probably be so happy today that she'll whip me up all my favourite food! Maybe there's french toast, eggs, waffles, and pancakes! Or sausages, ham, and....

I only see a small piece of toast and a cup of milk.

"Shiori! Eat your breakfast while I do your hair." She held up a brush and hairdryer. "And don't give me that look! I don't want you going to school looking like a fat pig."

She then attacked my hair with the brush while I bit down on my toast. So much for nice breakfast.

"Where's Dad?" I ask after gulping down some milk.

"He's outside waiting for us. He woke up early today to polish the car you know." She shouted through the noisy "wrrrrrr" of the hairdryer.

As if on cue, a honk came from the outside.

Mom finished my hair the same time I finished my food. She suddenly cupped my face.

"I'm so lucky to have such a pretty and talented daughter." She said in a loving voice. "A pity you're so flat. If not men would be queuing up for you."

I ignored the last part and picked up my bag. She's always going on about my lack of chest. She often commented that a kindergarten kid has bigger breasts than me. Come on, I can't be that flat right?! I know-

"HURRY UP! _-honk-_ WE ARE GOING TO BE LATEEEEEEE!!!" My dad shouted from the driveway.

"Hurry up dear! Do you have all your books?!" Mom fussed around.

"Yes."

"Your clothes?"

"I'm not staying there tonight so I won't need them."

"Your pads?"

"What?!"

"Just in case. Maybe your period's coming early this month. You wouldn't want to be caught over there right?"

"Mom?! I'm nineteen already! I would know-"

"HURRY THE _-honk-_ UP!!! WE_ -honk- _ARE_ -honkhonkhonk-_ LATE _-honkhonkhonkhonkhonkhonk-_!!!!"

* * *

My dad parked the car at an insignificant corner of the school's driveway.

It was a good thing he did; our car would look like a joke among all the Lamborghinis, Porsches, BMWs, and the other designer sportscars and limousines. There are even valets to open the car door for the students (no surprise there actually.)

"See! I told you to get a Porsche the other time! We wouldn't have to embarrass ourselves now then!"

"What?! You know that Porsches are expensive! And buying one for times like this is stupid! And petrol prices are rising. This good ol' car of ours uses very little petrol. It-"

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, I need to go to school already." I mumbled from the backseat. My parents are bickering again.

"Oh yeah! How do I look?" Dad pulled out a pair of shades from his shirt pocket. "Do I look like a rich, professional business man? I spent 1300yen on the sunglasses you know!"

Mom and Dad were decked out in their very best clothes. Mom pulled out the most branded blouse and skirt in her closet, and matched it with gaudy stockings and earrings and a pair of heels. She claimed that this is how rich women dress. Dad wore his most expensive suit (which wasn't really expensive) and leather shoes that he bought from some nameless shop in an alley. I think the sole's about to come off.

"Yeaaahhhh..." I lied through my teeth.

"Okay let's go!" They got out of the car.

"Wait! I can go to the office myself. You two don't need to follow me around!" I almost screamed while clambering out of the backseat.

"Its okay, its no trouble for us. And I want to see the inside of Shinobi Gakuen too!" My dad piped.

Shit. I really don't want anybody to see me with my parents now. Especially people from Shinobi Gakuen. You might think that I'm bad for saying that, but if you were me you would feel embarassed too. I mean, look at the way Dad's dressed!

"No!" I forced on a smile. "Besides, you want to look like rich people right! Rich people stay at home, they don't fetch their kids to school. They have chaffuers to do that. If you follow me around, people would think that you're my maid and servant! _Right, Mom?_" I'm getting desperate.

She tapped her finger on her chin and thought about it for awhile, then agreed, "Yes, I would look like your maid. Okay then, you will go to the office by yourself!"

I tried not to breathe a sigh of relief.

"But I want to see-" Mom shot Dad a glare. "Okay nevermind."

"Now dear, if anybody tries to pick on you, just ignore them."

"Yeah! Tell them that your father's the boss of Ito Silk!"

"Dad, I don't think anybody here has even heard of Ito Silk..."

"Okay off you go!" Mom gave me a bone-crushing hug. Then she and Dad climbed back into the car.

"Bye!" I waved.

"Give me a call if you want me to pick you up! Have a nice day!" They gave me one last look and drove away.

I picked up my bag and walked towards the school's entrance hall.

_

* * *

_

Oh my God. Is this really a school?

If the Hogwarts Castle was real, Shinobi Gakuen would be bigger than it.

And more beautiful.

The entrance hall's probably twice the size of my high school's auditorium! There's a huge marble staircase at the end of the hall, next to a booth with a sign saying "GENERAL OFFICE" plastered in gold letters. There are many beautiful stone sculptures decorating the hall, but the most magnificent one of all is displayed in the middle. It is the statue of a dragon, and it is absolutely amazing. I took a closer look at it. Engraved in the stone is:

_**Sculpted by Deidara**_

Whoever this Deidara is, he's one talented bastard. I'm about to look at the other sculptures when I suddenly remembered that I need to go to the General Office to submit my forms.

"Uh, hi?" I said unsurely to the lady in the booth. She looks just like a typical office-woman, hair bunned up, black rimmed spectacles, gray suit.

"Yes?" She had this sickening fake smile on and a really snooty voice.

"Um, I'm a new student here." I pushed the papers to her.

She looked through them, stamped something on, put them away under her desk and then looked up to me and drawled, "Here's your timetable. You're the new university student right? Your mother's been writing letters to us non-stop. It was getting annoying..." She mumbled the last part and shoved a piece of paper to me.

I felt my cheeks burn up. Partly due to embarrassment and partly due to anger. How dare she call my mom annoying?! Who is she to insult my mother?!

Only_ I_ can call my mom annoying.

I bit back my tongue and muttered a "Thanks".

"Oh and you are assigned to Konohagakure no Sato. Its written on your timetable in case you don't know. And you might want to take a pamphlet. It contains a map of our school. Commoners usually get lost in Shinobi Gakuen, I can still remember that time where a neighbourhood school visited... It took 3 hours to them up..."

I had to steer myself away from the booth and stomp up the marble stairs to stop myself from giving her a slap. Gawd that woman's so snobby! If the other people in Shinobi Gakuen are like her, I swear I will...

I will...

I will... _what_?

What I swore I would do, I completely forgot.

Because I'm standing in front of the most magnificent building ever.

The school has this giant clock tower that looks like the smaller version of Big Ben, and its humongous. I don't want to know how many hectares big the school is.

I'm in a garden that has plants and bushes of every kind. The map tells me that I'm in the courtyard. I think the architects re-constructed the Hanging Gardens of Babylon and I'm standing in it right now.

I knew that the school would be extremely grand and stunning from looking at the pictures in the booklet, but its an entirely different thing in real life.

Oh my God, I just want to explore every inch of the school now. But that would take me a day. Or maybe even longer.

I checked my timetable. I still have 30 minutes before my lessons start. I think I can go around the school for awhile, and the other students are in assembly. Apparently, new students don't need to attend assembly on their first day of school.

I picked up my pace and walked through the courtyard. Excitement building up inside me. Which part of the school should I see first? Maybe I could check out the classrooms, or the cafetaria. Or I could go to the-

OH MY GOD HOW CAN I FORGET!?

I quickly scanned the map for the music room, and took off in that direction. The booklet said that the school's music room has over a hundred different instruments, be it Western or Eastern. That must mean that they have the Koto!

After navigating my way through a series of corridors, and getting lost twice, I finally reached the music room. Great. I only have 10 minutes left!

The music room's like, the size of 3 dance studios, with many musical intruments arranged nicely. Some of them were displayed, some of them were in their cases. I looked around and my eye rests on a beautiful Koto in the corner of the room.

I think I'm going to melt.

I put down my bag, placed a hand on the strings and looked around. Seeing nobody, I sat down and began to play.

My mom forced me to take Koto lessons when I was 6. At first, I hated it because it hurt my fingers. But gradually, I began to fall in love with the instrument. It became my passion, my life. Okay that sounded cheesy but whatever, I love playing the Koto.

After finishing a piece (a very beautiful one, I might add), I looked at the door, half-hoping for someone to be listening and falling in love with the music.

And me of course.

Then I heard footsteps.

_Oh my God!_ There he is! My Prince Charming would reveal himself and tell me that after listening to me play, he has fallen hopelessly in love with me! And then we'll-

"Hey what are you doing here? Classes are starting soon! Get out of here and let me clean this place up."

Standing at the doorway, is an old man in janitor's uniform holding up the nozzle of a vaccum cleaner.

I snatched up my bag and dashed out.

* * *

"Sumimasen! Sensei!" I ducked my head down.

I'm 20 minutes late for my first lesson. Way to go on the First Day of School.

But then again, its not my fault is it?! I mean, the school's so freaking huge, and I'm a new student. Naturally, I will get lost.

The silver-haired teacher sighed, and spoke through his flu mask. "It's okay, I will forgive you today since you're new."

"Kakashi-Sensei! You came in like, a minute before her! You're late too!" Some student shouted from the back.

He ignored the comment. "Okay class, this is your new classmate, Ito Shiori. Go take a seat." I bowed to the class.

Oh my God. I can feel all of their eyes on me. I treaded through the classroom and to the empty desk in the corner, all the while not making any eye contact with the others.

I sat down, hastily brought out my Physics textbook and hid behind it.

Okay, I will just follow Konan's plan and everything will go smoothly. It must.

"Since today's the first day, I will let you guys do whatever you want. Just let me warn you, Physics isn't easy for University students." Kakashi-sensei then pulled out an orange book from his back pocket and sat down to read it.

Hey, that book looks familiar... Oh yeah! Pein brought a book like that back the last time! He said that its a gift from an old friend.

The other people in the room began to chatter. I could hear snippets of their conversations.

And most of them's about me.

"Hey that's the new girl! She's cute."

"Yeah. But she's a little, not gifted in the chest area, don't you think?"

"...O.M.G. She'd better not steal Itachi-sama away from me!"

"And Sasori-sama too!"

"Hmph, I think I've got a better chance than her. Afterall, who can resist my C-cups?"

I think I'll hide behind my book for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey all! This is my first fanfic, so its kinda, "not up there" yet. Reviews please! I'm okay with flames as long as they're constructive. :)**

**Some of you might find the plot a little familiar, cos' I got the idea from Hana Yori Dango. Or rather, the Korean Drama version of it. (Kim Joon~!) I was listening to the OST and imagining Itachi, Deidara, Sasori and Hidan as F4. Don't ask why because I don't know why too.  
I hope noone's confused about the school's system thing! I'm not really good at describing and explaining stuff.**

**And another thing is, I plan to make this fic quite slow-paced. So if you don't like slo-mo fics, then I think you shouldn't read it. And there might be other side pairings too.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lunchtime came and I of course, kept quiet throughout the lessons. Most of my classmates seemed nice, and a few of them came up and talked to me. Maybe not all rich brats are snobby. School might actually turn out good!

The first thing I thought of when I stepped into the dining hall was, '_Is this really a school cafetaria?_' (actually I seem to think that everytime I step into a place in this school.)

The cafetaria looks more like a 20 star french restaurant! A big one. A freaking enormous one. Its overlooking a huge lake, and big enough for 1500 people to dine comfortably in! There are 5 long tables (for the satos I guess), with an equally long table in front for the teachers (I really can't help but think Harry Potter). There are also buffet tables lined up along the walls of the dining hall, with delectable, mouth-watering food placed nicely on it. There's chinese cuisine, indian cuisine, spanish cuisine, oh my God, I think they serve every cuisine of the world! I went over to the table which serves french food and picked the tastiest-looking dishes.

* * *

I sat down on the Konoha table with my plate brimmed full. I ended up taking one of almost everything on the table, heh.

I feel like a such country bumpkin...

But no matter! There's delicious food in front of me now! I was about to ravage it when two girls from my class suddenly sat in front of me.

"You're the new girl." One of them drawled.

"Uh, yes?" I slowly lowered my knife and fork.

"I'm Hikariyama Riko," she flipped her brown soft-permed hair, "and this is Shiraishi Rika" she gestured to the other girl.

"Wait, when you say Hikariyama, are you by any chance related to the founder of Hikari Jewellry?"

"Yes. He's my dad. Which reminds me..." Riko turned to her friend and bent down slightly, as though trying to show her her cleavage.

"O.M.G. Is that a Bulgari necklace?" Rika squealed, then rested her elbow on the table and tugged down her sleeve.

"Oh, a new Franck Muller watch? Look at this." Riko then tucked her hair behind her ears.

"O.M.G Mikimoto earrings!"

_Are they doing this on purpose?_

After flaunting about 24 other new jewelry they finally remembered my existence and turned back , Riko smirking in an extremely unpleasant way in contrast to her beautiful face.

"So what's your background like? What business does your family own? _Hmm?_"

"Or could it be that they own nothing at all?" Rika sneered with such an undermining look that I wanted to just stab her (probably plastic) nose with the fork I was gripping. Crap, I don't belong to any rich-assed family! What the hell do I say without sounding like a loser?

"M-my dad owns Ito Silk!" I blubbered with what I hope was a dignified voice. Not really helping my situation here.

"What's that? Some thriftstore shampoo?" Rika raised a plucked eyebrow.

"Hah! You're just here on scholarship! I knew you were poor!" Riko shrieked then suddenly lowered her voice. "Look, you should just drop out, you know? People like you don't belong here."

Then they just stood up and brushed their skirt and flicked their hair. Riko then took out an expensive looking wallet and pulled out a wad of cash.

"Here, go get some decent food. I'm assuming your family shares one bowl of rice everynight?" She eyed my plate, threw the notes on the table and strutted away with Rika, both cackling away.

That was definitely not an act of charity.

I gripped my fork and spoon so hard until my knuckles turned white, rage bubbling in my chest. Now, I'm not someone who gets angry easily, in fact, I don't think I've been pissed off with anyone before. I don't hate on even the most irritating of bastards, but those two crossed the line. What the hell! What makes them so great as to look down on people who are of lower class than them? They looked down on me as though I was some dogshit that got on the soles of their Prada heels. I've never felt so undermined, embarrassed, and angry in my 19 years of life!

Fuming, I stabbed down on my meat with as much force as I can, wishing that it was their silicon chests. And I'll have them know that my family DOES NOT share a bowl of rice for dinner. In fact, we enjoy incredibly satisfying homecooked meals with occasional sharksfin (when my dad's not home). And some ice cream when I whine enough. How dare they! THEY ARE GOING DOWN. I swear one day I will-

"Excuse me, are these seats here taken?"

"Huh- what?" I looked up from sawing my food and saw a pink-haired girl. "Um, no, you can sit."

"Thanks! Oi, Ino, Hinata, Tenten!" She called to her right and three girls; a blonde, a brunette and a really shy looking one, came rushing over.

"Phew! We got held back in class and came down after almost everyone's filled the seats. Thanks a bunch! And I don't think I've seen you before! Hi, my name's Haruno Sakura!" The pinkie smiled.

"And mine's Yamanaka Ino!" Blondie.

"I'm Tenten!" Brownie.

"H-Hyuga Hinata." The shy one with weird, pretty eyes spoke so softly it was practically a whisper.

"Pleasure! I'm Ito Shiori. And you're right, I'm new here. I got in here on scholarship." I added the last part uncertainly, hoping that they are nothing like the previous two snobbish bitches.

"Cool! You must be really, really smart then!" Sakura exclaimed with awe in her voice. Oh thank God!

After exchanging basic information like ages and which classes we were in (they're around 5 levels below me unfortunately), they briefed me on information about the school that wasn't in the pamphlet, like the prominent names among the students. I learned that the hyper active blonde kid who sat 5 seats away from us was called Uzumaki Naruto (only heir to the billion-dollar Uzumaki Enterprises), and the really good looking guy (I noted that almost about everyone is good looking in this school, but this one stood out) beside him was Uchiha Sasuke (whom I'm really sure that Sakura has a major crush on), and some other people from Sakura and Tenten, with Ino dishing out the goss.

"And so I was saying, Sakura, I totally saw Sasuke looking at you in Chem-" Ino was cut off halfway when the doors to the cafetaria opened, and four figures strode in.

Four really beautiful male figures. Tall, well-built figures.

Light from the windows shined down upon their angelic faces, so handsome that they made Adonis look like my Uncle's dog's food. Silence and awe filled the hall, with girls swooning and fainting and guys nudging each other, their egos greatly lowered by the mere presence of these superior beings. Daisies and other wild flowers sprung from each step they took, and holy voices chorused in the background.

Okay, so I was exaggerating. There was no choir and plants can't grow on $500K Arabian carpets, but they sure as hell are hot.

There was this really suave one with piercing violet eyes and slicked back silver hair with "Hot BAMF" stamped all over him. He had his first few shirt buttons undone, and I'm pretty sure that the teachers let him off for that cos' they secretly want to ogle at his (super muscular) chest too.

And to his right was this extremely, supremely charming redhead. He had an air of refinedness -even though he looked utterly disinterested in everything going around him-, with smouldering brown orbs for eyes. One gaze from him would have anyone do his bidding without question. (Well, I would.) How someone can look so hot looking bored is beyond me.

Walking slightly ahead of them was this another major stud. I had to do a double take on this one, because at first glance, anybody would think he's a girl. I mean, he's got long blonde hair that I just totally want to run my fingers through over and over again (hell, I wouldn't even mind if my hand turned into his comb or something), and an absolutely gorgeous face and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. I'm betting The Carpenters wrote their song "Close to You" completely based on this guy.

But none of them struck me like _him_.

"Him" being the mega-ultra Sex God strolling next to blonde. I mean, its not like he's more handsome than the other three, I think they're all around the same Godly level of beauty if you ask me, but there's just _something_ about him that attracted me so much. Its not his ultra-silky black locks that he tied so sexily up in a ponytail, its not his enchanting onyx eyes that I could stare into forever, its not the pronounced tear troughs under said orbs (that would honestly look horrible on anyone else, but they just enhanced the appeal on him), its not the way he- Okay, its all of the above. I could list out more of his lovely features but I think it would take me 5 days to do so. I think I-

"Um, hello? Shiori, you've been staring at Itachi for the past 6 minutes." Tenten snapped her fiingers in front of my face.

"Wha? Oh sorry- " I blinked and hastily wiped the drool off my chin. "Sorry, I- Wait, who? Who are they?"

Ino rested her cheek in her hands and sighed dreamily. Sakura cleared her throat and said, "Well, in their case, its best you know the full details, so listen up!"

"Hidan, the silver haired one, is the only son of one of the biggest Yakuza boss ever known in the history of Japan. His father's got strong links to mafias all over the world, from the Russian mobs to the Hongkong triads. He's the last person on Earth you want to mess with. In addition to the millions of scary henchmen for backup, his family controls about two-thirds of the trading businesses in Japan. Rumour has it that his father bribes the police, which is probably why their illegal activities never get caught.

Sasori, the redhead. Poor boy lost his parents in a brutal mugging years ago, and lives with his grandmother, Chiyo. Yes, _the_ Madame Chiyo, partner of waxmaster Madame Tussauds, owner of the National Heritage Musuem, shareholder in every other world-class musuems and stages, including the Sydney Opera House and Italy's La Scala. Probably has links to Hollywood too. And he's not just a pretty-faced heir! Sasori's an amazing statue sculptor whose works sell at the millions. Just add color to his statues and you won't be able to tell the difference between them and real humans. I heard that even the Prime Minister's requesting for Sasori to make him a statue!

Deidara, the other artist of the group. His talent's one in a trillion. Any self-respecting musuem curator would do anything to display one of Deidara's works. He's the youngest artist to showcase his work at the Biennale, after Sasori. Unlike his senpai, who does only human figures, he works primarily on pottery and animal figures. He's the one who carved that dragon statue in our entrance hall! His father's the head of the National Defense Corps, and they've invented advanced machinery and weapons that terrorists and militaries alike from all over the world would love to get their hands on.

And finally, Uchiha Itachi, of the Uchiha fame. Leading major corporation of the century, and Forbes' and Time's #1 Most Succeessful Bussiness Group Of All Time in Asia, next to Uzumaki learn the name "Uchiha" after learning the President's. There isn't an industry that they don't have a share in. He's also the older brother of Sasuke-kun! I heard that they used to be really close, but something happened and they drifted so far to the point that Sasuke-kun doesn't acknowledge him anymore!"

I stared in awe, partly at the fact that Sakura had said all of that in a short span of 3 minutes, but mostly at the beyond-impressive backgrounds of the Four Gods. I looked over Sakura's shoulder to the place they were sitting at. Holy Jesus, I'm in the same cafetaria as these celebrities, in the same school! Eyes mainly locking onto the raven-haired stunner, I thought about just how blessed they are. With such prestigous upbringing and GQ looks, there isn't really any other word to describe them other than "perfect".

"But nobody's perfect."

I jumped. Is Sakura psychic or what?

"Why do you say that?"

"Sure, they're the object of admiration to almost everybody around them, but given the chance, people would choose not to get acquainted with them."

Ino sniffed, completely out of her dreamy daze now. "I myself don't particularly like Hidan."

"Wh-"

Sakura's tone suddenly got serious and cold, and the atmosphere around us turned omnious.

"Afterall, they are part of Akatsuki."

* * *

After, a brief explanation on my day at school to my parents over dinner, I slammed myself onto the soft mattress of my bed, closing my eyes and hugging my pillow. Well, on the whole, First Day was pretty good. Even though I met two of the biggest bitches known to womankind, I've met really nice people and made some friends too, and I could handle the pace of the lessons. The only downer was that I had to sneak out of the school to catch a bus home, being the only loser without a chaffeur. (Actually I didn't really had to sneak out cos' most of the students were staying over there anyway.)

That aside, there was something else on my mind for the whole day.

So Akatsuki was this really mysterious "gang", founded some time back in ShinoGaku. Its really shady, and nobody really knows anything about it. All they know is that "_If you know what's best for you, stay away from them._" But apparently, if you were chosen to be part of it, you're something really special (as if I hadn't known that from the Four Hotties). Rumours go around that they take part part in heinous crimes and dirty businesses, but they were dismissed. Interestingly enough, all of the members are or were from ShinoGaku. There were also some speculation about Sasuke being the next Akatsuki.

I don't know why, but I'm getting really interested in this Akatsuki gang thing. Maybe its the mystery and supposed "danger" that has gotten me wanting to know more, afterall, I was always one for thrills. Maybe I'll go ask around more tomorrow, or maybe I can ask Konan! Its probably been around since her time, and she would tell me what I want to know! Then I wouldn't have to ask people since I don't think they'll be comfortable talking abou-

Zzz.

* * *

By the end of the week, I've familiarised myself with most of the school, and could navigate through its countless hallways annd carpeted corridors (there was abit of a problem on the second day, I got lost again and was late for my first lesson). The only places in school I've not been to were the dorms of the five Satos, which I've heard were like 5-star hotels.

I plopped down on my stool after smiling and ushering a few customers out of the cafe. Work was definitely a whole lot more enjoyable when Konan was around. Other students should be enjoying their weekends out shopping or strolling about or doing whatever they want, but not me. I mean, its not like I hate my job, the place's got a cozy ambience, but its just, well, boring. And speaking of social life...

My social life in school wasn't exactly bad, nor was it exactly good either. I mean, I've made friends of course, but there weren't any close friends. I usually hung around with Sakura and girls during reccess, and spent the rest of my time minding my own business. After school, I would go to the Music Room to play the Koto for awhile, then scurry back home. My life ain't exactly happening, huh.

I idly stared at a few high-school girls giggling away at a corner of the shop. Apart from me, working in this small cafe was just another middle-aged baker called Gen-san, who's probably at the back of the shop smoking right now.

And throughout the week, I've only caught glimpses of the Akatsuki; they didn't really appear much in school. I found out that Deidara was in my level and in a few of my classes, but he conviniently skipped out on all of them. Well, it didn't really matter to me, since the one I wanted to see was...well... Uchiha Itachi. The last time I saw him (or rather, the back of his oh-so-fine head) was on wednesday, and it didn't even last a second; a group of giggling girls obstructed my view, as they themselves were also gaga-ing over him-

Okay, snap out of it. I only like to _look_ at him, just because he's hot. No other reason. I can't possibly have a crush on him, I mean, I don't even know him! And I've seen him what, less than 3 times? And he's part of a supposedly dangerous group, right? So there's no way-

The bell on the door of the cafe tinkled, signaling the arrival of a customer. The group of girls suddenly stopped giggling and started whispering among themselves. Curious, I turned to the door to see-

-Uchiha Itachi, in all his God-like glory, now looking through the hung up menu behind the cashier.

Behind me.

I surreptitiously pinched myself from below the counter. I can't be dreaming, right? Ouch. Nope, not dreaming. Then I realized that I was staring dumbly at him, and steered myself to smile as naturally as possible.

"H-how may I help you?" I squeaked. God, I'm like Hinata 3 feet away from Naruto now.

"I would like a tomato pie, and please put it in a box for me."

OH GOD, I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!

"Sure!" I said in a voice 10 decibels louder than I intended it to be, then mentally slapped myself for that. Hands trembling more than the epicentre of an earthquake, I pushed the pie into the cleanest, least creased box I could find (actually all the boxes were the same). Then I put it in a plastic bag and handed it over to Itachi. OH MY LORD WILL MY HANDS JUST PLEASE STOP SHAKING?

Thankfully, he didn't notice my extreme nervousness and just smiled a trillion-mega-watt, coma-inducing smile, said "Thank you", and turned to leave.

"T-thank you! And p-please come again!" Never have I meant that line so much in my 3 years of serving.

Melting into my stool, I marveled and how I did not faint the moment he stepped into the shop. What was he doing in this part of town anyway? Wouldn't he go to some high-class restaurant to get served Michelin-chef-cooked pastry? But whatever the reasons are, I don't care. FOR UCHIHA ITACHI INTERACTED WITH ME! I will never complain about work being boring anymore. Ever! Even though our conversation lasted about 3 minutes, I felt like all my dreams had came true at once.

"Woah, that guy sure is a looker." Gen-san whistled from behind the counter. You can't imagine.

What was that crap I said about not having a crush again?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Omg, I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for the uber long update. Its been what, 1 year plus! Let's just say that I got out of the Naruto fandom for awhile, and got really lazy... I'm so sorry! And not only I took forever to update, this new chapter isn't really what I call "good". I re-read it and just stopped halfway: Too much long-winded crap. I promise I'll write better and faster next chapter! Really. I've got a major exam coming up this year, so I'm sorta practising my writing here, hehe. And really, a big thank you to those reviewers out there! I really appreciate you guys. :) And now if you can just keep the reviews coming... XD**

**And yeah, I realised that Shiori rambles A LOT. So I guess things will get really long-winded here... And I might have exaggerated too much on the Four's backgrounds...**

**Once again, I apologise for the long update!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Sakura! Someone's at it again!" Ino proclaimed and unceremoniously dumped herself on the bench.

"Hmm? At what?" I twirled my spaghetti around my fork. Oh God, the school's food are _so _freaking good.

"Every once in a while, someone would leave some sort of treat at Sasuke's dorm door. And that someone _really_ knows Sasuke's taste. This time's a tomato pie!"

"Sasuke-kun LOVES tomatoes!" Sakura half-cried and slammed her fist onto the table. I think I could see a small crack forming...

"Well, who is it?" It was only after I said that when I realised how stupid I sounded. I mean, obviously they didn't know who, that's why they used "someone" instead of a name right?

"Nobody knows, its like, Sasuke would just open his door to find a bag of his favourite treats hanging. It started quite some time ago, and caused quite a ruse. Apparently he's got a really secretive stalker." Tenten informed and the air around Sakura just got colder.

"N-Naruto-kun said that Sasuke likes them so much he wouldn't share them with anyone." Hinata squeaked and blushed furiously when she mentioned Naruto's name. Seriously, that girl's got to get a grip. But I think I understand her predicament. I mean, the Uchiha Itachi fiasco at my workplace (the tomato pie totally reminded me of it. Not that I need to be reminded, I mean, it was all I was thinking about all weekend and day- Okay shutup mind) pretty much nailed in my growing infatuation for him. Which is completely silly, I mean-

"Look where the fuck you're going, dipshit!"

A commotion silenced and turned many heads to the side of the cafetaria, and they were greeted with the sight of a cowering guy (can't see his Sato badge from where I was sitting) and an extremely pissed-off (,sexy-looking) Hidan.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to!" The poor guy was in tears now.

"You just fucking tainted me when you slammed your worthless shitsack of a body into mine. Man, I have to pray to Jashin-sama again for-"

"Hidan, don't cause a scene." A new voice entered the fray, and that voice belonged to none other than Uchiha Itachi. (So I should probably rephrase my earlier sentence with "A new, low, deeply sensous, orgasm-inducing voice"- Okay shutup.) Oh God, how could I miss him standing next to Hidan!

"Don't you fucking boss me around, you girly fag!" Okay. That Hidan is so totally facing my wrath for insulting Itachi... (Not. I can't imagine myself taking him on. I guess I'll just purchase a voodoo doll later.)

"Is there a problem here?" Holy shit! The Hokage just joined in!

"Not at all, Hokage-sama. Hidan just had a little misunderstanding, and we will be leaving shortly." Itachi executed smoothly in a completely emotionless voice, then gave his silver-haired friend a look, as though to say "_right?_" (que "squee!" here).

"Tch, yeah. See you later old man." Hidan looked very much like he had plenty of other (probably vulgar) things to say, but he then turned and strode out, with Itachi following behind after giving Hokage-sama a nod. Badass mysterious organization member or not, nobody would want to get onto the bad side of a Kage, especially one who is as revered as Sarutobi-sama.

I sneakily stared at Itachi's back till it disappeared from view, while the cafetaria regained its usual buzz and chatter after the scene.

"Wow. The Hokage came all the way down just to stop a fight between two students from happening?" I asked. I mean, all that just for a simple accidental bump? Not that I'm complaining. It totally gave me an excuse to openly stare at Itachi, heh. And I noticed that the guy who unintentionally caused the ruckus was nowhere to be seen. I think he went to the toilet to cry or something.

"That's the kind of power the Akatsuki hold. Normal teachers won't stop them." Sakura gathered her things and stood up. "Well, I think we got to get to class now! See you all later I guess!"

* * *

There was another commotion before the start of my chemistry class. One of the Akatsuki, namely Deidara, decided to stop his truant ways for awhile and came to class, causing quite a stir among the female students. I mean, I understand: He's totally gorgeous with his blonde hair and blue eyes and fiddling with some clay, and I'm pretty sure that the grls don't mind trading places with said clay.

I stared at my opened chemistry book, but I wasn't really taking in anything. The scene at the cafetaria kept replaying in my head, with Sakura's words ringing: "Normal teachers won't stop them". They've got to be kind of something if they can go against teachers right? Then why are they still in school? I'm sure they can make millions on their own right now. I glanced over at Deidara, suddenly realising that he and Sasori weren't in the cafetaria just now. Ever since I knew of them, the Akatsuki's been on my mind. And I don't even know why I'm so obsessed with them!

Pfft yeah right. In all truth and honesty, I know the reason:

Uchiha Itachi. I just want to know what he does and gets himself into. Yeah I know, I'm like a stalker, and a pretty thorough one I must say! Its not like this is the first time; I've secretly stalked all my previous crushes in middle and high school. Okay I don't actually follow them home or stuff like that, but I wormed out every bit of information about from schoolmates (under the guise of a casual question of course), cyber-stalked them, even going as far as to scan their sibling's blogs for any mention of them...

...Uh... Don't judge me!

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the pauper! Studying so hard to maintain your scholarship? You know you should just use the scholarship money to feed your family, I'm sure it would do more good than using it so you can dirty our school grounds. Tch."

That snooty, irrititating voice. Yes, no doubt, its-

"Riko, don't waste your time talking to..." Rika gave me another of her undermining once-overs. "Trash."

"Hmph." Riko then strutted past my table, and swept my chemistry textbook off my table. By this time, we've garnered the attention of most of the class. She then put her hand up to her mouth in mock apology. "Oh, clumsy me! I knocked it off by accident, I'm so sorry!"

"You-!" I quicky bent down to pick up my book from the floor and glared up at her.

"Yes, you have a problem? I apologised didn't I?" Riko raised an eyebrow, a devious smile climbing up her face.

"Yes, I have a problem: you." And then I promptly slapped her across the face, with the force of my slap pushing her to the floor where she splayed unglamly, short skirt flying everywhere and exposing her underwear to the entire class. Then Rika, in a rush to help her fallen friend up, tripped over a chair leg and sprawled on top of Riko. All was good as the class cheered on me while I look down at their embarrassed forms.

Except... that didn't actually happen...

Instead, I got up and gritted out, "No. Nothing at all." But I'm pretty sure that if looks could kill, she would be dead and so will the few people standing behind her (even though my glare wasn't directed to them.)

"Heh. Guessed as much." She then smugly strutted off to her seat at the back of the classroom, with Rika trailing behind her.

I slumped down at my seat, angry and pissed off as hell at the two of them,but even more so with myself for not retaliating. It has always been like this since middle school! Everytime I was faced with some sort of confrontation (which happened very little, I must say), I would just back down immediately like some pushover. I just cannot seem to defend myself and will worm my way out. I would like to think that entering University and growing older would put some backbone in me, but that doesn't seem like the case. I breathed out a sigh of irritation. Well, at least I can feel that the stares from the others in the class are turning away already.

All except one.

I turned to my side and saw Deidara looking at me with an unreadable expression on his face, and quickly turned back in shame. I probably looked so pathetic to him right now. So pathetic to an Akatsuki member. To someone like Itachi.

Then something suddenly dawned on me dreadfully.

Back at the cafe, Itachi probably didn't know, didn't even think that I'm in the same school as him.

* * *

Well, now that I looked at it logically, of course he didn't.

After spending the rest of my day feeling downed and depressed (yeah, my emotions get to me really easily), I vented out all my frustration on the koto in the music room, harshly plucking the strings and shoving the bridges around. I know I shouldn't play such an old and delicate instrument so roughly, but hey, music's a way of expressing oneself right?

_Pluck_. I mean, someone as great as him wouldn't care for someone as lowly as me right? What would it be his business if I'm supposedly the first commoner in Shinobi Gakuen? Hell, I wouldn't want him to notice me for that.

_Pluck. Adjust._ Hah. What was I expecting? That he would know my name and face?

_Pluckadjustpluck. _Please. My existance wouldn't even be worth his time.

_Pluckpluckadjustpluck,adjustpluck. _There's no way he would notice me. I was so stupid for holding out hope that he would want to get to know me, or even spare a glance.

_Pluckadjustpluck,adjustpluck,adjustpluck,pluckpluckpluck,pluckpluckpluck,pluck- THACK!_

Shit! I didn't know the force of my playing was so hard that one of the bridges gave way and broke! I jerked back as the string snapped, in case it whipped my face, and watched as the recoil of the tightly-tied string launched and sent the broken piece of bridge flying into a small ceramic bowl at the door of the music room, instantly chipping it.

_F-!_ My eyes widened in fear and panic.

The small ceramic bowl I chipped wasn't originally placed at the door for decoration. It was sitting right in the hands of someone who happened to walk past the music room with it just as the koto string snapped.

That someone being Deidara.

I should probably end it with a _-uck._

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey! Sorry if this's a short one, kinda got stuck at the last part and just decided to leave it as it is. :P **

**Btw, I'm not really sure on how you play the Koto, but I read wiki and it said that you pluck and adjust the bridges on it. Correct me if I'm wrong, or tell me any other additional facts/details so I can make Shiori's koto playing more uh, real! And since you're on that, do tell me on how I can improve my writing. :) Even if in the form of flames, I don't mind. (though I'd cry a little inside ;_; )**

**Thanks for the reviews once again! :) reading them always brightens my day like eating warm crispy waffles in the morning. :D And in reply to **HidanandMe**, well, Akatsuki wouldn't be what they are without Pein and Konan right? Or without any of its members for that matter. ;) Please keep those reviews coming! ^0~ **

**And Happy belated Fathers' Day people! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY FREAKING DAMN GOD._

The rate at which my heart was beating would have sent anybody above the age of 50 into cardiac arrest immediately. Unfortunately for me, I wasn't 50. If there's a God up there, please, just strike me down with lightning now. Or at least drop the ceiling lamp on my head, since lightning can't reach indoors. Whatever!

Even if God doesn't kill me now, Deidara would.

It was as if time had stopped, with me completely petrified in my seat behind the Koto, and him standing stock still at the door. His long bangs were covering his face, so I couldn't really make out his expression (I don't really have any intention to, actually). Then slowly, deliberately, his head tilted downwards, surveying the crack in the side of the bowl, prompting me to stand up abruptly, jerking the Koto with my knee.

_Oh God, what am I supposed to do?_

Apologize. Duh, obviously. But for some reason, my vocal chords mysteriously vanished at that moment, along with all the control I had over the muscles in my body.

Maybe I could pretend to faint! No, scratch that. That's like leaving my whole body defenseless to him. What if he stabs me with the chipped piece or something? Or maybe I could run away or hide! I mean, it doesn't seem like he's seen me yet with all that hair obstructing his view... No, wait, who am I kidding?

I watched with trepidation as he bent down to pick the broken (,darned, stupid, bloody) bridge from the floor, turned to me and said, "I believe this is yours, un?"

I could only nod and stare dumbly at him.

And he stared back too, with another unreadable expression on his face. OH GOD, WHY CAN'T I JUST SAY SOMETHING?

"I was going to sell this bowl at 80,000yen," His unnervingly calm voice broke the unbearable silence in the room, but did nothing to alleviate the tension. "Seems that I can't now, hn."

"I-I'm so sorry! I swear I'll pay you back, really! I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I'm so, so sorry!" I finally found my voice again and the words tumbled out, before even reallising what I just said; there's no way I can find 80,000yen.

I am going to _die_. He's gonna dispatch assassins or hire hitmen from his connections to shoot me when I walk home. Or maybe he'll just kill me right now and bribe the police to cover up for him. Oh God, I don't want to die at 19! I've yet to have my first kiss!

Okay, so maybe he won't go that far. But I'm sure he'll find ways to make life hell in school for me. Oh Lord, I've only been in this school for less than a month and I'll be forced to quite already!

He smirked, then slowly walked towards me. I quickly averted my eyes to the floor, not daring to make anymore eye contact.

"Is... Is there anything that can be done about it? Can't, can't you glue it back or something? I mean, its just a small chip..." My voice grew softer as he got nearer, eventually stopping at about a foot in front of me.

Okay, I really feel like fainting right now.

He made some noise that sounded like a scoff. "Just a small chip? Do you have any idea, that even the most minute of cracks in any art piece would make it imperfect, un?" I flinched. "Are you trying to say that I would allow my art to be presented flawed?"

Alright, I just made the situation worse. Why did I say that? Why, _why,_ had I played the instrument so roughly and get myself into this mess?

He then set the broken bridge on the Koto, looked at it for awhile, and continued. "This lousy piece of wood you were making noise from, insulted my art by marring it."

Increduously, I felt a sudden rush of indignance. "Music is a form of art too!" I blurted out without thinking, raising my black eyes to meet his beautiful blue ones. Or one.

"So you're trying to imply that your form of art is better than mine, un?"

I blinked, "T-that's not it! I didn't mean it that way!" and then all the humility I was feeling before returned.

Deidara smirked, then walked to the corner of the room to look at a Biwa. I released the breath that I've been holding.

"I saw you in class today." He touched the neck of the Japanese lute. "Saw how you let yourself get bullied, how you couldn't stand up for yourself."

A nasty feeling gripped my already strained heart. I cast my eyes down to the floor again and clenched my fists. I could feel his eyes turning to me again, could sense that smirk on his face. I bit my lip. Can I get anymore pathetic than I am now?

"Honestly, I thought commoners are tough. You-"

"Deidara. Its time to go. You know I hate to keep people waiting. Especially the leader." A new voice suddenly came in. I didn't dare to look up to find out who it was.

"Hai, hai. Sasori-no-danna. Un."

I could feel two of their stares on me, then heard Deidara's footsteps lead him to the door to join his Senpai.

"Hn." I could feel him give me one last look before the footsteps continued down the corridor.

After about 3 minutes, my legs finally gave way and I fell in a heap on the floor.

* * *

"Konan! I'm never going back to ShinoGaku again!"

I had ran all the way home, wanting to get as far away from the school as fast as possible. The first thing I did after shutting my room door was of course, call my best friend. Surprisingly, I didn't cry at all!

"What happened?"

I related the whole incident to her, also explaining Deidara's status and the Akatsuki, getting increasingly flustered with each word. I felt shamed, degraded, and fear at what will happen the next day. I can't help but feel that Deidara won't let it go with only what happened. Well, I don't know him, but seeing his friend nearly beat someone up for bumping into him tells me something about his character. I mean, birds of a feather flock together, right? And I don't think I'm in any place to retaliate if he does anything, even if I somehow managed to gather the balls to.

"Calm down." Konan's smooth voice over the phone managed to soothe me a little.

"What am I gonna do now? I mean, I obviously can't quit school over something like that, but I don't want to go back tomorrow!" I know that I'm whining and all, but come on, give me a break.

"Don't worry. Just go back. He won't do anything to you, trust me."

I don't even have the will to tell her that she's wrong and that she hasn't seen or met him yet. Though I totally doubt her words, I can't help but feel a little more assured. That's why I love her.

"I'm sorry, Shiori. I have to hang up now. I have to attend to something. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, I guess I was just over-reacting. Life goes on right?" I gave a shaky laugh. "Sorry I disturbed you, and thank you for listening to me." Then I hung up.

I slumped against my bedframe. Well, now when I've calmed down more, life does go on right? I'll just find a way to deal with anything that comes at me tomorrow. Or the days ahead. I mean, I can't let something as trivial as this ruin my future! I have to complete University no matter what. Heh. University. And I'm still so immature.

Right.

* * *

Oh God, no I can't do it!

I'm standing, or rather, hiding behind the gate of the school now. All the will I had from yesterday evening vanished the moment I saw the school campus' beautiful architecture. There's no way that I will be able to handle anything. I can't imagine what I'm going to do, or what he's going to do, when I see Deidara.

You would be expecting me to hate him now, and give him a hell of a life, but no, I don't. I'm just really, really afraid of him now. Yeah, I'm a wimp.

I checked my handphone, its 8.25. 5 more minutes and I'll be considered late.

I breathed in a few deep breaths. Okay. I can do this. I'll just avoid him if I see him at all. Stay out of his way. Take a detour when I see him. Hide in the bushes. Hide in the toilets. Don't go for recess. Whatever!

I untied my usual side ponytail, then hastily pulled all my chest-length hair behind and wrapped it in a messy bun. Maybe changing my hairstyle would make it more difficult to recognise me. Or at least, from the back. And plus I've seen a few other students with blue hair.

Who am I kidding? He knows my _face._

Feeling somewhat more assured with my new "disguise", I willed my legs to bring me past the gates and into the compound.

* * *

Oh thank God and all that is holy. Its already lunchtime and not even a glimpse of Deidara, or any of the Akatsuki for that matter. Usually I would have been disappointed for that, cos' it means that I won't be able to see Itachi, but the situation's different now.

"Shiori, are you okay? You seem really jittery." Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"W-What? Of course I'm okay!" I gave a dismissive flick of my hand and stuffed rice in my mouth. I tried to avoid lunch to hide in the toilets (Oh God, how much more of a loser can I be?), but gave in to hunger, considering that I skipped breakfast due to the lack of appetite.

"Well, if you say so." Sakura shrugged. I haven't told any of the four girls about my encounter. I didn't feel that they need to know. Yet. And unexpectedly, word hasn't got out that I was the Stupid Girl Who Offended Deidara.

"And is that a new hairstyle? You look pretty cute. Trying to attract someone?" Ino gave a sly smirk. I blushed a little and gave another dismissive wave of hand and stuffed more food down. If only she knew...

"Its the Akatsuki! Sasori-sama looks really handsome today!" Some girl sitting a few seats away said to her friend. I froze.

"Baka! He looks really handsome all the time!" Her friend giggled.

I glanced to the entrance of the cafetaria, only spotting a blonde and a redhead, who were now making their way to the table at the side of the cafetaria. Why, why can't it be Itachi instead? I knew my luck couldn't be so good. And oh God- Deidara'a looking over here!

I hastily and frantically looked down to my platter and stuffed the rest of the food in my face.

"Oh, dis' foo' soo goooo." I regarded the other four girl's curious stares. "Aye fink aye godda gow nao."

"Don't you have a free period later...?" Tenten asked skeptically.

I swallowed my food. "Yeah, but I uh, want to ask consult a teacher. And say, Hinata-chan, can you lend me that book you're holding? It looks interesting."

Hinata blinked. "T-This is a geography textbook."

"Um, yeah, I wanna, uh, recap on my high school syllabus. My teacher's testing us on it again." Soooo convincing.

Thankfully, she didn't question me any further and passed it to me.

"Thanks! You don't have geography for the rest of the day right? I'll return it to you later. Uh, s-see you guys soon!" And then I quickly brisked walked, nearly running out of the cafetaria, pretending to read the textbook and hiding my face behind it.

* * *

Usually I'd spend my free periods in the music room, but I can't go back there now after what happened yesterday. So instead, I went up to the school's rooftop garden. Yes, they have a rooftop garden, a really beautiful one at that, complete with a koi pond and mini waterfall.

I sat at a bench in front of the pond and surveyed the empty place. Its so quiet and tranquil and pretty, why is it that nobody comes up here often? Its because the stairs were a bitch to climb, that's why. And I think they rather mingle around and talk instead of being a loner up here. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"I think you dropped this."

"Huh?" I dazedly looked up to the source of the voice, and my eyes met with another pair of black ones.

Uchiha Itachi was standing infront of me, holding out Hinata's geography textbook. Crap, I must have left it on the ground when I came up here to walk around the garden. BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT NOW.

"U-uh, yeah. Thanks." I took the book from his hand. He didn't say anything, and just sat down next to me.

OhGod,OhGod,OhGod. He's sitting beside me! I stared down at my black shoes.

I suddenly felt very self-conscious. What do I do now? Do I make conversation? I don't want to bore him! But what if I say the wrong thing and sound like an idiot? I'm prone to that when I'm nervous!

A few minutes of silence passed and I turned a little to my side to see him just looking straight at the pond, not doing anything. I took in his sharp eyes and straight, regal nose, and the way his black hair gently swayed in the breeze. How can someone be so beautiful? He looked nothing like someone from an organization as dark as Akatsuki. Then I noticed his Sato badge; is that a scratch across the Konoha symbol?

I exhaled dejectedly and stared back at my shoes. Someone like me can't possibly be with someone like him. I shouldn't have allowed myself to be attracted in the first place (not that I can help it anyway). I can't even talk to him, and no doubt he won't even bother to talk to me. I don't even know why he would want to sit with me. Maybe this was his usual spot and now I'm intruding? And Deidara probably already told him how much of a loser I was.

I was about to stand up and leave when he suddenly spoke, "Your cafe sells nice food."

"What?" I dumbly look at him.

"I went back there again the other day." He simply said and looked back at me.

I smiled lightly. "Thanks. I'll tell Gen-san that." He remembers me! He must have went back there on a weekday when I'm not working. Maybe I should request to work everyday now.

He then turned back and continued staring at the pond. "Not many people come up here."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude. I'll leave now if you want!" I got ready to stand up.

"No, Its okay."

Oh. And I settled myself back into the seat.

A few more minutes passed. I didn't mind the silence at all, and he didn't seem to either. I found myself wishing that time would stop and that neither of us would need to get to class after this period ends (actually I think he wouldn't care even if he did have to go).

But alas, the stupid bell rang.

"I have to go now. Its been nice spending time here. Bye! " I tore myself up from the bench and bowed politely at him.

He didn't say anything and just gave me a blank look, so I walked quickly to the exit, clutching Hinata's book in my chest.

I exhaled when I reached the floor of my class.

That was unnerving in a way, but pleasant. Definitely pleasant.

* * *

"Thanks Hinata-chan! I certainly remember more now!" I lied through my teeth.

"No problem. Glad I could help in a way." She smiled prettily. How can someone be so sweet? I feel guilty for lying now.

I smiled and then walked away. My encounter with Itachi at the rooftop somehow lightened my mood and pushed the Deidara incident to the back of my mind. I felt considerably less wary for the rest of the day and didn't hide in the toilets every period break! Hell yeah, I feel like I could take him on now!

"Ouch, you stepped on my foot and dirtied my shoes you little tart!"

I turned and saw a Kumo student, probably high schooler, looking very miffed in front of a Hinata who was looking like she was about to faint.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"This is a new design from Emporio Armani!" He nearly screamed. Sheesh, what's with the students here? Just small bumps are enough to enrage them. Have they got issues or what?

"Look, she apologised already! Its just a little dirt, you can wipe them off. Why bitch like a girl?" I scowled at him. Poor Hinata looked at me gratefully.

The Kumo boy glared at me, then suddenly, something like fear flashed across his eyes and he turned and walked away. Have I scared him off? Cool! Maybe my status as a senior garnered me a little respect or something. I gave Hinata a triumphant grin and said "Its okay now! See you tomorrow I guess!" while walking backwards. Strange, she looked even more frightened than before. Why-

Then I felt my back hit something. Or someone.

"Sorry! I didn't se-" I hastily turned, and all my muscles froze up.

"So you can stand up for others, but not yourself, un?"

Deidara had an amused smirk on his face (and I can't help but notice how good-ooking he is. I know this isn't the time but...!). No wonder the Kumo guy fled! Usually people don't regard me when I try to be threatening or something. Keyword: try.

"I-I-I..." My mouth was stupidly opening and closing like a fish out of water.

Deidara closed his eyes pushed past me.

"I'm really sorry about your bowl! I didn't mean to chip it on purpose to prove my art was better or anything! I will pay you back, I don't know how, but I will!" I nearly cried out. "So please don't kill me or send hitmen to my house or something."

Wha-_ Did I just say that?_

Deidara turned and looked at me, his expression growing more amused by the second.

"Why would I do that, un? And I don't really care about the money, if you must know. 80,000yen isn't anything. I doubt you can afford it anyway, un." Then he promptly turned back and continued walking.

I stared after him with disbelief. Is he really letting me off just like that?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! I had fun with this chapter. Yeah, sorry for making Shiori so spineless. But almost every OC I read about has some kind of strong personality, so I thought I'd try something different! Don't worry, she'll grow up as the story progresses. And did I make Itachi and Deidara OOC or something? Can't help but fear that I did that... ._.**

**And btw, I just realised that in the first chapter I said that the only time that the satos get together were mealtimes and assembly, and in the second and third chapter I wrote that Deidara was in the same class as Shiori, who's in Konoha. Deidara's in Iwa, so please disregard that small fluke I made in the first chapter! The different satos share classes too. ^^'**

**And thanks for the reviews once again! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay, this is weird._

Its been about two weeks since the Koto incident with Deidara, and nothing has happened to me. I've been on my guard in case he's trying to lure me into some false sense of security then ambush me or something, but nothing happened. I see him more often in school now, but he either ignores my existance completely or just looks at me with that unreadable expression on his face. In fact, its almost as if the incident didn't happened at all.

Is he really just letting it go like this? Well, I guess so. I mean, its not like we're 12 or something, he'd probably forgave and forgot about it already. And bullying or getting back at me would be just plain childish. I can't believe I was stupid (and immature) enough to think that he would bother with me or something.

I was sitting at the cafetaria, resting my cheek on my palm. Since I was released early, I decided to book seats at the cafetaria first for Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten and wait for them to arrive before getting my food. I played and folded around the napkin that was on the table, remembering a time when Konan folded me this really beautiful rose out of a napkin once when we were out. I smiled. Konan really was right; Deidara really didn't do anything. Sometimes I wonder how someone as mature as her could be friends with someone like me. I mean, I know that I have a pretty naïve kind of outlook in life.

Then I looked up and saw a certain Uchiha sitting at a table across the place. Even though I haven't been "attacked" or anything, I didn't feel safe enough to return to the music room, so I spent all my free periods at the rooftop garden, encountering Itachi there.

At first, we would sit on the same bench enjoying each other's company (okay, fine only me, I don't know about him) in complete silence, with me usually getting all flustered and thinking of things to say, and him just staring nonchantly at somewhere. It was awkward, but slowly I got used to it, and we would engage in small talk (Thank God I didn't say anything stupid). In fact, I feel comfortable with him, like I could tell him anything (even though my heart would be beating at about a 100 beats per minute), but I don't of course. Better to keep my mouth shut. And if I dare say it, I get this feeling that he feels the same way too (but its most likely just wishful thinking on my part). And I subsequently found myself looking forward to my free periods (no, its not because that I can slack off in them).

Well, but outside of the rooftop, we completely disregard each other's existance. I think the reason's pretty self-explanatory. Nobody would ever suspect any interaction between us.

"Hey, thanks for saving us seats again!"

I gave Sakura a smile, then stood up to proceed to the food tables. Gawd, I'm hungry today!

I was about to pile some sashimi on my plate when I saw a flash of yellow in the corner of my eye. Oh no, that Naruto kid's gonna hog up the food again! The last time, he took all the tempura before I could, and I was really craving for them. I quickly snatched the tongs used to pick food before he did. Hah! Sure showed that greed-

Its not Naruto.

It was Deidara, looking like I had just kicked his cat or something.

"S-sorry, heh." I offered an embarrassed smile, quickly grabbed some salmon sashimi, and brisked walked to the Italian food table in a clockwork fashion. Why must I always screw up in front of him?

I got ready to clip up some croquettes when the blonde showed up next to me again. This time, I set the tongs in front of him, gesturing for him to help himself first. He glanced briefly at me before taking the utensil. Suddenly, I don't feel like having croquettes anymore, so I went to the Chinese food table.

Okay, this is getting really weird.

The moment I reached the _Xiao Long Baos, _yep, you guessed it, Deidara appeared next to me again. What the hell does he want? Its definitely not by coincidence now. I knew it, its not over yet!

I lost all my appetite altogether and walked back to my seat with just a few measely pieces of sashimi.

"Hey, you're dieting? Me too!" Ino exclaimed when she saw my plate.

"Its not healthy to diet you know." Sakura gave us a reproachful look.

"Nah, I just don't really feel like eating at the moment. In fact, I don't think I want to eat it anymore now." I gave her a small smile.

"Then can I have it?" I looked up and saw a rather chubby boy about Ino's age. I think his name is Chouji, but I know for sure that he's from the Akimichi family, one of the biggest food corporations in Asia.

"Um, yeah, okay, sure." Then he took my plate and left.

Riiiight. That was unexpected.

"Don't mind Chouji, he eats a lot." Ino gave a sigh.

"By the way, you haven't stayed over in the school so far right?" Tenten suddenly asked me.

"Uh, nope." Well, I didn't want to board when I first got here, mainly because I didn't know anyone and don't want to end up being alone in my room. Then I got the habit of going home after school, even though taking public transport's kinda difficult since the school's located quite far from my house.

"Why don't you start to stay over now? I mean, its already been a month!"

* * *

I thought about the boarding thing on my way back to class. It hasn't crossed my mind before, and I really want to see the dorms. I heard that each student gets their own room! This place is totally like a resort. Maybe I'll give it a try soon.

Its music class now, in That Music Room. Normally, music would be my favourite lesson, but after that incident, I sort of dread it, since Deidara's also in my class (all the Fine Arts students have to take music, and every other area in the arts actually).

I took a seat in the second row of tables in the room and eyed the Koto longingly, noticing that someone had already repaired the broken bridge.

I haven't touched the Koto since its bridge snapped, and I miss it terribly. A cousin of mine came over and destroyed the one I have at home (she didn't come to my house ever again after that), and dad didn't want to buy a new one since I told him that ShinoGaku has one. We don't use instruments in Music classes, we just learn and study about the genres, abit of theory, and learn concert ettiquette and stuff like that.

"You haven't played that plank of wood in a long time right?" I sharply turned to my left and saw Deidara settling himself in the seat next to me.

What the... I didn't reply him.

"And I don't think you've properly told me your name, un."

I eyed him suspiciously. "I'm sure you already know the Legendary Pauper of ShinoGaku. Everybody does." (yeah, I overheard some students in the hallway. That's what I'm known as.)

"But I want you to introduce yourself properly to me."

Is this guy for real? He's making a mockery out of me. I know it. The fear I had for him is being replaced with irritation.

I huffed and turned to my right. I'm going to ignore him (which is considerably hard to do. I could practically _feel_ his god-like beauty).

He gave a chuckle of amusement, and then Kurenai-sensei walked in.

"Alright class, as you know, there's a major pair-work project coming up in two week's time. We're going to do the groupings today, so choose your partner wisely, if not, we'll draw lots."

Choose a partner? I don't really have any buddies in my music class (or any class for that matter...), mainly because most of the students aren't really interested in music here, or rather, they're only interested in modern music. Hmm, maybe I can try that Ayame girl. Or maybe I'll just draw lots later.

The whole class was buzzing. I could hear the conversation between some people seated behind me.

Girl 1: "I wonder who Deidara's going to partner with."

Girl 2: "He'll probably just end up choosing the lots. But I hope that he'll choose me~"

Boy: "Don't be stupid. You want to die? He's Akatsuki!"

Right. I turned slightly to sneak a glance at the blond next to me, who was looking like he'd rather be blowing something up than be here. Then he turned and caught me looking. I immediately pretended to be fascinated with my nails.

"Okay class, tell me your groupings now!"

Those who found a partner started shouting their names and Kurenai-sensei recorded them down, while those who hadn't waited for the lots.

Then-

"My partner is Ito Shiori. Un."

The whole class fell silent.

…

_WHAT?_

I didn't realise that I was staring at him with wide eyes until he gave me a 'stop-looking-so-stupid' look and said, "What? You're good with music right? I could make use of that to get good grades. Un.", as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. That bastard. He didn't even ask me!

Even Kurenai-sensei was shocked, but she quickly recoverd. "So your partner is Deidara, Ito-san?" She asked me, as though to confirm.

Oh God, the whole class is looking at us now. If I just quickly agree to it maybe we'll get over with this.

I nodded gormlessy at her. She nodded and wrote down our names, then proceeded with the rest of the class. After that, she continued from the previous lesson about the 19th century Baroque music.

Obviously, the class wasn't listening at all. I tried my best to tune out the discussion made behind me.

Boy: "Oh my God. Do you think he likes her?"

Girl 2: "I saw him following her around in the cafetaria today!"

Girl 1: "Don't be daft. He just said it was for the grades. What can he possibly see in her?"

I sunk deeper into my seat, and turned to look at Deidara. He's completely unaffected by the attention he got us.

What the hell is he up to?

This is too weird to be true.

* * *

By the next day, about the entire school population has heard of the Music class incident.

Everywhere I went, whispers followed. Nearly every girl who walked past me gave me a disdainful onceover, and the guys looked at me with what looked like sympathy. Even the middle school kids stared at me.

Come on, it can't be that of a big deal right? Its just pair-work for a project for God's sake!

The only thing I could do was to pretend to ignore them. But I wasn't deaf. I heard exactly what people were saying.

I was ambushed and interrogated by Ino, Sakura, and Tenten after school, since I had skipped lunch to consult a teacher about something. I could tell that even Hinata wants to know too, so I just told them everything right from the start of the Koto incident. By the time I finished, my mind was reeling. Without waiting for their comments, I excused myself.

I need to get to somewhere else.

Somewhere quiet.

* * *

I sat on the bench in front of the Koi pond. Today is just too much. I hadn't expect that Deidara's simple gesture of asking me to be his project partner would cause this much of a stir. For the whole bloody day my ears were filled with the buzzing of whispers. Its enough to drive anyone mad!

I groaned and pounded furiously on my schoolbag that was lying on my lap. Damn that stupid blonde! If it weren't for him I wouldn't be feeling this stressed!

"Rough day?"

I swivelled my head so fast I thought I heard a crack. I didn't expect Itachi to be here now! Usually he would leave the school campus after schooling hours (I would know, cos' I once thought of tailing his car. Hehe.)

He didn't wait for a reply and sat down on his usual spot. I couldn't help but edge away a little. If somebody saw us right now... I don't even want to think about the rumours that would be spreading.

"Don't worry, like I said before, nobody really comes up here." He gave me a small, assuring smile, which I found myself to be blushing at. I returned it with half-forced smile, then closed my eyes and sighed.

"Don't mind Deidara. He isn't the most sensitive of people, but he means no harm. He didn't know it would cause this much disturbance."

"But I don't really blame him for it! I mean, its just that, why am I the one receiving all the negative attention? For the whole goddamned day all that I've been hearing is about how unqualified I am to be his partner. You don't know how _horrible_ I felt! Its not like we're getting married or anything! And I mean, I didn't even do anything! I didn't even _want_ to get partnered with him! I just consented because I thought that it would dissipate the stares I was getting at that time, and I couldn't possibly say no, right? Okay I know I could have said no, but that's not the point. The point is, people are getting ridiculous!"

Phew, that felt good. Then I realised that I had unloaded it all on Itachi. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to shout at you or anything, its just-" Honestly, he didn't seem affected by my sudden outburst at all. Not that he would, anyway.

"Its okay."

We sat there silently for awhile longer. Sure, I'm feeling loads better after releasing my pent-up frustration, and the peacefulness of the garden (and Itachi) calmed me down, but there's still this bit of vexed feeling that I don't think any amount of screaming would relieve.

"I heard that you play the Koto."

That was random. I turned to him, blinked a few times, and nodded.

"Play for me."

* * *

"Are you sure? One of the strings might snap and hit you in the face." I grumbled at the last part. Damn that painful reminder.

We're already at the music room, which was empty (actually it always is outside lesson time), and thankfully, we didn't cross paths with anyone on our way here.

Itachi gave a soft chuckle. "I'm sure I'll manage. Just play."

I had protested against this, but for some reason, he insisted on listening to me play (okay, he didn't really insist. I just could resist him). So here I was, kneeling behind the koto, with Itachi sitting somewhere behind me.

I set my fingers on the strings, closed my eyes, and let the music flow.

With each pluck of a note, I ticked off every single thing that was causing me distress. By the time I finished, it was as though none of my incidents with Deidara had ever happened.

"Feeling better now?"

I turned to look Itachi. So this was why he wanted me to play! He knew that music would be the only thing to ease my mind completely!

"That was a very nice piece. Now I understand why you got accepted here."

I don't know why, but I suddenly want to cry. I wished that the Koto incident never happened, but it was also because of it that led me to the rooftop and to officially get to know Itachi. We don't talk much, neither do I know him very well, but now, he's one of the few people that I was lucky enough and thankful to meet.

Its hard to believe that he's with people like Hidan and Deidara. He's so calm and serene. So perfect. And...

...I see no reason for him to spend time with me.

"Thank you, Itachi. Thank you for listening to me." I smiled at him gratefully.

He didn't say anything, and just got up to leave the Music Room.

"Itachi." He paused at the door, not turning. As much as it pains me, I have to tell him this. I have to.

"You don't have to entertain me anymore if you don't want to." I looked down. Tears were threatening to spill. "You don't have to lower your reputation by being with me. People will gossip if they find out. I won't- "

"You know I don't care about that kind of things."

And then he disappeared.

I stared at the empty doorway.

Maybe it was the emotional and mental exhaustion of the day getting to me, maybe it was the hormones, maybe its getting near that Time of the Month.

Because it was then I realised that...

I've fallen in love with Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Woah, "Love" is a strong word, so I wonder if was rushing Shiori's feelings for Itachi. It started out as a simple eye-candy kind of thing, turned into a silly crush, growing infatuation, and now Love? All in a short span of 5 chapters (around a month in the story). And they don't even talk much! See the incredulity of it? **

**Oh well, I'll just use the age old saying: "You can't control your emotions." :P I'll probably be rewriting this story once its completed anyway (I have no idea how long that will be). And I just realised that the last scene might have been a little too dramatic. Hehehe. **

**Oh and on the last scene! Idk if any of you watched Goong (Princess Hours) before, but one of their soundtracks, Dah Ji Mot Han Ma Eum, was playing in my head when I wrote the last part, and I found the song being really fitting. ^^**

**And ho-yeah! An update in less than 24 hours! I feel kind of proud of myself. But I won't be updating much anytime soon, my holidays are about to end and I have an exam coming up. I'll try my best though! ^_^o**

**And thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming, yeah? :D**


	6. Chapter 6

I tapped the end of my pen on my cheek impatiently while staring hard at the clock hanging above the whiteboard. Who knew that it would take so bloody long for the minute hand to tick?

"...and so, that was what brought the downfall of..." I tuned out Samui-sensei's lecture on history, my ears only picking up the random "not cool"s littered around her sentences.

_Come on, come on._ I tapped the pen even harder.

Why was I waiting so desperately for the class to end? Because you see, the next lesson's a free period. And I always spend my free lessons in the rooftop garden with (Okay, I'm mentally blushing right now and my heart rate just sped up by 25%) Itachi. Oh God, I nearly giggled out loud!

But for the past week I've been greatly disappointed whenever I sprint up the stairs only to be greeted with an empty garden, and even more so when no raven-haired mega-sexgod appeared at the entrance no matter how expectantly I stared at it. It couldn't be due the fact that he's having classes, because I've already noted down the days when our free periods coincide (which happens a lot, yay!), and they definitely included the past days. I concluded that he has been skipping school, so I've been hoping to see him there today. And in addition, lunchtime's after that, and I'm hungy. So I get to see Itachi AND eat food! This is why I love fridays.

The class bell finally rang, and I immediately dashed out of the class after bowing to Samui-sensei ("Failure hand up homework on time, is _not cool_."), then slowing down to a brisk walk when I received weird looks for running through the corridors. Thankfully, the remarks about me partnerin-, wait I mean, Deidara partnering up _with me_ have died down almost completely, with everybody deciding that he's only using my musically-inclined abilities; I did get here on a scholarship, afterall.

...Well, save for Riko and Rika, who torment me on a regular basis anyway.

I reached the staircase landing panting. I've never been the atheletic type, I can't even jog for a kilometre without collapsing for God's sake! I waited for awhile to regain my breath, then smoothed down my fringe and skirt. Okay, I've gotta act cool and nonchalant and go "Oh, so you're here?" and-

Nobody's there.

Okay, I had kind of expected that, but still I plopped down on the bench disappointedly. Damn, I should have brought along a book or something. Now I'll have to waste an hour sitting and stoning in the garden alone. I can't go to the music room either cos I heard that a Level 5 class would be using it.

Oh my God, it can't be because of that time in the music room, can it? Now that I think about it, I was kind of overly-dramatic when I thanked him. What if he took my words for real and decided to stop wasting his time on me? No... he's not that kind of person. What if found out about my feelings for him and found it awkward to be with me? Oh shit. But I've always been an expert in hiding crushes. Nobody had even suspected that I had crushes in middle and high school. But this isn't just a crush anymore... ARGH!

But maybe he's taken ill! Oh God, if that's the case then I hope he'll get better... I don't mind if he passes the germs to me if it means that he'll recover!

I sighed and looked at the fished swimming lazily in the pond. "I guess its just me and you guys again."

* * *

Oh Lord.

He is there.

I had dozed off on the bench, waking up five minutes after the school's Mini-Big-Ben chimed and then dashed to the cafetaria, in case all the food and seats were taken. I hadn't expected to see Uchiha Itachi around the food tables the moment I stepped into the dining hall. Oh thank God he's not sick!

I then felt a sudden tightness in my chest. So he's been avoiding the rooftop on purpose then? How could he! Surprisingly I was feeling kind of more pissed than I am sad. I decided to purposely stand next to him at the food tables. If he considers me as a friend (which I hope so...), he'll notice the look on my face and know that I've been waiting in vain at the garden! Hah!

I slightly raised my chin and strided over to where he was, arranging my facial muscles into what I hope was a I-want-to-cooly-let-you-know-that-I'm-miffed kind of look. However, the moment I saw him, all my resolution melted away. How can I possibly get pissed at someone so beautiful and gentle and nice and (the list goes on...)? If Itachi burns my room down or goes on a massacre I'm sure I'll find it in my heart to forgive him.

I nearly wanted to say hi when I remembered that I cannot let others know that we're associated. He had seen me too and I noticed him giving me the tiniest fraction of a smile and all my insecurity from before vanished. I'm sure he has a valid reason for not coming up to meet me! Then he padded off to join Sasori and Hidan, who was obscenely complaining about how the roasted ribs here aren't as good as the one he has at home.

I stared at his retreating back, slightly dazed. How nice it would be if I could just hug him from behind now...

"You look stupid, un."

I whipped around to see Deidara, who was trying very hard to suppress a laugh. Poor boy, he obviously hasn't been in love before.

I threw out my chin. "Says a guy with hair longer than most girls." Then I strutted past him, before realising in horror that Itachi also has long hair. Damn... Normally, I wouldn't have dared to said that, but from the classes we shared I realised that he wasn't as much as a threat as I thought he would be. And it seems like he enjoys bickering with me, so, yeah. (And he irritates me a lot...)

I joined Sakura and gang at the table without getting any food. I've had my fill from looking at Itachi, hehe.

The girls had felt bad for interrogating me last week after my "Rumour Day" without properly asking me if I was feeling alright, or even attempting to console me or something. They felt so guilty that they all got me some really pretty flowers from Ino's flower company. Did I mention that her family owns Hana Yamanaka, the world's most expensive and branded chain of flower retails? Seriously, their flowers are just so beautiful and they stay fresh for weeks. Mom's always hinting to Dad for them. Anyway, the point is that they are really nice people, and I felt bad for just leaving them like that on that day.

"Um, Shiori?"

"Hmm?" I happily turned to Tenten with a blissful smile on my face. I'm gonna be in a good mood for the rest of my day!

"You have pen marks on your cheek..."

...

I touched my face in horror while remembering a scene in class when I tapped the pen on it. The cap had not been closed.

I fought back a scream.

* * *

I blushed slightly in embarrassment when Deidara took a seat beside me in Geography class. He has been choosing seats beside me everytime we shared a class after That Day. I tried to avoid it by seating next to an already occupied seat or one next to a wall, but somehow he almost always manages to end up next to me.

Okay, so I looked even more of a joke when I retorted back in the cafetaria...But whatever, I can't turn back time now, right? I surreptitiously checked the side of my face in the reflective metal of the window frame, making sure there's no more residue ink even after the skin-flaying scrub I gave it.

The entire lesson went suspensefully quiet between the two of us. Usually he'd make some kind of jab at me which I would ignore or make a somewhat feeble retort if it really grated on my nerves.

At the end of the class however, he suddenly said to me in a really low and serious voice, "I need to tell you something, un. Music room, after school.", then swiftly walked out of the class leaving me standing and gaping like a fish.

* * *

'No, I won't meet him. I have better things to waste my time on.' I thought determinedly while walking the direction opposite of the music room after my last class.

I've been trying to come up with reasons as to why on Earth he would ask me to meet him in a secluded room after school, and thought of things as normal as him wanting to discuss the project without everyone looking and gossiping again, and stuff as bizarre as how he's actually gay and wants to tell someone that but he can't to his Akatsuki friends and seeing I'm (kind of) the only other person in school he has an actual conversation of sorts with. I mean, that explains the long, blond hair right? Man, that would be a damned shame. I mean, he's really handsome. (But Itachi is better, of course).

Oh God, what if... Okay, I feel so shameless for having thought this... But what if he wants to confess to me? I mean, its exactly like in those high school dramas that Mom and I watch! Boy teases and bullies meek girl who he's actually in love with, then threateningly tells her to meet him after school so that he can confess to her and then she'll reject him saying that she's already in love with someone else and complications will follow. IT TOTALLY FITS! No, that can't happen. Never. It would be totally scary. Though I _will_ get kind of flattered...

OH HOLY MARY, what if he's still not over the bowl thing! And he's holding my family hostage in the music room right now with his pro-wrestler henchman pointing an M18 at them?

...Okay that would be completely ridiculous.

I gotta be sure though, and I turned heel and walked straight to the music room.

* * *

I forcefully slid open the door, breathing a big sigh of relief when there's no burly man and sobbing parents.

"What was that for, un?" I noticed Deidara sitting near the window, momentarily stunned by his beauty when the golden sunlight shone on his even more golden hair.

"Nothing!" I walked uncertainedly to the middle of the classroom, clutching my school bag tightly to my chest.

He gave me a weird look before turning his head to stare at the Koto in front of me. Maybe its just me, but does he look...Nervous...?

_Oh God, this can't be happening... _I thought wildly. I'm not ready for this! I don't know what to say!

"Shiori." He then looked at me.

Oh my God, nobody has ever confessed to me before! How am I supposed to react? Like the girl in the drama, all shocked and gasping dramatically?

"Do you-"

"-want to be my girlfriend? No!" I unintentionally finished his sentence for him.

A cricket or cicada, I don't know, chirped outside.

_Oh my fucking God... What the HELL did I just say?_ I clasped a hand to my mouth, eyes wide and shocked.

Deidara was just as shocked, if not, his eyes were even bigger than mine, his expression of utter incredulity.

"What? _No_! Why in the world would I ask _you_ that, un?" He regained his composure after a few moments, before bursting out in laughter.

"_Hahahaha_- Y-you're unbelievable- _Hahaha_!" He managed in between his guffaws.

"S-s-shut up, you asshole!" I looked down, my face burning in shame. That's it. I'm going to go home and hide under my bed and never see the light of day again. What is _wrong_ with me? How could I- No, I don't want to mention it ever again. Oh God I should just kill myself now.

"If you're going to keep laughing, I'm going to go home!" I started to turn. I'll never be able to face him again. Why is it that my stupid mouth would go and say that? Oh God, I'll never be able to live this down. This is the biggest, goddamn embarrassment in my entire lif- HOLY SHIT WHAT IF HE TELLS THIS TO ITACHI?

"N-no! Don't go yet, un."

I paused and glared pathetically at him. Please just let me go home already...

After about fifteen minutes of silence (broken only by his occasional sniggers), the mood and atmosphere of the room finally got a little more serious.

"What I wanted to ask you, un." He started. I glared at him, daring him to laugh again, which thankfully, he didn't.

"Do you like Itachi?"

...

"What? No, of course not! I don't even know him!" I executed convincingly. Years of denying crushes certainly made me a professional in denying these kind of things, even after situations as weird and awkward as... just now...

However, deep inside, I was panicking. How did he know? Was I that obvious? Impossible! Did Itachi tell him about our meetings? And how can he ask this just so casually, even after what happened? This is just one thing after another!

He eyed me suspiciously, as though he knew better. Then he just shrugged. "Well, I guess that's good for you then. Its better if you save yourself some heartbreak, un."

Has he been stalking us or someth- Wait a second...

"What do you mean?" I looked at him, a sudden feeling of dread creeping up my veins.

He looked at me for awhile, then sighed and closed his eyes.

"Itachi already has someone else in his heart, un."

I stared at him, the full force of his words still taking its time to settle. He can't be lying right? There's no reason for him to.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Deidara surveyed my face again for awhile, a slight frown in his brows, as though he's comtemplating on what to say.

'_Please tell me you're joking._' I thought pleadingly, his words finally connecting to my brain.

"Just thought you should know."

I didn't know what to say, my mind was reeling, my heart about to stop from the cold, awful feeling that was compressing it so painfully. There was silence before I finally croaked.

"Why should I? I mean, its none of my business right? Like I said, I don't fancy him or anything. I don't know him." I gripped a table next to me to steady myself.

The blonde gave me a look as though to say "Liar.", but thankfully, he didn't press on, just shrugged.

...So Itachi already loves someone else. At that moment, I didn't even want to find out who she was. Definitely someone prettier, smarter, richer, much less of an embarrassment than me.

Someone luckier.

I could feel tears stinging my eyes, but I blinked them back. No, I can't cry. Not in public, anyway.

"O-oi, are you okay, un?"

I almost forgot about Deidara being in the same room, even though he was the one who delivered the news to me.

"Y-yeah. Of course I am! I'm just, going to go home now." I forced a smile at him. He didn't say anything, just got up to follow me to the door.

"See you on... whenever, I guess."

"Hn."

Then we parted ways.

I don't know why I was feeling so sad. I mean, he's found someone he loves right? I should feel happy for him! What, did I really hope that he would reciprocate my feelings? How much more foolish can I get? And now that I think about it, I couldn't have had fallen in love with him. I just mistook some deep infatuation for something greater, that's all. I can get over this! I'll just stop going to the garden. I'll be over him in no time.

Before I knew it, I was already at the gate of my house.

Thank God its friday.

* * *

"Shiori-chan, are you okay?" Gen-san asked from behind the counter.

"What? Of course I am! Why, are my eyes swollen?"

"Well, no... But they are abit red."

I waved dismissively and just took the freshly-baked pastries from him to load onto the display. But from the crying I had last night, I expected my eyes to be bulging and blood-shot.

I sighed, heart still aching when I thought of yesterday. No, I won't feel sad anymore. I can get over him! It says so on the website anyway...

In all my sorrow, I actually went online and searched "how to get over a broken heart" while clutching a box of tissues and sobbing heavily. I even turned on some breakup songs. Don't laugh, I know I probably dramatised, but I was really desperately looking for something to ease the pain in my chest. It was also a good thing that my parents were out, I don't want them asking me questions.

Anyways, LoveAdviceOnline said that the number one thing one should do after a breakup (okay it wasn't a breakup that I had, far from it... but all heartbreaks are the same, right?) is to completely erase all connections with the heartbreaker. Right, so no more rooftops. I rarely see him in school aside from that anyway, so this should be easy. I also wanted to follow their "eat lots of chocolates" tip, but suddenly thought of the horror if I showed up on monday having gained 10 pounds.

Piece of cake. I'll get over this depression faster than I can say-

The bell on the cafe door tinkled, and a tall figure strode in.

"Itachi."

I nearly dropped the tray I have been holding.

Why does God like to torture me like this?

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hoho, poor Shiori. No time to even enjoy her new-found love. :P Hope my plot-thickening-thingy won't fail!**

**And btw, I've changed the summary abit. This story seems kinda cliched, I realised... sorry... But its so fun to write! I'll try to improve it!**

**And thanks for the reviews again, guys! I've re-read them for like, over 9000 times already! 8D  
To **Random Fan **(oh God, I have fans? :D :D :D) : Yep, Ouran kinda gave me the idea for how Shiori would first interact with Deidara! Uh, am I suppose to make a disclaimer for this...? ._. And yeah, I'm trying to make the characters as close as the canon as possible, that's why I put them all in Levels by their original ages! If not, I would have done high-school. I think Shiori's more like a high school student than University...  
**alicelouise'x**: Hey! Thanks for your reviews! :D Hehe, you can assume all you want, I'm not gonna reveal anything yet... XP and phew, I was afraid they would be OOC!  
**glitterthorn: **Oh God, IKR! Honestly, I think that the "looks aren't important" thing is kinda bullshit. I mean, yeah its what's inside's that important, but its physical attraction that draws you to them in the first place right!**

**Okay, gotta stop rambling now. Review some more, please? :3**


	7. Chapter 7

This is incredibly awkward.

I think I've been staring into Itachi's eyes for a minute before I finally mustered a stony "So what can I get for you, sir?"

He blinked before asking in a bland voice, "What time do you get off work?"

"I'm afraid that it does not concern you, sir." I stated bluntly, keeping a cool exterior. '_Oh, so now his secret lover's probably busy and he wants to entertain himself by coming to look for me?_' My mind thought coldy. But deep inside, I knew I was crumbling. "What can I get for you?" I repeated in a firmer voice.

For a nanosecond, Itachi looked slightly taken aback by my sudden coldness, and I felt guilty instantly. I mean, its not his fault that he's in love with someone else right? Heck, he doesn't even know that I knew that. He doesn't even know about my feelings for him (I hope)! All the tension here's only felt by me. He's probably wondering why I was being a bitch for no reason at all! So I decided to melt my iciness a little by forcing a smile.

"Anything."

Well, so be it. I went to the side to pour a glass of iced water and then pushed it towards him. "Don't worry, you don't have to pay for this."

He accepted the drink, expression blank, and then walked to the table near the cafe window and sat down, as cool as the liquid in his cup.

We didn't make anymore interaction after that, with me trying to look at anywhere but him, while he just sat in his seat quietly, staring outside the window. He didn't even touch his water.

Slowly, my resolution to cut all ties with him began to vanish. I mean, I'm acting like we just broke up or something! What we had was just a friendship! It doesn't mean that just because I found out that he has a sweetheart, we shouldn't be friends.

I sighed and resisted banging my head against the counter. Great, now how do I approach him without making me look like some PMS-ing bitch?

Luckily, I didn't have to answer that question as customers started streaming in. Before I knew it, the cafe was brimming with people. Every table was filled! Thank God it was self service, if not I would probably need eight more pairs of limbs to serve everyone here.

"Woah, we haven't had this much people since our opening!" Gen-san commented from behind the counter. I nodded in agreement while taking a look around the buzzing cafe. What happened? Why the sudden upsurge of customers? Did we place a "50% Discount! COME GET IT!" sign outside and forgot about it? Did- and our eyes landed on the answer.

Of course. That would explain why all the cafe's patrons were ladies.

Uchiha Itachi (who was staring idly outside the window, seemingly oblivious to the fact that everyone around was gushing and swooning over him). Our (unwitting) star attraction.

By the mid-afternoon we've already sold all our pastries and food, and that usually meant an early knock-off (which never happened before), but the cafe was still crowded. There was even a long queue of giggling schoolgirls outside! I turned to Gen-san. How do we tell the girls to clear out? They would most likely protest and glare us to hell if we do. I've learned not to mess with hormone-driven fangirls (I admit that I'm one myself). He shrugged.

Then, Itachi got up silently and strode to the counter, causing even more of a stir among the females (me included). He said softly to me in his smooth, deep voice, "Meet me at the park when you're done."

Of course, my body's natural reaction to instructions like these was to nod dumbly, which I followed.

Itachi was about to leave when Gen-san suddenly asked him to wait, went back to the kitchen and returned with a box.

"This is for you! For helping us get so much business today!" He said breathlessly and thrusted the box out at him.

Itachi raised an eyebrow quizically by a fraction, but accepted the gift anyway and said thanks. Then Gen-san _giggled_ and _blushed_ and disappeared to the kitchen to escape the angry glares from the girls in the cafe.

That was...odd...

I turned back to Itachi to find him already gone. Then, as quickly and sudden as they came, our customers left the cafe.

Okaaay... At least we made loads today!

I got ready to clear the place up after the last patron left, but Gen-san stopped me and said, "Don't worry, I'll do it today. Go find that handsome stud right now!"

"But-"

"No buts. Go, Shiori-chan!"

I smiled gratefully at him, changed out of the cafe uniform and then got ready go.

"Thanks so much, Gen-san!"

* * *

I twisted my fingers together.

I originally thought of standing Itachi up and giving him an excuse like, "I didn't know you meant THAT park!", but that wouldn't work cos' there's only one park in the vincinity. Plus, it isn't very nice (and how could _anyone_ bail out on him?). So here I am, on a wooden bench with him at my side.

"Thanks for, you know... back at the cafe..." I trailed off, unsure of how to phrase my words. I can't possibly go,_ "Hey dude, thanks for using your supreme hotness to lure them ladies in and giving us bizz!"_ right?

"I didn't do anything." Itachi gave me the same quizzical look he gave Gen-san.

I twitched. _He knows_. "Anyway, why did you come? You didn't even order anything!" _And you messed up my plan to get over you._ I added silently in my mind.

The Uchiha stared off to the beautiful garden field scenery in front of us. "I figured that coming up to an empty rooftop without prior notification wouldn't make you too happy."

You can't imagine, my dear. You can't imagine.

"I'm sorry," Itachi said in a flat tone, but a slight frown flashed over his features. "I had business to attend to."

Its obvious that he has no intention of telling me what that business was, so I didn't push it.

"Its okay." I sighed. "You can make it up by treating me to some dango!" I added jokingly to lighten the mood.

He gave me a small smile, and then continued staring at the grass field.

Its almost as if we're back in the school rooftop now like before, with the same easy silence and atmosphere. Only that we aren't dressed in uniform. God, he could make even a simple (but obviously expensive) ensemble of shirt and slacks look so good and formal.

"Ne, Itachi..." I started. He didn't give any acknowledgement, but I knew he was listening. "We're friends right?"

He gave me a look as though to say "Duh." (in his smexy, poker-faced way of course).

"And friends tell each other everything right?" Okay, okay, okay, I can do this. "Everything like, who they are interested in and stuff, right?" Oh God, some kid on a bicycle, just run me over now please!

He looked mildly shocked by my sudden question and underlying hint, but then immediately recovered and chuckled softly. "Ah."

He knew where I was getting at.

I waited anxiously for him to continue, my heart about to beat right out of my mouth. And finally after about 5 hours (okay, only a minute);

"I'll tell you about her another time, I do not wish to discuss it now."

He said it in a gentle way, but there was a final edge to his tone. I felt a pang in my chest. Okay, more of a stab. I've already prepared myself for this, but I guess its another thing to hear him confirm truth in what I hoped was a lie. He didn't even ask how I got to know about it.

Then, -I nearly missed it-, something that looked very much like sorrow appeared on his handsome face. But it went away as soon as it came.

Oh God, he hadn't broken up with her has he?

I expected myself celebrate and throw confetti at that fact, but somehow, I felt... sad?

I found myself thinking that if having his heart broken meant seeing that awful dismal look in his face again, I would rather he make up with her and feel good and happy instead. Even at the cost of my own happiness.

If he's happy, I'm happy.

In fact, I feel so pumped up to offer him love advice so that he could salvage his relationship that I almost forgot that he didn't want to talk about it, so I held my tongue.

I probably looked like I was bursting to say something, because he told me, "Its not what you think it is."

So... there wasn't a break up?

"I-I wasn't thinking anything!" I defended myself. He can't know that I was planning to start quoting from LoveAdviceOnline.

He shrugged off my unconvincing lie, then said "Its getting late now. We should go. You don't mind me sending you back, do you?"

I shook my head calmly. Deep inside, however, I was practically jumping. I mean, Uchiha Itachi's sending me home! If it weren't for the girlfriend, it would be almost like a date. But this is just a purely platonic thing, I reminded myself bitterly.

We walked back to my house in total silence. The good, rooftop-kind of silence, of course.

I had almost thought that his chaffeur would come and pick us up in a limo or soemthing, and I would arrive at my street in total style like a glamourazzi, with all my neighbours looking in awe, but I think I prefer this traditional, simple way. It gives me more time to be with him, I guess. I wonder if he walks his girlfriend home all the time. Lucky, lucky, girl.

Then suddenly, we're already at my house's front gate.

I unlocked the hinge and turned to Itachi. "Well, thanks for today, I guess. See you on-"

"Shiori!" Then my mother suddenly ambled down from the front porch. "There you are! How many times have I told you to wash your underw-"

I stared wide-eyed in horror at her. She _did not_ just say that in front of Itachi.

She had noted that she had said the wrong thing at the wrong time too, as she looked back and fro at Itachi and me, mouth open from finishing her sentence mid-way.

"I-I mean, wash underneath your d-desk! Its getting really dusty already!" She hastily corrected herself after a particularly long pause, even though it didn't make much sense.

"Yeah, s-sure thing, mom." I gritted out to her, then turned to smile embarrassingly at Itachi, who had an almost amused expression on his face. My left cheek muscle was twitching. "S-see you on monday, I guess."

He nodded to me, then politely to my mother, and walked off.

I waited to make sure that he's completely out of sight, before turning back to the woman who gave birth to me, who was suddenly very interested in her recently manicured nails.

"KAA-CHAAAAAN!"

* * *

Mom had been bugging me about Itachi for the rest of the weekend, convinced that there was something going on between the two of us despite my numerous claims that there isn't (and inside I was wishing there was). She got so excited that she told my dad over dinner, who suddenly dropped his chopsticks and started telling me about how I should start a career first before looking into love. Then she ran to the phone and called her friend.

"_Ne, ne, ne, Keiko! Guess what? Shiori's found a boyfriend!"_ I remember her speaking animatedly into the receiver. _"What? Of course! The most handsome boy I've ever seen, I tell you! He makes even Seiiko's son look like he got ran over by a bulldozer! Seriously! He's definitely rich. He was wearing this Versace..."_

I sighed while plopping down onto my seat in the Music Room. Mom, you have completely no idea.

"Long weekend, un?" Deidara sauntered to the empty seat beside me. I looked away, blushing slightly. Even the hoo-ha of my weekend didn't make me forget about the embarrassing thing I said on friday.

Then, Kurenai-sensei walked into class and tapped the table with her marker.

"Alright class! I'm going to brief you on the project I told you guys two weeks ago now, so listen up! This constitutes 25% of your grade for this semester."

The class stopped buzzing and once she got the attention she desired, Kurenai-sensei continued.

"Okay, your job is to find out about the history and origins of ten Japanese instruments, including how, what, when, they were used. You must also present and compose a piece for the instrument, and I trust that part would be easy for some of you." Her red eyes flickered to me. "Do not copy and paste material from the internet, I expect you all to visit musuems and whatnot to gather information. Deadline is next monday, so place this high on priority. Understood?"

There was a chorus of "Hai"-s and the class started buzzing again.

Deidara and I turned to look at each other simultaneously.

"We're going to your house to start, un."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey, guys! Sorry if this is kinda short, I kinda rushed through it, so it might not have captured the essence of emotions I wanted it to. Sorry! I know I shouldn't hasted through this but I wanted to upload a chapter by today!**

**Next chapter's going to be really fun, I promise. :D**

**And thank you so much for the reviews, guys! I'm sorry, but I don't have time to make review replies now (do you guys even want me to reply?), gotta rush to somewhere! I'll do that in the next chapter, that will be coming in about 2 weeks. Sorry! ^_^'**


	8. Chapter 8

"And so he insists on coming to my house!" I huffed and folded my arms. "Really, that friend of yours!"

Deidara was adamant about doing the project at my place, which is completely stupid. I mean, obviously with him being the way richer one, he should have all the top grade materials and the top grade location to start so that we can produce a top grade piece of assignment right? But nooo, he said that I should already have all the knowledge and information at my house considering that I was majoring in music. I don't even have a Koto! I only have this old recorder from my elementary school and an even older radio in my living room (if that counts).

Even the computer I have loads slower than a Daimyo takes to make up his mind!

Okay, actually, the real reason that I don't want to do it at my place is that... well, I don't want him over. I mean, my house is going to look like a big joke to him. He probably lives in this big french mansion with servants everywhere, while I live in this small dwelling with me being the only maid. I bet even his toilet is bigger than my parents' room!

"Deidara just wants to experience a... different kind of environment." Itachi said in an easy tone while staring at somewhere like he always does. "Don't take any offence."

We're at the rooftop now.

I scowled. What's so interesting about an average household?

"Don't worry, your house looks fine." He assured and I found myself lightening up.

"Anyway..." Itachi gently pushed a box towards me. "I believe I owe you this."

Oh my Kami! Its dango from Dango-Ya! They sell incredibly delicious deserts and treats, but charge exhorbitant prices. Mom once bought some mochi from there, and nobody could bear to eat them.

"I was only joking that time!" I said somewhat guiltily. Man, these are really expensive! I don't think I can accept such a- God, they look so good...

"Thanks, Itachi! Hehehe..." and I found myself finishing a stick. I mean, they're probably just peanuts to him, right...?

He gave me a quizzical look when I closed the lid of the box when there were still four untouched sticks left.

"Uh, I thought I could bring back some for my mom and dad, they like dango too!" Then I realised I probably came off like some cheapskate who brought back food from buffets. Crap.

But Itachi had an almost thoughtful expression on his face. "You could have told me, then I could have gotten some more."

"What? No! I mean, this is more than enough already!" Oh my God, he's such a darling! "Thanks, though."

There was a minute of silence as we both stared at the fishes swimming in the pond.

"By the way..." I was unsure on how to start it. "Were you the one who leaves food outside Sasuke's door? I mean, I heard about it and kinda suspected that it was you."

Itachi didn't say anything, and I thought that maybe I shouldn't have asked it. I probably made him sound like a stalker, damnnit!

"Sasuke is quite the picky eater. I was afraid that the school's food might not suit his tastes." He suddenly said softly.

I pondered over this. I've heard that saying the Uchiha Brothers' relationship being rocky would be the understatement of the year, but here Itachi is, still secretly caring for his younger brother? My God, can this man get anymore saint-like?

"Why don't the two of you make up or something? I mean-"

"I'm afraid that its not as simple as you think."

Crap, I've crossed a line. I bit my lip and looked down in shame. Damnnit, why did I have to ask that?

I heard a sigh beside me and felt a weight on the bench being lifted.

"Forgive me, Shiori." Itachi looked almost apologetic. "Maybe another time." And then he turned and walked towards the staircase.

I stared after his retreating back, heart beating faster than normal.

* * *

I drummed my fingers against the table and mindlessly flipped through the television channels, glancing at the clock every five minutes.

'_He is late._' I growled in my mind. Deidara is supposed to be here by eleven, and its already close to twelve! And to think I've woken up early today to clear the house up so that I could be ready half an hour before his arrival time in case he unexpectedly shows up earlier or something.

"Still not here yet? Tsk, such tardiness!" My mother tutted from the kitchen. Normally she wouldn't have said something like this, considering that she revers the upper-classmen like gods. But after finding out that the older heir of the Uchiha Conglomerate sent me home, she got really haughty and started disapproving of everybody other than him. What the hell is she thinking?

I told her that Deidara was coming over and all she got all indifferent and went "I don't care if he's not Itachi-kun." _Seriously?_

"And by the way, Shiori," she suddenly got all excited and bounded to the living room. I sighed. Oh no, not this again. "I was watching this drama the other day in which the supporting girl used some really smooth moves to get the guy and I was thinking, why not you learn a thing or two from it, you know?"

After sulking abit when I told her that it is impossible between Itachi and me because he already has someone else, she started telling me tips on how to, -in her words-, "_divert his attention_." What is wrong with that woman?

Luckily, before she could continue the doorbell rang and I bolted to it. Yanking the door open, I stood face-to-face with a bored-looking Deidara, noticing a taxi driving away behind him.

"Y-your late!" I stammered after a pause. Oh God, he looks absolutely gorgeous in that navy blue blazer jacket.

"I couldn't find your place, un." He stated simply.

"But I gave you directions!"

"What, you expect me to be familiar with the lower-class part of town?" He raised an eyebrow. That bastard, he just took a goddamn cab here! "And I believe you're supposed to let me in, un."

I gritted my teeth and bitterly stepped aside to allow him to saunter pass me.

"And I believe you're supposed to take off your shoes." I half-snapped when he was already a few steps past the _Genkan _and scrutinizing the place.

"What?" He tore his eyes away from a small vase.

I sighed and set a pair of slippers in front of him. "You don't wear outside shoes into a house."

He frowned deeply, but smoothly slipped out from his fitted Italian leather shoes into my free-sized, store bought cotton ones. "Is this a commoner thing? We don't do this at my place, nor any other place I've been, un."

"Its a tradition thing!" I'm kind of surprised. I mean, I didn't know that the upper-classmen were so westernized!

Shrugging it off, Deidara followed me to the living room where he was suddenly greeted, very warmly I might add, by my mom.

"Are you Deidara-kun? Welcome to my humble abode, I am Shiori's mother. Please feel free to make yourself at home, if you need or want anything, just let me know!"

I gaped. _What? _This is a really different attitude from just now. And how the hell did she managed to dress up like that in 3 minutes?

Deidara arched an eyebrow, but slightly bowed to show a little courtesy. "Ah, sure."

"You can go get comfortable here first," she smiled sweetly, then suddenly snapped at me. "Shiori! Go get some drinks for our guest."

I opened my mouth to protest, but shut it when I saw the look on my mother's face, and dragged my feet to the kitchen.

I was heating the water when I suddenly felt a heavy weight on my shoulders. "You didn't tell me your classmate would be this handsome!"

"I thought you wouldn't care if he isn't Itachi?"

"Well, uh..." My mom looked away briefly, then shot back. "Anyway, Kaa-san's been thinking, so maybe trying to steal somebody else's man would be, a very immoral thing to do. So how about finding _another_ one instead? I mean, this Deidara boy's rich right?"

I gave her an incredulous stare. "I don't want to say anything."

"Na, na, na, Shiori~" She followed me around the kitchen while I loaded the steaming cups of tea onto a tray. "Naaaa~"

"I have no time for this! He's only here to do a project!" And then I stalked back to the living room. That woman seriously has a screw loose up there.

"Drink it." I growled when Deidara looked at his cup skeptically.

"I've never drunk tea made like this before. We only boil tea leaves." Then he cautiously took a sip. "But I guess this isn't too bad, un."

"Right. Anyway, I was thinking that we should visit museums first to get information then think of a way to present it." I informed the blonde who stood up to look around my living room, ocassionally picking up some random item and examining it. "So I'm going up to change and then we can leave."

When I came back down, Deidara was holding up a picture frame and and snorting. "Is that you, un?"

Crap, that's my middle school picture! I was going through puberty and looked like I had the Pacific Ring of Fire on my face, not to mention the greasy hair with a horrible centre-part! I snarled. "L-let's go now!"

He made a face, but nonetheless set down the frame and followed me to the door.

"Ah! Leaving so fast? Anyway would you be coming back, Deidara-kun? Auntie will be cooking dinner~" My mother suddenly appeared with a kind, motherly smile.

"Kaa-chan! Of course he won't be-"

"I would like that, un." Deidara cut across me, a small smirk showing.

I resisted the urge to pinch my nose bridge. This cannot go down well.

* * *

"We're finally done!" I exclaimed, breathless.

Me and Deidara were slumped at a bench outside the Otogakure Musical Repository, the second place we've stopped by, since I've decided to visit two museums in order to uncover as much information as we can. I noted spitefully that Deidara didn't even look tired, which is a given considering that only _I _have been doing all the work so far. Okay, so maybe he helped a little by paying for the entrance fees and providing quick transport, which was how we managed to get around two museums and finish taking down everything we need in just a short span of three and a half hours. That, and my efficiency, of course.

But seriously, I have no idea how he manages to hail like, five _Royal Premier Sedan _taxis instantly with just a raise of his hand! And the moment he flashed his wallet, the driver stepped on the gas and we're at our destination the next moment. Tch, rich guy. I have to wait for like, fifteen minutes before getting one and the driver would purposely take a longer route so as to get more money from me!

"Man, this place looked really nice. I wish that we could have a longer time to view the stuff in there." I stared wistfully at the entrance of the museum.

Deidara scoffed. "There isn't anything much in there. I've been here for more times than I would've liked anyway."

"And why is that, when you don't really like music in the first place?"

"The museum owner, Orochimaru, was in a small collaboration with Sasori, un." I noticed how he slightly cringed when mentioning the Orochimaru guy's name, but didn't ask anything. "Anyway, shouldn't we be going to your house to compose a piece for the Koto?"

"I told you before that I don't have one!" I said exasperatedly. God, I've mentioned it to him for about nine thousand times in class already!

"What, so we're going back to the school?" Deidara said with a little hint of irritation in his tone, as though he didn't like me, or anyone for that matter, raising voices at him.

"Well, no." I unfurrowed my brow, not wanting to get him riled. "I've got somewhere better."

"But first..." my stomach growled and I grinned. "Can we eat?"

* * *

"Why did you drag me to a..." Deidara squinted his eyes. "...Takoyaki stand?"

"Because I feel like eating Takoyaki." Then I said to the man flipping the octopus balls, "Two boxes please!"

"If you wanted to eat then I could have brought us to a restaurant." The blonde started eyeing the small store distastefully. My God, has he no tact? We're right in front of the stand's owner!

"I don't need you to pay for me!"

"Who said I will be paying for you, un?" An amused smirk.

"T-then I obviously won't be able to afford a meal at wherever you want to eat, so deal with this!" Then I shoved one of the boxes in his hands and sat down on the small wooden bench set up outside the stand.

The young sculptor sat down, then poked a takoyaki and studied it before tentatively taking a bite.

"Its good, huh?" I happily ate one of mine too. "I used to stop by here everytime I came around this area to have my Koto classes when I was learning it."

"I've never eaten streetside food before, un." He said before placing another sphere into his mouth. "Its surprisingly good."

"What? Never? You really have to, man!" I asked, shocked. Is he even Japanese? "Maybe next time I'll bring you to some other places!" I added without really thinking.

He made some noise that sounded like a grunt, and cleared his box.

After we're done, I led him to the music school where I used to take Koto lessons.

"Welco- Is that you, Shiori-chan?" The school's administrator, recognized me instantly.

"Hai, Mameba-san! Long time no see!" I beamed at the forty-year-old woman whom I've not seen for four years. "Can I rent a Koto and a room for about maybe two hours?"

"Of course! One of the teachers just finished his shift. Its Room 201, you remember the way right?"

"Thanks!" I nodded and took the key. Then I turned to motion to Deidara, who was looking curiously at almost everything in the shop (seriously, has he not seen _anything_ in his life?) to follow me.

* * *

I struck the last note, extremely pleased with myself. "That should do it."

"Not bad, un." Deidara commented.

"Ain't it?" I smiled appreciatively at him, pleased at his compliment. He closed his eyes and made a "Hn" sound, setting more of his weight against the table he was leaning against.

We stayed silent for a little while. I noticed that it was different from my silences with Itachi; with Deidara, I felt like I need to anticipate something.

It doesn't feel like a bad thing, though.

"Why did you quit, un?" His voice suddenly cut through my chain of thoughts.

"Huh, what?"

"Why did you quit the Koto? You're not half bad at it."

"Well..." I looked up thoughtfully. "I quit when I started high school. I figured that I wanted to spend more time on my studies, so I can get into a good university."

"And I did!" I added as an afterthought. "And I guess that would mean that I will be able to get good jobs with decent pays or something."

"So you gave up your passion for monetary gain?" He asked, with a hint of scorn.

"What? No! Unlike you, who probably already have your entire future paid and secured, I need to get a decent pay to support my family. I doubt my dad's silk company can hold out, not at the rate my mom's spending anyway."

"Why? Can't they provide for themselves?"

I looked at him as though he just slapped an old woman for no reason at all. "I want to repay them for taking care of me all these years, and ensure that they can live comfortably in their old age! Have you no sense of filial piety?"

He looked lost for a moment, then frowned. "My parents always told me to succeed for the sake of myself, like how they did."

I was at a loss for words, and felt a mixture of sympathy and guilt. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh; I forgot that we have very different upbringings afterall.

"B-But you can't be that selfish. You need to do things for others too, like people who you cherish." I decided to switch the topic before I start saying cheesy drama serial lines. "Anyway, I didn't completely quit the Koto. I still played it in my free time! But that was before my stupid cousin went to break it." I grinded my teeth grudgefully at that memory.

"Then buy a new one, un." He said like it was the most obvious thing to do (which it probably is).

"My dad's too cheap." I sniffed and stood up. "Anyway, we should get going, if not my mother's food will get cold."

"Oh, about that." Deidara looked like he had just remembered something. "I have to go somewhere afterall."

I frowned irritatedly. "But my mom's already cooked your share! How can you just not turn up like this?"

The blonde smirked then strutted towards me, and out of instinct, I backed up all the way to the closed door.

W-what is he doing? My eyes darted from the floor to his face nervously, not daring to look at the sculptor who is standing too close to me for comfort.

This is really wrong with him cornering me like this!

"Then I guess..." He pushed my head lightly with his finger till it rested against the wood, smirking and looking down at me with half-lidded eyes. God, he looks sexy like that... "I guess I'll go and have it another time."

My mouth went dry, and my heart was about to beat right out of it.

Then he removed his finger from my forehead, looked at it for a moment before wiping it on my shirt, and gave me a mildly sneering look.

Oh, that _asshole!_

Suddenly, without warning, he unbolted the door, nearly causing my to fall over from the abrupt lack of support, and sauntered down the corridor carelessly.

"W-what other time?" I called out to his retreating back, face about to burn off with the fiery blush that was scorching it. Whether due to embarrassment or anger, I don't know.

He just raised a hand as though to bid goodbye, not turning around or even pausing.

* * *

"Why didn't you just force him here?" My mother snapped angrily for the fifthteenth time at dinner. I decided that she wasn't really expecting an answer.

Well, at least the good thing that came out of this is that my mom had cooked really, really nice dishes, in an attempt to impress Deidara or something. And since he's not here, I get a bigger share!

"Ne, Shiori," My dad started eagerly through a mouthful of rice. "Tou-san knows that he wasn't supportive of you fraternizing with boys." I nearly choke on my tempura at his choice of words. "But this Deidara boy, he sounds like a good chap!"

I lowered my chopsticks, eyes narrowed. "What has Kaa-chan been telling you?"

"This Deidara boy," He gulped down whatever he was chewing. "the son of the Head of the National Defense Corps! And not to mention a young prodigal sculptor!" I inwardly sighed. Go figure.

"Shiori, my clever, _darling_ daughter!" My mom gushed and pinched my cheeks affectionately. "Kaa-chan merely asked you to snag the worst-off boy there, but you scored with TWO of the best ones there!" I nearly sprayed her with the miso soup I had in my mouth. _I didn't score with them!_

Though I think I wouldn't mind... especially Itachi...

"Nineteen years of hard work sure paid off!" My dad beamed proudly.

"Now, Shiori, Kaa-chan personally feels that Itachi-kun would be the better choice, but its up to you-"

"What? No! Deidara is obviously the better one. He's already earning his own keep with his talent while that Uchiha's probably living off his parent's money. He doesn't know hard work yet!" My dad retorted, and my eye twitched in annoyance when he spoke of Itachi like that.

"Oh, what do you know, you old man!"

I decided to tune their argument out and concentrate on eating my food...

...and control my wildly beating heart when I suddenly thought about the scene at the door.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey, sorry for the kinda long wait! I've decided that I've screwed my exams...**

**And sorry for misleading you in the previous chapter; turns out this one wasn't as fun or interesting as i thought it would be. I realised that I can't add in too much "happenings" in their little outing, cos they are going out to do a project afterall!**

**And for those who found the "wiping finger at shirt" thing familiar, I got it from Goong when Shin and Chaekyung first met (okay, I think it was their second/third meeting, can't remember). I found it really funny LOL. And I apologise for my lack of originality...**

**THANK YOU GUYS (or more like girls, right?) FOR THE REVIEWS! Hmm, Deidara or Itachi, I wonder... ;) No seriously I haven't thought about it yet LOL.**

**And to **Kushihime**: Yep, characterwise, Deidara would be Minho (WHO IS UBER HOT OH GOD I JIZZ EVERYTIME I SEE HIS PICTURE OKAY SHUTUP) and Itachi HyunJong. I guess I don't need to say that Sasori would be Kimbuem (SO CUTEEEEE) and Hidan's Kim Joon (I'M IN LOVEEE), but I just did, hehe. Yep, I (not-so) loosely based them on them.**

**But don't let that give you any assumptions for the ending of this story though! I plan to make it as different as my creativeness allows me to. And don't worry, there won't be a Ga Eul for Sasori cos' I'm selfish like that. :P Unless you want Gen-san to end up with him... uh, LOLOLOL NO.**

**C'mere Reviews~ C'mere~ For a please with a cherry on top? :3  
**

**Okay, that's all folks! Until next time. BTW I'VE CREATED A FICTIONPRESS ACCOUNT. DO CHECK IT OUT IF YOU'RE BORED! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright, listen up!"

Well, this is rare. The _entire_ school's gathered at the hall; all the way from the snot-nosed Level 1's to the 19's, and today is just an ordinary day. Mass assemblies are usually only held on special occasions, like the start and end of the school year, festivals and holiday-eves, whatever. That's according to Sakura anyway, since I've only been here for a short period of time.

Sarutobi-sama stepped up and took the microphone from Asuma-sensei, then paused for a few moments to allow everybody to quieten down. I took the time to notice that Itachi is nowhere to be seen. Actually, neither are Deidara, Sasori and Hidan, for that matter.

"As you all know," The Hokage said in that wise-old-man voice of his, "I've been serving this school for a long time of 25 years." -Holy, crap, that's long!- "And I must say, it is time for me to step down and enjoy my remaining life in retirement."

The sudden (okay, not so sudden, since he's really old and this is bound to happen sooner or later) news took awhile to sink in and when it did, unleashed a barrage of comments among the crowd.

"But, Jii-chan!"

"About time he did."

"Man, I'm gonna miss him!"

"I hope his replacement will be just as good."

Sarutobi-sama cleared his throat and raised a hand for silence, before returning the microphone to Asuma. He went to sit down with the other Kages at the back of the stage while his cigarette-smoking son spoke, a slight tremble in his voice.

"As of such, a farewell party will be held for the Hokage on the last day of this month, which you all are strongly encouraged to attend. More details will be given later."

This caused even more of a stir amoung the students, who all became excited about the idea of a party. I think I even heard a girl telling her friend about the outfit she'll be wearing. That's some fast planning!

Doesn't matter to me, I'm not going to attend it anyway.

* * *

"What? What do you mean you're not?" Ino shrieked, her hand slamming her chopsticks on the table.

"Exactly what I meant." I raised an eyebrow while chewing on a piece of sashimi, which as always, was _good_.

"But how can _anyone_ not want to go to parties?" The way she said it, you'd think I was commiting blaspemy!

"Well, parties are just not my thing, I guess." I shrugged. _Because I've never been to one._

"Then make it your thing! You must attend this party. I've heard that a lot of the alumni will be coming back! Its a majorly good chance for socialising and having fun!" Ino tried explaining, but my resolve stands firm.

Though, I actually _kinda_ want to attend it... I mean, it _does_ sound interesting, and I haven't been to one yet, so it would be a totally new experience. I wonder if Itachi would be going too, though he doesn't seem like the type to.

But, nah. And plus-

"I don't have a dress anyway!" I scratched the side of my cheek embarrassedly.

The blonde girl blinked, before bursting into a big grin. "Then that's even better! We can go shopping together!"

An uneasy smile tugged on my lips. "Well, I don't know about that..."

"Of course you do! We can go to that new mall, which I heard sells a lot of really nice clothes. I saw this absolutely gorgeous purple blouse in the magazine the other day, and-"

"Pause!" I held a hand up to stop her rambling and gulped the last of my miso soup. The school bell chose that moment to chime, signalling the start of the next lesson, which in my case, will be a free period. "Okay, I get it, Ino-chan. Give me some time to think about it."

The Yamanaka's face lit into a pretty smile. "You better! The party's only in two weeks!"

"I'm sure that's plenty of time." I stood up and collected my things, smiling at her. "See you later!"

"Think about it, okay!"

I gave her an offhand wave while walking out of the massive door of the cafetaria.

Now, to something more important.

* * *

The breeze blew gently at ink-dark silk, and I found myself fascinated with his unworldly beauty all over again.

Okay, my eyes are starting to strain. God knows how long I've been looking at Uchiha Itachi through the corner of my eyes, but I just can't help it.

But seriously, how can anyone still look so refined with hair whipping all over his face?

"Something on your mind?"

My eyes darted back to the orange fishes swimming idly around the pond, heat scorching my cheeks. Crap, I hope he hasn't noticed me being some crazy-obsessed fangirl stalker (though technically, I am sort of one, but that's not the point)! "Nothing!"

He didn't push it, and silence filled the air once more.

Until I broke it.

"Are you going to Sarutobi-sensei's farewell party? I mean, maybe you haven't heard of it, since you weren't in the hall today, but he's stepping down and there's a party at the end of the month." Wait a second, did I just reveal my stalker tendencies...?

"I know of his retirement." The Uchiha regarded my question for a moment. "But I will not be attending his send-off."

I tried to take on what I hoped to be a nonchalant tone. "I'm not going too! I don't do these kind of things anyway!" Then added silently in my mind, 'a_nd you're not going.'_

Ah, I guessed that this would happen. But even so, my fantasies about showing up at the party looking all glamourous hanging off his arm all came crashing down. Damn it. I had even thought about what to say when people ask if we're an item or not! Which would be "No, we're just really close friends!" followed by a dismissing flick of my wrist. Then, Itachi will look all dejected and I will ask if there's anything wrong, and he will say "Nothing. Its just that I've always hope that we are something more..." And then I will be all shocked and say "Really? I... I've always hoped for that too..." And then he will look deeply into my eyes and-

Okay I better stop. I think Itachi's looking at me.

He is. Oh my God, I hope that I didn't look like some blissful idiot! Then he turned back to the pond and gave a small smile, while I nervously fiddled around with my fingers.

* * *

Okay, the more I think about it, the more vexed I feel. To be honest, maybe I really should go to that party. I mean, I am part of the school and I should really use the chance to get to know my schoolmates better! After all, what kind of loser stays at home while the rest of the school's out enjoying, right?

Well, me. (Itachi doesn't count. Obviously.)

I sighed as I walked down the corridor, heading for the gates. Man, if only I had some other incentive to make me want to attend it. And a nice dress.

"Going home, un?"

I stopped in my tracks and turned to see the overconfident blonde strutting towards me. Okay, fine, he wasn't strutting, just walking in that I-own-this-world kind of way. "Yeah. Why?"

"You're not allowed to."

The left side of my face scrunched with disbelief at his ridiculousness. Wh-

"If I remember correctly, you told me before that you would, quote, 'bring me to some other places', hmm?" He raised an eyebrow, a cocky smirk complimenting his arrogant features.

Oh.

I feigned confusion and rubbed the back of my head. "Hehe, did I say that? I can't remember!"

I'll just play stupid till the end!

…

Or maybe not, from that look on his face. I thrust my hand down and sighed in defeat. "Alright, where do you wanna go?"

"Wherever. You're supposed to do the work."

Tch. Bastard.

* * *

Alright, so hanging out with Deidara isn't really that bad, I guess. Underneath that cool, jerkass exterior, he's actually quite a dork, really. Unintentionally of course. I mean, whenever something proves his misconceptions about the 'commoner's life' wrong, there's this sort of wonder on his face and its just so adorable. Seriously. And the way he tries and eats a kind of streetfood that he likes is just too cute.

I felt myself loosening up around him more than I thought I would. I told him about all the stupid things that my dad does to save money (which he said reminded him of a friend of his) and a detailed account of when my cousin broke my koto. In return, he told me about how this guy called Tobi irritated him to no end, which I found really funny because this Tobi guy sounds like a total goofball. Before I knew it, we had already finished touring 3 quarters of the food alley.

"Hai! Four Korokke!" The vendor called out and proceeded to fry the croquettes. "500 yen each person, onegaishimasu!"

I opened my wallet, ready to fish out the coin when I suddenly realised that if I do so, I'll be 500 yen short of finally buying that limited-edition _We Want Your Secret _Drama DVD set. No, I can't! But the croquettes look so good, and plus I've already ordered them... I turned to Deidara. Maybe...

"Are we out on a date?" He suddenly asked with a straight face.

"What?" _What is with that sudden question?_ "No! Of course no-"

"Then pay for yourself, un."

Okay, I take what I said back. He is a jerkass.

I grudgingly sat down on a bench next to the blonde artist, piping hot Korokkes in hand and silently lamenting that I would have to wait a little longer for my DVD. I took a bite out of my croquette and watched as Deidara ate his.

"This is good, un!" His eyes widened slightly in surprise as he finished it, then started on the second one. "Some restaurants sell this, and I didn't expect that this cheap one would taste better."

"Told you so! Our school has this too, but its not as crispy." Oh my God, I didn't know that someone can look this endearing eating something as simple as croquettes. He ate chicken wings just now without looking like some savage too! How can _anyone_ look glamourous eating chicken wings?

He sucked on the pad of his left thumb, then looked past my shoulder and pointed. "What's that, un?"

"Huh? There's nothing ther- HEY! YOU ASSHOLE!" I take back what I said again. That bastard stole my food when I turned! So I just wasted 500 yen and my DVD for nothing?

"If you wanted another one you could've bought it!" I glared at him and slapped his bicep lightly while he took the last bite of _my_ Korroke. I was waiting to eat it too...!

He sniggered and turned back to me. "I was too lazy to walk over there, un." He surveyed my expression (which I made sure conveyed irritation) with his cheek resting on his left knuckles, elbow propped up on his knee, and then pinched my cheek and shook it mildly with his other hand. "And you look so funny when you're pissed."

The blonde artist then stood up and dusted himself, while I put a hand to the cheek that he touched, unsure what to think of it. "Your mother's cooking tonight, un?"

"No. And even if she is, so what?" I stood up too and trailed after him.

"Tell me when she is, so I can come over."

Ugh, how thick is his skin? "Like hell I will!"

"You will." Deidara smirked, then took out his cellphone. He briefly glanced at it, and returned his attention to me. "I've got to go off now. See you in school tomorrow, un."

"I hope not!" I called out to his retreating back. He didn't even reply or raise a hand to wave. I huffed and collected my schoolbag, unbelieving of how self-centred he is. That guy really thinks that the world revolves around him! Someone should really give him a kick. He's so unlike Itachi!

But, for some reason... I don't think I dislike him at all.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update! Had a really really really major exam to study for, and I tried to put myself under a ban from using the computer (which failed midway). Anyways, I hope that this chapter isn't too bad, since my fic-writing skills haven't been touched for like, quite awhile, hehe. Idk why, but this chapter feels like a filler to me. X_X And yeah, the food-stealing thing at the end's so cliched. But hey, everybody likes cliches, right? XD **

**I'll do individual review (THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THEM) replies in the next chapter, cos' its really late now and I wanna sleep soon... Sorry, please forgive me! Haha, I notice that there's a lot of interpretation about Deidara liking Shiori going around you guys... I shall not say anything about it now. :P**

**And I've changed all the chapter titles, because I just realised how gay the previous ones sounded. O_O**

**Oh! And btw, I've started another story, My Boyfriend Is Type B. Yep, its based off the movie (because its ****just too lovable) and its a HidanOC fic, so do check it out! And yeah, I re-used the character name Shiori for it, and the general appearance of the character too, because I can't think of anything else and I really like the name Shiori. So yeah... ._. Anyways, please give it a try (and leave a review or two)! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

"So, Shiori, have you decided to go for the party?" Ino asked me the moment I set my tray on the table. I haven't even sat down yet!

I scratched my cheek nervously. "Oh, about that..."

"You mean you're not going?" Tenten exclaimed, disbelief written all over her face.

I just nodded without saying anything. Come on, its just one party!

"But you must, must, must attend this! Its like..." Sakura trailed off abruptly and the four other girls suddenly stared above me with a surprised, or rather, shocked look. Confused, I followed their gaze. Is there a teacher behi-

"You're sitting with me, un." Deidara grabbed my tray and pulled me away by the wrist, then headed towards one of the free tables at the side of the cafetaria. My eyes shot between him and the girls, who were too stunned to do anything. Completely flummoxed, I twisted my wrist out of his grasp.

"Oi, you can't just drag people off like that without their permission!" I massaged my wrist, even though he didn't grab it that hard. Oh my God, people are starting to stare and whisper.

"I can if I want to." He replied simply, setting my tray down on the table and then taking a seat on one of the chairs. I followed suit, and then tried to push the buzzing from the five main tables to the back of my mind.

"Just ignore them, un." Deidara nonchantly fiddled with the ring that was on his right index, one leg propped up on a knee.

Easier said than done. I noticed that the ring was similar to the one that Itachi has, except Deidara's has the character for _blue_ on his. "Where're your friends?"

He directed his gaze to the majestic lake that our table has granted us a view of. "Sasori-no-danna's at some exhibition, Hidan has a hangover and Itachi ditched school."

I sulked and then mumbled under my breath, "Why can't you be the one who ditched instead..."

"Did you say something?"

"N-no!" I gave a half-hearted smile, then leaned in curiously. "Then why did you-"

"Yesterday was actually kind of fun, un." He answered before I even asked, then his eyes shot to me and he smirked. "You're interesting."

I opened my mouth to ask what he meant but he beat me to it again. "Don't ask questions, un. Eat your food." He nodded to the tray, which I then pulled closer to me and started to pick at, not really having an appetite.

"Are you going to the Hokage's party?" I asked, just to start a conversation.

Deidara shrugged. "Who knows. You?"

"Nope."

"Heh. Guessed as much."

_Ass. What does he mean by that?_ I decided to not say anything and just nibble on my rice. We sat like this in silence until the bell rang.

* * *

I slumped down on my seat, staring idly at the board while waiting for the teacher to arrive. I was resting my chin on my arms, silently lamenting that I've not seen Itachi for three days, when suddenly, an overwhelming scent of perfume washed over me.

"Hey, are you together with Deidara-sama or anything?" Riko asked in that shrill voice of hers, one hand twirling her brown locks while the other supported her arm up.

"What? No! Of course not!" I immediately shot up.

"Then why were you two sitting together during recess, you little skank!" Rika cried, visibly upset. She even stamped a foot down! Who the hell does that? And me, a skank?

"What's wrong with that?" Okay, I know what. "We are just..."

"Just what?" They scowled together.

"Just..." I trailed off pathetically. Is Deidara even my friend? I mean, I do consider him that now but I don't know if he-

"We are just friends, un." A cold voice suddenly came in and the three of us shot up to see Deidara with an indifferent expression.

"Ah, Deidara-san!" They tried to give their best smiles, which really were extremely pretty, if they aren't such bitches that is. "We didn't know-"

"And is there a problem with that?" He asked cooly with a jerk of his head, while staring down at the two of them (even though he isn't that much taller).

"N-No! Not at all!" Riko nudged her friend, her smile starting to twitch.

"Y-yeah! And we'll, we'll just be going. See you around." And the two of them scampered off. The blonde artist then set down beside me, as though nothing had happened at all.

I tried to steal a few glances at him, the silence between us awkward. Then, plucking up all my courage, I started. "J-Just now..."

"Hah?" He turned to me, an eyebrow raised.

"Just now... Did, did you mean it...?" I looked away, feeling more and more embarrassed. God, why didn't I just held my tongue?

There was a few moments of silence before he started to chuckle. I whipped my head back, indignant. What was there to laugh about?

"Oi, you jerk! Its not funny!"

"Ahahaha!" He finally stopped and then turned to me, extremely amused. "Just as I thought, you really are interesting, un."

He leaned back into his seat. "And yeah, I meant it."

I stared at him, starting to feel the corners of my lips lift.

Then, he turned back to me with a nonplussed look. "Don't let that get into your head, un."

* * *

Its been a week after that day. Deidara and I would sit together in classes, and whenever the other Akatsuki are not here, he would come and force me to sit with him in lunch and recess too. Okay, so I feel like some sort of second-option for that, but for some reason I don't really mind it. In fact, I felt more and more comfortable with him, and we can sometimes talk non-stop. I mean, Kurenai-sensei once had to tell us to shut up (okay, she directed it to me, but I know she meant the both of us)! I found out that he once studied directly under Onoki-sama (the Tsuchikage) during his middle school period, but ended when he got more involved in the arts, something that the Tsuchikage didn't appreciate. He told me more about his pottery and clay, while I told him more about my Koto and music. So, overall, we've gotten quite close (well, that's what I think anyway), but unfortunately at the expense of my friendship with the Konoha girls. And another sad thing is that the last time I saw Itachi was 10 days, 6 hours, 47 minutes and 35 seconds ago. Okay, I didn't actually count the minutes and seconds but you get my idea.

I sighed as I closed the closet door shut. Talking to Deidara in class today earned me detention. I mean, who the hell gives detention for that? I bet Asuma-sensei had some kind of quarrel with Kurenai-sensei, that's why he's so pissy. He made me sort out the bottles in the chemistry lab closet! And it was tough. There was this shelf that nearly toppled when I opened the door. Yes, it was that crampy. I was exhausted when I finally finished, and to make matters worse, some kid told me that Gai-sensei asked to meet me at the gym. Something about height and weight taking.

I was about to turn when I realised that my schoolbag's strap was caught in between the door. Oh God, you've got to be kidding me! There's no way in hell I'm gonna open it and risk that shelf falling over me, so I decided to just pull it out.

Holy crap. The door's closed tight! I took a harder pull, but it's still stuck. So, gathering all my strength, I gave the hardest yank I could, and stumbled backwards. Yes, its finally free! But I think I collided into someo-

"WHAT THE FUCK? ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING CASTRATE ME?"

Oh my God. I know that voice. I timidly turned around to see a very pissed off Hidan...

...Who was clutching painfully at his crotch. _Oh my freaking God, did I just elbow him there?_

"I'm so sorry!" I cried out. "I totally didn't mean to do that! I didn't know you were behind and I didn't know that I would hit you...there..." I trailed off helplessly. Oh God, why, why, _why_ did my elbow have to connect to his...area? And why did it have to be _Hidan_?

"Jashin-sama, it freaking hurts!" He gasped out agonisingly. I couldn't have hit him that hard, could I? "Look bitch, you're lucky that I have to rush to meet that dickwad Kakuzu, if not I would have fucking massacred you, okay? Ngahhh!"

I have no idea who the hell is Kakuzu, but I'm eternally in his debt, if not I'm very sure that I'll be dead by now. Damn it, why didn't I just open the goddamn door? Having that shelf crashing down on me would be 10 times better than this!

He straightened up, still flinching heavily. "If... If I end up impotent..." He raised a finger threateningly at me. "If I end up fucking impotent, your pussy will regret it, got that?" Then he stalked off, hobbling slightly.

_My...my pussy will...regret it...?_ What the hell kind of warning is that? Nevertheless, I quickly grabbed my wretched bag and ran off to the gym.

And that was how I officially met Hidan.

"Gai-sensei!" I called out to the empty gymnasium, which contained a bigass pool that has like 5 sections of varying depth. And which school has _heated_ swimming pools?

I walked along the edge of the pool, staring into its crystal clear water. This is strange, Gai-sensei is _never _late. He is like, enthusiastic about everything! Did that kid get the wrong information of something? Maybe he-

A sudden force pushed me and I fell into the pool with a big splash. Thrashing around violently, I re-surfaced into the air and gasped. Then, using a hand to brush water and soaked hair away from my eyes, I saw Riko and Rika sneering down viciously at me from the edge.

"What the hell did you do that for?" I shouted, trying to keep myself afloat.

"You deserved it, you stupid little girl!" Riko screamed. "Sticking around Deidara-sama like that."

"Yeah!" Her friend joined in. "Listen, just stop embarrassing yourself and him, okay? Have fun when the polo team comes in." Then, they just tittered off.

"Oi, oi! Come back!" I swam to the edge and pushed myself up, nearly falling back due to the weight of my water-logged clothes. Oh my God, those two horrible, despicable sluts! I looked down helplessly at my soaked uniform. What am I going to do? I can't go home like that! And neither can I stay here in the gym. If the polo team comes in for training, they'll see me and give me hell because they're all really touchy about people swimming in the pool with clothes on. Something about dirtying the sacred water and cursing their luck or whatever. Tsk! I glanced around, looking for a solution. I can't call my father to come and pick me up because he's at work!

I heard some footsteps near the entrance. Oh my God, the polo team's coming in! Okay, I better get out of here first, then think of a way.

I really want to scream out in frustration, or cry. Why is it that I'm the only one who gets all this shit? I looked down at my clothes again, and they're still as wet as before. I've just managed to get out of the gym without anybody seeing me, and am heading towards the back gate from there. Hopefully nobody's hanging around the garden at the back of the school, because I really look like an idiot, with my hair dripping wet and all. A breeze blew past, causing me to sneeze violently.

"What happened to you?"

My vision cleared up and I saw none other than Uchiha Itachi a few feet away from me, a slight frown on his handsome face. Crap! I brushed hardly at my hair, as though it would dry more quickly.

"I slipped on the water and fell into the pool, hehe." I gave an embarrassed laugh, though feeling terrible for lying to him. He doesn't need to know what really happened.

Itachi just stared at me with an unreadable expression, so I just blinked and tried to give the most convincing hehe-sorry-for-being-clumsy expression. "Um, I have to go home now. See you around."

"Wait." I looked up to see him walking into the gym that wasn't far from us, and returning with a towel in hand. Then, he lifted it and dabbed at my left temple, while I stared wide-eyed at him.

"Be careful next time." He told me tonelessly, though I seriously doubt that he bought my lie. He handed the towel to me, and then shrugged off his school blazer and set it over my shoulders. "Call a taxi. You'll catch a cold if you take the bus like that."

And then, he just walked off.

* * *

The full effect of what had transpired reached me only when I'm in the cab. My face was hot, my heart beating at 180mph, and my smile wider and happier than a lottery winner. In fact, I even viewed Riko and Rika pushing me into the pool as a good thing! This is seriously a blessing in disguise! I could replay the scene over and over again and swoon with joy each time. If I were at home alone now, I would be squealing and twirling around. Probably throw flower petals in the air too.

Okay, so dad will kill me for spending on cab fare, and the taxi driver was looking disdainfully at me through the rearview mirror, because I'm dripping water all over his seats, but I don't care. The only thing that matters is this blazer that's draped over my shoulders now.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay...this chapter is...so...GENERIC! LOL. Okay, I have a secret thing for cliches, alright? XD And I'm gonna try to wean off Shiori from the Konoha peeps now, and get her to warm up to the Akatsuki. It'll take awhile though, cos she can't possible just abandon her friends, right? :/**

**Here're some review replies (sorry if I couldn't reply them all... ._.):**

**HMOrange216: Hey! Yep, I've watched Ouran (OKAY AND I CAN'T HELP BUT SAY THAT THE LIVE DRAMA ACTORS DO NO JUSTICE TOWARDS THE MANGA/ANIME! D)! Yeah, I get inspirations from there too! Haha yeah I know! Deidara and Shiori are so fun to write about, but I'll also admit that I like Itachi better hehe, but that fact might/might not affect the ending. ;P**

**Joanna Davis (omg I like your name): Yeah, my head's filled with air at the moment, so maybe my stories will be too... ._. haha, a fight eh? Hmmm *puts on contemplative face***

**Tsukiyomi Zakuro: Yep! Shiori really likes to daydream and fantasize LOL (but you gotta admit, it is kinda fun to do 8D) So glad that you like her and my stories! :D Yeah, Deidara is a spoiled brat, huh? And good guess btw. ^^**

**KushiHime: HIGH FIVE FELLOW K-DRAMA FAN! Haha I'm gonna start on Playful Kiss, and definitely try your reccomendations!**

**alicelouise'x: Haha yep! It'll alternate between the two of them for now, until I feel that their relationship has been uh, stabilized... lol (can't think of any other word. x_x) thanks for your support!**

**Spazm: Oh thank god! I was afraid that I didn't manage to convey Shiori's feelings properly, and that her character would be one-dimensional... Hope you don't find her too much of a ditz too! XD**

**Akatsuki's Bitch: thanks! :D**

**potterhead26: glad you like the story! ^^**

**jennyz (hey, my nickname is Jenny too!): Haha I'm (very secretly) voting for Itachi too! But at the same time, I really support Deidara! X_X **

**blankmoon: I LOVE HIM TOO HAHA.**

**xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx: Yeah, he is eh? But asses are fun to write (OKAY THAT SOUNDED WRONG)!**

**Chamomila: I'm gonna learn to type at the speed of light! XD**

**Glitterthorn: MINHO IS SO FREAKING HOT. Watch the drama, and you'll be able to donate like 5 litres of blood from excessive nosebleeding. *_* Haha Deidara or Itachi...**

**And thank you so much for the reviews and support, people! WE'VE HIT THE 50TH MARK! *throws confetti and blows on trumpet) Seriously man, I feel so happy! :D LETS INCREASE IT SHALL WE? *gets shot for being greedy***

**Oh and I forgot to mention that in the previous chapter, the We Want Your Secret DVD got its name from one of the Naruto Omakes, because I couldn't think of anything else. Well, it does sound like a drama title, right? 8D**

**And the fillerness should end by either the next chapter or the one after. So bear with it!**

**Okay, gonna go eat my fried potato now. Until next time! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I can do it. All I gotta do is just give it back to him. I mean, I've already spent a bomb by sending it to this super-expensive dry cleaning service, so I might as well not let my money go to waste.

I hugged the bag containing Itachi's blazer close to my chest, jogging up the stairs.

But, I really want to keep it! This is probably the only thing of his that I can keep... My hand paused at the door knob. Thinking back to two days before, and my face heated up like it was ablaze when I thought about the part when he dapped the towl on my head. Licking my lips, I just grabbed and twisted the knob, then pushed through.

Alright, I've just got to give it back! Heart thumping madly, I jogged out to the beautiful garden of the rooftop, waving the bag above my head.

"Itachi! I've got your-"

He's not here.

I blinked, then sighed. The bag flopped down as I dropped my arm limply.

* * *

"Oi, what's in that bag?"

My head swivelled to Deidara. "Oh, that? Its, uh... Um..."

"What?"

Okay, since Itachi isn't in school today, I might as well pass it to Deidara and get him to pass it to Itachi, right? I mean, its not nice to delay when he's done me a favour. And what if he needs it? Okay, that's a dumb assumption. Obviously he'll have ten more sets to spare. But still...

"Um, are you meeting Itachi later?" I bit the inside of my cheek, feeling a tug at my heart.

Deidara frowned slightly. "Why?"

"Because if you are..." I placed the bag in his hands. "Please return this to him for me, thanks."

The artist raised a blonde eyebrow, then lifted his hands to open the bag.

"Don't look!" I slapped his bicep, though I wasn't really sure why I didn't want him peeking into it either. He didn't say anything and just shrugged nonchantly. I gave him one last look to make sure that he wasn't going to try to open the bag, then returned to writing down notes from the teacher.

"Are you free this saturday?" I heard him ask.

I looked up from my notes to face him. "I've got work. Why?"

"There's an art exhibition at Akagahara, un."

"Yeah, so?"

He turned to me with a smirk on his face (which I nearly melted at). "Some of my pieces will be up, and you're coming to see them, un."

I was so taken by his charm that I just nodded dumbly before I even registered what he said. Wait a minute...!

"H-Hey, I can't! I've got work! And I-"

"Call a day off. What, you're gonna back out after saying yes, un?" Deidara raised his eyebrows threateningly, and I shut my mouth. Okay, so maybe Gen-san won't really mind if I miss out on work for just one day, and plus, I've never been to an art exhibition before! Those excursions from middle and high school don't count, since I was either zoning out or thinking of a way to stand next to my crush. But...

"U-um, Akagahara is that really, really, really high-class convention center, right?" I palmed the back of my neck.

"What kind of stupid question is that?"

"Then..." I started to rub my neck with increasing speed, feeling extremely awkward asking him. "Then, i-is there some kind of dress code to enter it?"

I apprehensively turned my head to look at him. The blonde sculptor gave an unrestrained chuckle before messing my hair up with his hand. "Just wear what you want, un." Then, he stood up and gathered his things and took off.

* * *

I pushed the buttons and held the receiver next to my ear, listening to ring.

"Hello? Gen-san?"

"_Hai, Shiori-chan?_" The high-pitched voice sang.

"Um, just wondering, is it okay if I take the day off on saturday? A friend asked me to attend something with him, and it was kinda impossible to say no..." My face scrunched up into an uneasy smile.

"_Of course! You've never taken an off-day other than sick leaves anyway!_" Just as I expected, Gen-san is so nice! "_Tell me, are you going out with that handsome guy who came into our cafe?"_

Handsome guy? "Oh! Nah, its not him, Gen-san! I'm not going out with Itachi, no!" A goofy grin broke out and I started twirling the phone cord with my finger, the mere idea of going on a date with Itachi making me dizzy.

"_Is that so? Oh well! See you on sunday then!_" I put the receiver back down after the tone.

In less ten seconds after I did, the doorbell rang. Puzzled, I walked to the door. Did my mom forget her keys again?

"Ah, Konan!" I greeted, a happy smile on my face. Its been long since I saw her! "What are you doing here?"

"I came to drop this off." I only noticed the long suit cover that she was holding when she unloaded it into my arms. "You'll want this."

I unzipped the cover curiously, and gaped in awe and surprise when it unveiled an absolutely stunning strapless black dress. If worn, it should probably end just above my knees. "T-This..." I stared wide-eyed back at Konan, who was smiling ever so softly.

"The Sandaime Hokage's party on tuesday. You should attend it." Wait, how did she know?

She must have sensed my confusion because she immediately answered. "Everybody knows about it. Us alumnis are invited too."

"No, I meant, how did you know that I-"

"I know you, Shiori." There was a certain light in her eyes, and I would have hugged her if I didn't had to keep the dress straight and crease-free.

"Thank you so much for this, Ko-chan!" The side of my mouth quirked up in an awkward smile. "But, I don't think I'll be going after all. I mean, I'll stick out like a sore thumb! And this dress must be really expensive! I can't-"

"Don't worry about it." She turned to leave. "And give the party some thought. I've got to go meet Pein now, see you soon."

She was gone before I could even say "Goodbye."

* * *

Argh, even if Deidara did say that I could wear whatever I want, I can't possibly turn up at a place as exquisite as Akagahara dressed like I was out on a weekend stroll around the mall! But even so... Looking around at the guests, who are all clad in Armani suits and Chanel gowns, I felt incredibly out of place in my floral print dress. Damnit, I should have just said no to Deidara!

"So you came, un."

I swivelled around to face the young sculptor who was donning a sleek dark grey suit with a black shirt and silver tie, he looked so dashing that I swore I would have swooned at his Italian shoes if I wasn't feeling so awkward. He stepped towards me and I instinctively brushed at my fringe.

He stopped in front, and eyed me up and down. Oh God, I feel so self-conscious right now. "You don't look too bad."

_Really?_ I tried to act like it doesn't matter, but I can't stop the grin that was attempting to take over my face, so I settled for a topic change. "Where're your works?"

He smirked. "I'll bring you around to the others first, so you can see for yourself how they pale in comparison to mine, un." Then, he smoothly turned and walked ahead.

That arrogant little bastard! I tottered faster to catch up to him, but bumped into his back when he suddenly stopped.

"You know Sai from your sato?"

I rubbed my nose where it hit his back. "Yeah. That really white, pretty guy?"

"This is his debut piece." I looked past his shoulder and saw a strikingly beautiful calligraphy painting of two _shishi. _I stepped around Deidara to take a closer look.

"Its really amazing!" I marvelled at the drawing. How can this be done by a seventeen-year-old? The two lions were growling at each other, one on top of a rock and the other below. And the whole painting's only in black and white!

"Hmph. True, its not bad." Deidara acknowledged. "But he still has a long way to go."

"You're just jealous or something!" I chased after him when he abruptly left again.

He gave a loud scoff. "Come, I'll bring you to see the others, un."

And so we toured around the galleries, with me amazed at every single art piece, be it a painting, sculpture, mural, or whatever, and Deidara telling me information about them that wasn't written in the placard, the artists that made them, and his views. Okay, so his views bordered on criticism most of the time (especially on the pottery and clay works), but he did acknowledge and praise those that deserved to be. I could tell that he was really very passionate about these things, and something in me enjoyed the way his eyes light up whenever he talks about art.

"So when can I see your works?" I asked eagerly. After all, they are mostly the reason that brought me here!

"Wait, un." He shot me another smirk.

"Can't I see it n-"

"Sasori-no-danna!" He suddenly walked ahead with no warning to talk to his redheaded senpai, who was looking as bored (and so effortlessly charming) as usual. I tentatively walked over to join them.

Deidara was telling something enthusiastically to Sasori, who interrupted him when he saw me. "This is the commoner?"

I nodded shyly. Oh my God, he's even more gorgeous up close! He's got these brown eyes that could instantly melt butter straight from the fridge, and he is such a _doll_. Seriously, its like his face was sculpted or something. And its even more fitting since he's a sculptor himself. He gave a me smirk before casting his eyes into the crowd. What's with the Akatsuki and sexy smirks?

"Deidara, this is Kurama Murakumo." The redhead languidly gestured to an approaching middle-aged man with a moustache, then to an elegant woman next to him. "And his wife Kurama Uroko."

"Pleasure to meet you." Mr. Kurama held his hand out. Maybe its just me, but the Kuramas seem to have a haughty air around them. Deidara must have thought so too, because he just took the hand without saying anything. But then again, its kinda in his nature to be like that.

"I saw your art piece, very nice, I must say, though there are some problems. Shall we take a look at it?" I'm starting to dislike this guy. Criticism is definitely fine, but the way he said it has some kind of undermining tone to it.

"Certainly, Kurama-san, un." Deidara said, and I could hear the edge in his voice.

We walked to the adjacent gallery, and the first thing that captured my attention was this breathtaking sculpture of a _Kirin_. It wasn't exactly elaborate, but the beauty lied in the simplicity of the structure, totally of Deidara's style. I unconsciously walked closer to it, drawn by its majestic build.

"Like I said, very nice." I could hear Mr. Kurama start from behind. "But, there's a lack of... _experienced feel_ to it."

"Experienced feel, _sir_?" Deidara queried, and I bet you anything that he asked that with a tilt of his head.

"Yes." I was imagining Mr. Kurama to be stroking his moustache. "You're still very young, boy. Sasori too. You cannot achieve the intricacy and sophiscated aspect that is required of art that only the seasoned artisans can. Unless of course, you have exceptional talent, -not to brag-, like my daughter. And with such a plain piece, it is as though you didn't put in effort into making this!"

What? Art doesn't need to be intricate or elaborate to bowl over! Deidara's works are literal proofs of that! And so are abstract art! This kid in my middle school splashed a few paint pots over some canvas and it got framed up. Some parent even paid 6000yen for it! Okay, so that is a really far cry from this, but still! And this isn't even about Deidara's talent anymore. Kurama is just belittleing him just because he's young! And no effort?

"Take my advice; wait a few more years to hone your skills, and change your style into something more elaborate. Everybody prefers something with substance in them. Take for example, would you rather date a plain, simple girl or one who has taken the effort to dress and make herself up?" _Alright that's done it._

"Um, can I say something?" I turned around and started impulsively before I could even stop myself.

"Sure, of course!" Kurama said with a nod of his head. I swear to God that he's judging me already. My eyes darted to Deidara, who was scowling at the moustached man. I'm very sure that he's refraining himself from punching the guy.

"I-I'm no art expert or anything, in fact, I'm pretty much just a layman myself, but I don't believe that what you said was right." _Oh my God, what am I doing?_ I've just challenged someone in their own game, and I don't even know half the rules of it!

"I think Deidara-san has that exceptional talent that you speak of, if not, even exceeding it. If something so simple design can be so grand, then imagine what it would be if he added those minute details." Okay, I'm completely missing the point! Deidara's works are _meant_ to be simple! But whatever, I just have to shut that douchebag of a Kurama. "And its much more easy on the eye to see something neat and clean than a cluster of..." I gestured lamely, trying to find a word. "Of whatever. And beauty lies in simplicity."

"Furthermore, Deidara-san has already shown such promise at such a young age, as you say. So when he's ol-, I mean, in later years, he must be a legend, then." I had to bite my bottom lip to stop myself from sticking out my tongue, even though I think that I'm totally barking up the wrong tree. I feel like a kid trying to explain to her parents that dinosaurs are real, if not they wouldn'tbe able to film Jurassic Park.

To say that the Kuramas looked shocked would be an understatement, Sasori was amused, and I don't even dare to look at Deidara. Mr. Kurama quickly composed himself, and I readied myself for it.

"But, my child," Damnnit, I'm not a child, and I'm definitely not your child! "It is the details that tell the stories and convey the messages. Have you ever heard of a blank paper that scored full marks?" He looks smug. Then, he opened his arms and gestured around. "Alright, give me one example here where something elaborate is not as beautiful as something simplistic."

Crap. The truth is, I myself like works that have details in them, and the works around the gallery that really astound are those with a shitload of stuff added around. I gulped, then pointed at a random painting. _I'm so sorry, unknown artist, but I've got a pride to defend!_ "You see that painting right there in the corner? The one of the Hokage monuments?"

"Which-" His eyes found it and widened in surprise.

"Yeah, that one. Like I said, I'm no art expert, but that painting, though very realistically done, is no different from a photograph. I cannot feel anything from it" _What in the freaking world am I babbling on about?_ "And the Yondaime Hokage's nose looks distorted. Deidara-san's Kirin is grand, and one can feel its majesty. Obviously Deidara is the better artist, and has shown that simplicity triumphs over complexity."

Kurama looked utterly gobsmacked, and I continued, this time shrugging as though I was some master just trying to give a humble opinion _(which is completely not the case at all)_, "Well, but then again, art is all a matter of perspective, eh? But just saying, if an artwork cannot even reach to a layman like myself, then what chance has it to the seasoned critics?"

I felt like crossing my arms to end it off, but decided not to. Kurama glanced around, disconcerted. Then, he suddenly took out his mobile phone and looked at it, then back to us. "You have a point, young lady. Well, I'm sorry, but you'll have to excuse me and my wife, we have somewhere to rush to." They disappeared before I could even say 'liar.'

It was the moment when they left that I felt the impending consequences of my speech. I stood around awkwardly around the other two. Oh my God, I must've been such a joke. I didn't even make any sense in my argument! I don't think I'll ever be able to look at Deidara in the eye anymore. I don't even want to start on Sasori.

"Um, r-really nice piece you've got there." My head jerked to the Kirin, just to break the tension.

Sasori started chuckling softly before looking at me with half-lidded eyes. "Good job. That painting you talked about? Its done by Kurama's daughter, Kurama Yakumo." _Holy fuck! _"Anyway, I've got to go too. See you later." He said the last part mostly to Deidara, then sauntered off into the crowd.

There was a few moments of silence (or cricket chirping, though there aren't any around) before the blonde artist started to speak.

"So...'Deidara-san', huh?" I could practically hear the smirk.

"S-Shut up! That guy was just being an ass, okay?" I looked away, face burning. "I didn't even know what I was saying, alright?"

"Some parts made a little bit of sense, un. The rest are just plain bullshit." I heard him exhale. "But, thanks, anyway, I guess. Though I didn't need a girl, or anyone for that matter, to stick up for me. And that Kurama doesn't even know anything about art. Sasori-no-danna introduced me to him just to show how much of a fraud he was."

My eyes shot to him. "S-So, you're saying that I just made a joke out of myself for nothing?"

"It wasn't completely for nothing. I," He took a few steps towards me. "I think I'm starting to like you more and more, un." He gave this utterly dazzling grin.

I tore my eyes away from his, though I could feel a smile forming on my face. Deidara then walked away, and I trailed after him, a lighter spring in my steps.

* * *

I laid my cheek on my arm, inhaling and exhaling out deeply. To be honest, now, I really, really, _really_ want to go to the party, but if I do, I'll look so out of place. Yeah sure, I already have a gorgeous dress, but what about the other things like makeup and stuff? I've never applied anything on my face before other than the basic facial products. If I did my own makeup, I'll most probably end up looking like some Kabuki play.

"Is there something wrong, Shi-chan?" I looked behind my shoulder to see Gen-san peering at me from the kitchen.

"Nope, nothing!" I waved my hand dismissively.

"Hmmm." The skinny, bandanna-headed man raised an eyebrow, before clapping his hands together. "Oh and by the way, are you going for the Sandaime Hokage's party?"

_What?_ How come even _Gen-san_ knows about it? Don't tell me he got invited too! Yeah, I mean, I know that the five Kages have some kind of influence even outside ShinoGaku, but still! "Uh, no..."

"Oh my God, why not!" He leaned forward, incredulity all over his face. Is the party really so important that I _must_ attend it? "Come on, Shiori-chan! You must go! I want to do your makeup for you!"

_Wait a second... what?_

"My... makeup...?" I turned fully to Gen-san with a skeptical face.

He nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Haven't I told you? I work part-part-time as a freelance makeup artist."

I gawked at my co-worker. Since when has he been a... _freelance makeup artist?_ But wait, if he said that... "You'll do my makeup for me?"

"Yes! It'll be so fun! Come on, Shiori-chan! Please?"

I blinked.

* * *

Its late in the afternoon on tuesday, and I'm starting to have second thoughts about letting Gen-san do me up. I mean, he's dropped the brushes at least five times now, and sprayed himself in the eye when he was experimenting with a can of hairspray.

"Okay, Shiori-chan, ready?" He looked at me through the mirror. I nodded uncertainly. Okay, if it really turns out disastrous or something, I'll just go home! As easy as that! But I'll have to keep that from Gen-san if not he'll be hurt.

"Alright, just close your eyes..." I did as he told.

After a flurry of powdering, blushing, eyelash-curling, hair styling and blow-hair-drying, and some other things that he did which I couldn't see, I pried an eye open, bracing myself for the worst.

Oh-Oh God... Oh my God.

"Quick, go put on the dress!" Gen-san pushed me into the small toilet of his apartment excitedly.

I stepped out, my full party ensemble ready, and took one long look into the mirror.

What is this? I can't even recognise myself!

"I used very little makeup, because you're already so pretty, Shi-chan!" He took a step beside me. "But I did a good job, eh?"

I nodded blankly. He's done my hair into a side bun in a stylishly-messy way, and used a light, natural take on my face. I cannot get how different I look, but at the same time, I still look like myself. How is that even possible? That and coupled on with the dress that Konan lent me, which came with a black fur wrap too, I actually look...

"You look fantabulous! Like some beautiful high-class rich girl!" Gen-san clasped his hands together near his face.

I tore my eyes away from my reflection and looked at him, nodding in happy agreement. He has got to be my fairy godmother. Okay, more like fairy godfather (though its starting to seem more like godmother now- okay, shut up).

I gave my endearing co-worker a hug, nodded to him, and got out of his apartment, trying to flag down a taxi.

Now to get to that party.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Woah, long chapter, eh? :D Haha I was totally whacking it at the art gallery scene. I don't really know much about art, though I do have an artist friend, and I know I re-used lots of the same words over and over again. X So I'm really sorry if it made you go 'WTF? WHAT RUBBISH IS SHE TALKING ABOUTZZZZ?" ._. But then again, both Shiori and Kurama don't know anything about it either, so I guess that kind of helps it! Oh and if anybody finds the Kuramas familiar, yep, they are filler characters in the anime. I don't hate them or anything, but I reaaaallly disliked the filler eps before Shippuuden. Why?_ They freaking delayed Deidara and Sasori's anime debut. _Grrrrr. And haha, I know, its so Deidara-heavy these few chapters. Don't worry, Team Itachi, he'll get his part soon enough! (I'm actually on Team Itachi, who's also secretly rooting for Team Deidara LOL).**

**UchihaLove: Aww, gee, thanks! :D**

**Tsukiyomi Zakuro: Haha Hidan would probably enjoy the pain anyway! 8D IKR! Deidara is just so...flexible! He fits into almost any situation! Haha even though Shiori's too much of a virgin to flirt with him (or any guy for that matter), its just so fun writing scenes about them together. *w* Haha even if Itachi is jealous, I doubt he'll show it, eh? B] And how can I not pay attention to your rants, my dear? XD**

**Ninja Trio's Best: Haha me too! But I kinda want her to be with Itachi (okay I've said that a thousand times already x_x)**

**HMOrange216: HEY! THANKS FOR YOUR LOYAL SUPPORT MAN (okay, GIRL!) Don't worry, I'll try to even out the odds between the two guys soon enough to give you a harder time. D**

**alicelouise'x: AWW THANKS AND SHIORI LOVES YOU TOO! 8D Haha yep! Its because everybody loves cliches that's why they're overused and become cliches right? XD**

**Raining-skye23: OMG I KNOW RIGHT. Whenever I type out a chapter I would be like 'OH GOD WHY CAN'T I BE SHIORI DAMNNIT!' Lol I'm like jealous of my own character!**

**Akatsuki's Bitch: Haha I'm actually telepathic, don't you know? 8D Haha great that you can relate to her! And noooo, I can only dream of living in Europe. *_* Haha I live in Asia. And what were_ you_ doing at 6am in the morning? ;]**

**Alright, that's all for this one! And I've got to stop eating fried potato. I've seriously piled on a lot of weight recently X_X **

**Oh and just a random question which you can answer if you're bored: Should I go for my own prom? Or should I be hipster with my friends and skip it? **

**Okay I'll shut up now. SEE YA GUYS NEXT TIME (in the reviews, hint hint ;D)!**


	12. Chapter 12

Alright, so maybe I shouldn't have agreed to come to the party.

I stared up at the imperialistic structure of the hotel lobby, lapping in the intricate carvings on the marble pillars, perusian carpeted floors and the beautiful glass chandelier hanging above me, all grand and blinding. Kinda like the Sun. The Sun with a diamond encrusted coat, that is. So that's like... doubly grand and blinding. Do I really belong here? I mean, just now when I got off the taxi (which totally looked like a joke among all the other designer cars there. I think even the driver got a little intidimated), there was an attendant who opened the door and I nearly squealed out loud because nobody has ever opened a car door for me. Ever. Not even my parents. In fact, I open the doors for them, damnnit. But anyway, that is not the point. The point is that I shouldn't have came here.

Maybe I can turn around and go back-

"I-Is that you, Shiori-chan? I thought that you said that you're not coming!"

Okay, so maybe I can't. Hinata stepped towards me, looking wonderfully radiant in a demure light lilac dress, with a little bit of surprise on her face. I grinned sheepishly and raised a hand to scratch my cheek, but stopped when I realised that it would ruin the blusher. "I guess I changed my mind, hehe!"

"That's great! And you look r-really pretty..." She looked away shyly and raised a fist to her mouth.

Blood instantly rushed to my face. "Thanks! Y-You too!"

"N-No, don't say that..."

A few moments passed and the both of us stood around awkwardly.

"Let's go to the ballroom, ne? I'm sure that the others would love to see you!" The Hyuga finally broke the tension and I nodded.

I followed her to a hugeass wooden door, which was of course, lined with attendants who immediately bowed the moment they saw us approaching (I had to supress another squeal). Two of them straightened up and pulled at the door handles simultaneously, revealing the inside of the ballroom.

If the lobby was like the inside of the Emperor's castle, then the ballroom must be heaven. The main theme of the decorations must be Oriental Japanese, because the place highly reminds me of a Shinto Shrine. Looming over the entrance was a _torii, _and the beams and pillars around are all painted red, with flowers and vines that I've never seen before winding around them. The ballroom by itself was already probably three-quarters the size of a football field, but they had extended the party boundary even to the garden outside, where there was a pond with that bamboo fountain thing and a wooden bridge over it, and bonsai trees and bushes about everywhere. And there was a live troupe playing traditional music! I don't even want to know what the budget for this party is.

"Shiori! You came! Shannaro!"

I stopped my gawking to see Sakura, Ino and TenTen walking towards us, all of them dressed splendidly and looking so pretty that I unconciously straightened my dress and fur wrap (which is just so soft and furry that I have to constrain myself from stroking it like a pet cat).

"Well, yeah." I tried to shrug like its no big matter.

Ino stepped up to give me a hug. "Look at you! You're looking so beautiful!"

I gave an abashed laugh, looking around over her shoulder. "You too, Ino-chan! And- And a-are those,_ deers out at the garden_?"

The blonde beauty released me and followed my line of sight. "Yep! Nara Shikaku-san was really nice to let the organisers have them for the party."

"Really?" I tried to sound as though things like these are common for me, though what I really want to do now is to run to the garden to pet them.

"Uh-huh. Shikamaru said that it was really troublesome to train them to not poop all over the place though."

Tenten chirped up. "You all should have seen Enma! Hokage-sama had him dressed up and it was just so cute!"

"Eh? But isn't Enma like, his really old and big pet monkey?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "How can he be cute?"

I can't even speak.

"Would you like something to drink?" A smooth voice rippled from my left and I saw a tray of golden-filled wine glasses in my face.

"Is that... champagne?" I asked. Oh my God, even the waiter's uniform looks like something out of a movie!

The handsome waiter smiled politely. "Yes. The very best in the hotel."

"But isn't like, majority of the people around here underaged?" Wait, why am I asking such uncool questions? Just take a goddamn glass, damnnit!

"We make it a point to know our precious guests well and serve them accordingly," he handed me a glass with his gloved hand. "Ito Shiori-sama."

Holy macaroni.

"Hey, I saw Sasuke-kun! Let's go over there!" A tug on my wrap snapped me out of my brief wonder and I saw Sakura's excited face.

Hinata started fiddling with her clutch. "N-Naruto-kun is t-there too..."

"Nah, its okay. You girls go on, I'll just hang around here." I don't really know the other people in my sato (sadly), so I guess I'll just feel out of place if I follow them, even though there's Uzumaki Naruto, people person extraordinaire.

It was only after the girls had bounded off in their stillettos that I realised that I'm on my own in this whole party. I glanced around, noticing that everyone's in groups, looking all glamarous and chatting away. Oh shit.

Well, I'll just stand around until I see someone whom I sorta know. Meanwhile, I'll just try to look like some glamourazzi myself and take a sip of this champagne glaml- Shit! _What the hell is this chemical that I'm drinking?_

Thank God I've managed to force it down without spluttering out. I thought that maybe better grade alcohol would taste way better than those cheap bottles that dad buys! Now what am I gonna do with the remaining liquid?

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

That drawl... I closed my eyes and inhaled sharply, then opened them to reveal Riko and Rika, standing with their hips slanted like they were posing for the camera. To be honest, they look really ravishing, but those dresses of theirs make them look like hookers. And that's not me being biased. Cross my heart.

"You know what, pauper? Its okay to look tasteless," Rika gave a sympathetic pout. "But you're overdoing it."

"Did you mortage your house to get that dress? Or killed your pet dog to get that wrap?" Riko raised two eyebrows. Alright. I've had enough of these two.

"Neither." I smoothly crossed my arms while being careful not to spill any of my drink. I gave Riko a purposeful onceover. "Nice dress. Didn't know that seaweed's in fashion."

Her mouth touched the floor.

I mimicked her raised eyebrows. "And way to go pairing it up with those fishing nets on your legs. They seem a little tight, though."

"These are fishnets!" The Hikariyama heiress looked so outraged that I had to bite my lip to keep my snigger in.

"Oops, my bad!" I sang an over-the-top apologetic tone. "Paupers like me can't tell what's good taste from what I see in the market that my mom goes to for cheap groceries."

I turned to Rika and merely stuck my tongue in my cheek when looking at her while cocking my head.

"You-You, will pay for this." Riko raised a manicured finger, gave me the contemptful look she always does, then whipped around and stalked off in her 6-inch heels.

"Hmph!" Her lackey did the same.

I waited until they were completely out of sight before letting out the grin and breath that I've been holding in. That had felt so good! Though I also felt like shitting my pants out of nervousness as I've never done anything like that before. But I can't, because I'm not wearing any pants and I don't wanna ruin Konan's dress and- Okay I'll shut up now. I unconciously took a sip out of my drink to avoid looking like some happy lunatic smiling all by herself.

And nearly spluttered the vile liquid all over myself again.

"If you can't drink, then don't take it in the first place, stupid. Un."

I should have better prepared myself, because then, I wouldn't turn and gawk at him like a blind man seeing the Sun for the first time. The blonde artist could very well be the top model for GQ magazine in that grey suit. But for some reason, he looks a little... tired?

Deidara nimbly snatched the glass out of my hand and downed the bubbly liquid in one shot. Then, he gave a little sigh, looking significantly more relaxed. His eye shot to me. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, standing around and talking to you?" I shifted my weight.

His unimpressed expression had me looking away.

"Deidara-senpai! I found yooouu!"

The moment that unfamiliar, childish voice spoke (or more like shouted), Deidara tensed up again, looking visibly disconcerted. I blinked in confusion when a masked dude (well, I think he's a dude. He's wearing a suit too) jumped in between us and latched himself onto the sculptor.

"Ne, ne, ne, Deidara-senpai! Have you tried the dangos? They're suuuuuuper good!" He jabbered on excitedly while the blonde groaned. Suddenly, I found an orange swirl in my face. "Ehhh? Are you Deidara-senpai's friend? My name is Tobi! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you... too?" I replied quite uncertainedly while praying that he doesn't rip my arm off at the way he's shaking my hand. "My name is Shiori."

"Shiori-chan, is it?" His spiky head cocked up slightly. "I-"

"Tobi. Go get the dangos for me, un."

"Right on it! Deidara-senpai!" A salute, and he was gone as fast as he came.

I blinked a few times while the blonde heaved another sigh of relief. "Tobi, huh? Seems like a nice guy. Who is he?"

"He's an annoying idiot, un." He growled. "Unfortunately, I sometimes have to get paired up with him in Akatsuki."

I merely nodded, quite shocked. This is the first time he has mentioned anything about the Akatsuki to me!

"Deidara-senpai!"

"What, un?"

"There're so many different types of dango, I didn't know which one senpai liked! So senpai should follow Tobi to the tables, then we can have dango together!" The masked dude suddenly appeared out of nowhere (again) and started dragging Deidara away by the arm. The way how Deidara lost his cool was such a novelty that I had to bring a hand up to suppress my snigger.

"Don't laugh, un!" He yanked his arm out of Tobi's grasp. "I'll see you later."

I nodded as the two figures started to skip and trudge away. Then-

"Oi, Shiori!" The golden-haired head turned. "You look nice tonight, un. Very nice." And then, he disappeared into the crowd.

My eyes blew up. Did he just give me a straight-on praise? The guy who thinks that he rules Heaven and Earth _gave me a straight-on praise_? He even said 'very'! Holy crap! And why the hell do I suddenly feel dizzy? Okay, I've got to find a place to sit down before I fall over. And these heels are killing my feet.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I dropped down on an cushioned chair at an empty table. Oh God, I really want to take these heels off, but that wouldn't be very appropriate. How the hell the other girls can tolerate standing a whole day in those torture devices is beyond me. I think that a malignant tumour's growing on the sole of my right foot.

"Is that seat taken?"

"No, its not." I looked up from the sueded slingbacks, and surprise registered in my brains. "Itachi!"

The Uchiha sat down soundlessly, an amused look on his handsome face. Okay, move over, Deidara. Itachi is the new top model of GQ magazine. Especially in that black suit and red shirt. I wish I was drunk so that I can have an excuse to rape him right now. Oh my God.

"I thought that you said that you aren't coming." His lofty voice snapped me out of my trance (okay, I lied. It snapped me out of my fantasies).

"I thought that _you_ said that _you_ aren't coming."

"Hn. Fair enough."

Okay, Shiori. You can do it. Just say it. "Y-You look very... very..." Oh God, which word should I use? Handsome? Sexy? Rape-able? I suddenly thought of Deidara. "Very...nice."

...Why is it that it sounds so lame when I say it?

"Thank you." He gave a soft smile and I nearly melted. "The same goes for you. Though..." His bent index finger and thumb lightly nudged my chin up. "I would say that you don't need all these embellishments to look so."

Oh my God, I think I'm going to faint. Itachi just called me pretty. Naturally pretty! Okay, not really, but I'm sure he meant that. I hope. I swear that I'll never touch any make up ever again. Gen-san can go out of business. Oh God, oh God, oh freaking God. I think I'm going to have a heart attack.

His onyx eyes suddenly shifted to the side, and I felt a third presence join us.

"Oh, Itachi-san. Is this your friend?" Still slightly dazed, I turned to the source of that voice and nearly got the shock of my life. Is that... even a man?

His dinner plate hand shot out. "Hoshigaki Kisame, pleasure to be acquainted."

I looked at it, then to his face. Its very hard to not get creeped out by this guy, especially so when he's like some demon shark. And that's the exact translation of his name.

"Its okay. Kisame is my partner in Akatsuki." My eyes shot back to the reassuring face of Itachi, and all my senses came flooding back. What's wrong with me? I can't just judge someone based on appearances! I'm sure this Kisame person is a nice guy. I mean, he's been very polite so far, and he's Itachi's friend. Yeah, maybe he's a vegetarian or... something.

I grasped his rough hand, hardly able to get a full grip on it, and gave what I hoped to be a genuine smile. "I'm so sorry for my lack of manners! My name is Ito Shiori."

"So I heard, desu ne." I blinked. Okay, what does he mean by that?

"Shiori." A deep, feminine voice spoke and all three of us turned towards it.

"Konan! Pein! What are you doing here?" I think I've been too familiar with that line in this party.

"We were invited as part of the alumni. It would be expected of us to bid the respected Sarutobi-sama farewell." Pein replied.

I followed the gaze of the two pairs and nearly slapped my forehead. "Ah! Konan, Pein, this is Uchiha Itachi and his... his friend-"

"Hoshigaki Kisame." The blue-haired woman finished for me.

"Eh? You know him?"

The knowing glint in her eyes did not go unnoticed by me. "Its hard to find somebody who does not know the famed marine biologist."

I bit my lip. I didn't know who he was... "Oh."

There was a prolonged moment of tension as everybody stared hard at everyone. Oh God, this feels like that part of the action movie when all the agents finally clash at the rooftop and stares at each other before drawing out their weapons or something!

"Then, we'll make our leave now." Konan suddenly informed and I nearly jumped.

My eyebrows rose up in surprise. "So fast?"

"We merely came here to give our blessings." Pein said and gave me, then the other two a nod each. "We'll be meeting soon."

I don't know why, but I feel as though the last line wasn't directed at me.

"That was brief." Kisame commented, that creepy grin of his still on his face.

"Areeeee? Its Kisame-san and Itachi-san and Shiori-chan!" A familiar childish voice shouted over the crowd. "Ne, Deidara-senpai! Its Kisame-san and Itachi-san and-"

"Yes, I know, you idiot! Now shut up, un!"

Deidara and Tobi soon filled in the empty spaces left by Konan and Pein, with the blonde looking even more tired than before. His eye shot up to Kisame.

"Aren't you a little too old to be here, un?"

If anything, the sharkman's grin got a little wider. By wider, I meant scarier. "Alumnis are also invited here, so you should probably keep that attitude of yours in check tonight, desu ne?"

"Heh." A challenging smirk from the blonde.

Oh-kay, things better not get tensed again now.

"Oh yeah! Shiori-chan, you know everyone around here, right? That's super cool!" I looked at the excitable masked fellow. Is he really an alumni? And there's something about him that I can't place my finger on. Sure, he's all goofy and stuff, but there's got to be something more under that mask. Its like befriending an online friend who's supposedly your age but you can't help but worry if its actually a 50-year-old man behind the computer screen.

"You seem pretty close to Itachi-san, ne?" It took me quite a lot of energy to stop myself from nodding happily. Then, the orange mask turned to the stoic Uchiha, who has been keeping his expression blank all the while. "Its nice to know that Itachi-san can finally get over Shisuko-san now!"

Kisame's grin faltered.

Deidara flinched and groaned.

Itachi frowned by a fraction.

My eyelids lifted. _Shisuko...-san?_

And that's when Round Two started. The atmosphere around had gotten significantly darker and the tension was way thicker than before. Kisame's grip on his glass tightened, Deidara exhaled sharply, pinching his nosebridge, and I swear that if anybody were to get in Itachi's line of sight, he or she would be promised three days of continuous pain and torture.

Tobi merely cocked his head.

"Is that... OI! You're the fucking bitch who tried to castrate me!" And a certain silver-haired Hidan budged his way into the fray, pointing a finger threateningly at me. Okay, I really don't need this right now. And who the hell is Shisuko?

"Great timing as usual, un." Deidara stated, nonplussed.

Violet eyes shot from me to him. "Say what, Barbie?"

"Only half of the Zombie Combo is here?" Kisame cut in, his demonic grin fully back on his face.

"Che. That dickwad Kakuzu said that he has a surgery to do tonight, but I bet he's really somewhere fucking a corpse. That blasphemous bastard."

"Whaaat? Really? Gross!" Tobi raised to hands up. "I didn't know that Kakuzu-san's so..."

"Are you a fucking moron or what?"

This has got to be the weirdest group I've ever been around. Even if they're all clad in Armani from head to toe. But the appearance of Hidan seemed to have alleviated the tension around (which I found to be highly ironic).

"Its time that I make a move." Itachi abruptly announced, and nodded to us, but held Kisame's eye pointedly.

"Ehhh? But the Hokage's speech has yet to be made, Itachi-san!" The orange masked guy whined.

"That is very unfortunate." If Tobi couldn't take a hint out of that dangerous edge in the Uchiha's deadly soft voice, then he would prove that yes, he is indeed a fucking moron.

"I have to get back soon too. So do excuse me." And Sharkman relieved us all of his imposing presence.

"Geez. They can't wait to get laid or what?" Hidan raised an eyebrow, before suddenly whipping around and pointing a finger at me again. "Oh yeah, I haven't settled it with you yet, bitch!"

But before he could even let out another expletive, an announcer's voice boomed over the speakers and all lights went out.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Its time for the platinum-record artist, three time winner of the Oto Award, ex-alumni of ShinoGaku, the rapper, KILLEEEEEEER-BEEEE!"

Screams erupted from all around the ballroom and everybody flocked to the stage in the middle of the place.

"Killerbee-sama!"

"Hey, Bee! Long time no see-ttebayo!"

A big-sized, dark-skinned man with shades burst out, holding on to a microphone. "Yo, Naruto! Still looking so blonde, like the Sun in the dawn!"

"DEIDARA-SENPAI! ITS KILLERBEE-SAMA! I'M A BIG FAN! CAN I GO AND SEE HIM?" Not waiting for a reply, Tobi darted off to join the masses.

"Fuck. I guess you're lucky again. We'll deal with this some other freaking time, since its so fucking noisy like some kind of orgy." The foul-mouthed mobster-heir scowled at me, then at Deidara. "See you later, Blondie."

Said blondie returned the dirty look, and Hidan was gone.

There were a few seconds of silence between us (okay not really, since there was a concert and lots of mosh-pitting going around), before we turned to each other simultaneously.

The sculptor caught my expression and sighed. "We'll go somewhere quieter, un."

* * *

Another deer bit the senbei out of my hand, and once contented with being fed, trotted away.

"So..." I hugged my knees to chest, watching the deer drink from the pond. "Who is Shisuko?"

I could feel Deidara grow uncomfortable. "Well..."

Actually, I didn't need him to tell me who she is. I mean, I've pretty much gathered it myself. I just need to know the story. "Has she... Well, the Tobi guy said something about getting over her..." Okay, as much as I want to know, it just feels so weird asking him right out.

"Not really what you're thinking of, un."

I tore my eyes away from the deer to land them on the blonde's handsome face imploringly.

The artist sighed and leaned back to look at the night sky.

"She's dead, un."

..._What?_

He dipped his head down and looked back at me, as though to enforce what he said. "Shisuko is dead."

"Wh-"

"I can't really tell you what happened, since its not my place to do so." Deidara did sound somewhat apologetic. "You should ask him yourself. He wouldn't like it if I go around blabbering his story to everyone. Its not like I care, but Leader doesn't like any disputes within the organisation, un."

My eyes lingered on him for awhile before staring down into the depths of the pond.

"I did ask him once." I started after a bout of silence. "But he said that he would tell me some other time." I gave a mirthless smile. "But he didn't, of course."

I sighed and threw my head back to look up at the stars and moon. "Itachi-kun doesn't tell me anything, actually."

Deidara didn't say anything.

"You know, he and I always sit around like this at the rooftop during free periods." I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him. I'm sure Deidara knows about it already, anyway. "Now that I think about it, we don't even talk much."

"That's why I told you before, its better if you save yourself some heartbreak, un." The carpet grass rustled when the blonde shifted his weight to the front.

I followed suit and mumbled miserably. "I should have listened to you."

"O-Oi, don't look so sad. Its really weird, un."

I took in his uncomfortable face and sniffled.

"Hey, don't start crying. Seriously. That would suck for me. And you'll look really ugly."

I bit my bottom lip to stop it from trembling, and looked back at the pond in case my own waterworks start.

There was a sigh on my left. "Alright, I'll help you, un."

I released my lip and brought my black eyes to meet his blue one questioningly. What...?

"I said I'll help you." He blinked his eyes to the bridge in front of us. "So don't get so sad and pathetic now."

For the second time in the night, I couldn't speak.

"Don't get the wrong idea, un." The rough, playful edge returned back to his voice. "This is just a payback for your loyalty back at the art musuem. And for such an entertaining show too."

Unknowingly, a smile tugged at my lips and a short laugh escaped them. I brushed at the tears that were pooling around my eyes and slapped Deidara's bicep. "What entertaining show, you bastard."

"Heh." He probably has that smirk back on his face right now. "And you have to stop doing that. Its irritating, un."

I grinned cheekily and brought my hand across his arm again. "No."

"Then the deal's off."

"What? You didn't say it was a deal, you jerk!"

"Oi, stop that! Seriously, un! Okay, there's no deal, so stop slapping me, damnnit!"

"Good."

A passing deer sniffed at me and I fed it the last senbei and scratched it behind its ears. Then, I turned to the blonde.

"Just wondering, how are you going to help me in... that?"

"No idea, un."

"..."

"OI, I SAID, STOP THAT ALREADY!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long update! Because I had a trip to... *drumroll* SUSHILAND! :D Yep, the origin of Naruto, Land of Ramen and the best toilets in the whole world! It was freaking amazing man! Okay, I better stop here because if I continue, it would take about 10'000 words and cheat you all of the word count (not that my ANs don't...) So now I have a better knowledge of the Japanese culture to make my writing a little more bearable!**

**Surprised? Yep, Deidara doesn't have any feelings in that way for Shiori. Not yet anyway. Well, I've never written that he likes her, right? *dodges rotten veggies***

**HMOrange216: Yeah, well, I needed the party for the plot, hehe! ^^ And hehe Gen-san's kinda fun to write, actually, though it kinda gets awkward to. I'm imagining him as a bald dude with specs for some reason... **

**Akatsuki's Bitch: Five! I've never really gotten the time thing either. I don't even know what GMT's about. 8( I wonder who she'll end up with too! ;) And Zetsu's hot! Kinda.**

**red-eyedgal: Hehe every show/book/thing's GOT to have flirting scenes in them! ;D**

**Midnight-Knightmare: Aw gee thanks! :D Haha Riko's a bitch. But bitches are fun! (or is that blondes? *gets blown up*)**

**Joanna Davis: Its okay! As long as you're reading and enjoying this, its more than enough for me! :D Haha but I'm afraid that there'll be more missing Itachi coming up... Or maybe not. I don't know. :P**

**alicelouise'x: Hey! Haha I don't know if the ActionMovieStareDownScene cuts it for you, but here's Itachi, Konan and Shiori together. Btw, do you know chinese? Cos you used OhmyDays and in chinese, we use 'wo de tian' as oh my god and 'tian' literally translates to 'day'. :)**

**Raining-skye23: Thanks! :D Is the brief scene of them here enough?**

**Tsukiyomi Zakuro: Hehe sorry for troubling you with the google! And here in case: Torii is the red japanese gate usually put at the entrance of shinto shrines. :) And I wanna read your stories! But they're all in spanish and the only spanish word I know is 'gracias' LOL. Can't wait for Dec 16th! :)**

**yo mama: Thanks! :D I kinda modeled it after my dream school LOL. Okay, not kinda. Full-on.**

**Kat with a K: Thank you! :D And here's the new chap! XD**

**Once again, thank you all so, so, so much for the reviews! And it suddenly occured to me that I've been neglecting those who favourited and/or put this on their story alert. So sorry, guys! I really appreciate it too! :')**

**And in the end, I skipped out on my prom. Which turned out to be very fun from what I've heard. DAMNNITTTT!**

**Alright, see you all next time! *gives Gai's thumbs up and smile***

**P/S: I was being stupid the other day, and wondered, what if I ship the names together? Itachi and Shiori would be... Shitachi. **

**...it doesn't sound very nice... ._.|||**


	13. Chapter 13

"The next dealing is held at where your next school-trip is, so I'll be sending two of the four of you to it." Light purple eyes sternly scanned the figures standing in front. "Itachi, Hi-"

"Fuck no! No way I'm gonna spend my time on a resort island with a bunch of overweight, weed-smoking pensioners. I don't care, I'm not going to do it." Hidan protested in his usual loud, obnoxious voice, stuffing both hands into his pockets stubbornly. "And don't say 'school-trip', damn it. It makes us sound like a bunch of kids."

"Isn't that what you are?"

"Fu-"

"Then, Sasori, you take Hidan's place."

"Hn."

"I'll have Zetsu finalise the arrangements. Any other questions?" The occupants of the room remained silent, and their leader dismissed them with the simple motion of closing his eyes. Three of the four people then started to make their leave, while one certain blonde cast his blue eyes on the ground contemplatively.

"Actually..."

* * *

Okay, lets go through the list. Dishes? Check. Laundry? Check. Living room all clean? Check. Own bedroom? Check. The box of _Ootoro_ that I've spent half my month's allowance on? Bloody, goddamned check. I heard the familiar click of the house door and the grin plastered on my face widened.

"We're home!"

I sprinted to the _genkan_ and relieved my parents of their heavy bags. "Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! Welcome home! I missed you guys!"

My father flexed and rotated his shoulder and told me in a tired voice, "Ah, Shiori, go set up the table for dinner."

"Done that already!" I followed after them down the corridor, voice cheerful. Okay, so maybe it was a little _too_ cheerful.

"Really?" Mom raised an eyebrow before widening her eyes in pleasant surprise when she saw the dining table. "You even cooked the food?"

"Yep! All your favourite dishes." I beamed proudly while all of us sat down. "And..." I pushed a fancy box towards them.

"_Ootoro_!" My mother clapped her hands together and turned to me, picking up her chopsticks and all smiles. "So widening my hipbone when giving birth to you isn't such a waste afterall! Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!" I picked up a piece of daikon and carefully surveyed the couple sitting opposite me. Okay, my mom looks happy enough. Now, Dad-

"Alright, spit it out." He eyed me suspiciously. "The last time you did something like this, you broke the sink and flooded the bathroom because you tried to imitate a model you saw in the magazine."

Shit, I thought he had forgotten about that incident.

"Nothing like that, Tou-chan! Can't I just be a good daughter to the best parents in the world?" I flicked a wrist dismissively and took a bite of my daikon, before suddenly slamming my elbows on the table, interlaced fist up and head down.

"Please let me go for the upcoming school trip!"

"Hah?" Mom and Dad asked in unison. I ran to the living room and back, thrusting the few pieces of paper (actually, they were more like cards) that my homeroom teacher gave out today in their faces. My mother took them with a shaky hand, eyes growing wider with each line of words she read. "Your school trip is to M-Mikazukijima?"

I nodded widely. Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.

"The Land of t-the Moon?"

"The one and only island shaped like a perfect crescent moon, and last year's Top Resort winner!" I clapped my hands together and ducked my head down beeseechingly again. "Please, sign the form and circle 'allow'!"

My mom bobbed up and down excitedly and started squealing to my father. "Honey! Our daughter's going to Mikazukijima! Even the rich dream of going there for a holiday!"

"I know! This school is really fantastic!" Dad laughed gleefully, reaching to take the papers out of Mom's hands. "How much is the fee?"

"Oh, about that..." I scratched my neck, smile starting to get tight. "The school says that they've already subsidised a lot, so..."

Two pairs of chopsticks fell onto the floor in a noisy clatter.

"SIX HUNDRED THOUSAND YEN?"

* * *

I can't believe I actually spent all that energy and money for nothing. And to think that mom sided with dad! I thought that she would be all for it so that she can go around the neighbourhood and go "Oh, my daughter? She's in Mikazukijima right now." Come on, the trip's not that expensive, right? Okay, it is... I sighed and trudged down the corridor.

"What's with that black face?" Deidara sauntered beside me. For some reason, he was looking extra confidant (okay, more like arrogant) and proud of himself today, and I have no will to find out why.

"My dad's being stingy again."

"Hmm? What, that's all? I thought that you're used to it or something, un." He suddenly smirked. "And I have something good to tell you."

I stopped in my tracks and sulked at him, ignoring the last part. "He's not letting me go on the trip! And I was really psyched up for it! Since I doubt I'll get another subsidised chance to go to Mikazukijima..."

That caught his attention and the haughty look on his face faltered. "W-Wait, you're not going?"

"Yeah. But I really, really want to! I've been dreaming about going there ever since I saw an ad for it on the television when I was eleven, you know!"

"Then ask your parents again or something, un!" He looked around wildly. "It must be because you're so weak and didn't fight for what you want."

I sighed, mind flashing back to the heated argument yesterday night...

"_No, Shiori! Dad will not allow you to go on a trip without parental supervision!"_

_I bounced on my seat agitatedly. "I'm nineteen already! And its with the school! And this isn't about supervision, this is about the money!"_

"_No, its about your safety. What if you get drunk on a wild night or something? You could get raped you know! And I read about stories where young girls like you are kidnapped and sold to brothels on trips like this!" The man I call my father crossed his arms and shook his head. "And the money __issue too."_

_God curse his miserly-ness! I heatedly turned to my mom. "Kaa-chan!"_

"_Sorry, Ori-chan, but Mom has to agree with Tou-san on this. I mean, think about how many sets of clothes and bags I can buy with that amount of money!"_

_Dad added in. "Don't forget toilet rolls and shavers too."_

"_But its Mikazukijima!" I wrought the pillow that I was clawing on._

"_Then all the more you shouldn't go! How can you go on and enjoy such a nice trip while your parents toil sufferingly at work and home?" _

_I slammed the pillow on the couch and took a deep breath. Okay, sucking up doesn't work, and neither does heavy whining. This calls for blackmail._

"_If you don't let me go," I stood up and crossed my arms while looking pointedly at my mom but directing my speech at Dad. "I'll tell Kaa-chan that you sold off her earrings to pay for your bowling channel."_

"_I already knew that." What? Shit. Okay, then how about this..._

"_If you don't let me go, mom, I'll tell the whole neighbourhood that you went for Botox."_

_My dad jumped in front of his wife and pointed a finger threateningly at me. "If you do that, I'll show the people in your school the video of you screaming and knocking yourself out on the wall when you ran into it after your friends surprised you on your birthday party in high school. To think we spent 10,000 yen on that party."_

"_Tou-chaaaaan!" Oh God, I want to cry!_

"_No way I'm going to agree. Even if the President comes down and talks to me about this, there's no way that I'll say yes."_

"But you must go, un!" Deidara said almost pleadingly to me. Almost. "You don't know what I had to go through to arrange things for you. My pride's at stake here!"

I shot him a confused look, but was in no mood to even be interested his explanation.

Not that he gave one, anyway.

"Whatever. I need to get back now. See you after _your_ trip, I guess." Damnnit, why can't I be filthy rich too? I raised a hand and continued down the corridor, leaving him standing there, frustrated.

* * *

"_I didn't even get to say goodbye to him..." _The pretty girl on the television screen sobbed, one tear precisely leaking out of her left eye, while the equally beautiful guy next to her stroked her back sombrely.

"Stupid! He'll be coming back next week!" I voiced out loud to noone in particular, but feeling a sting forming at my eyes and nose. Damn it, why is it that I always fall for such cheesy scenes? Okay, at least my mom has a heart. She rented an entire collection of drama serials for me to watch during the free days that I'll have while the rest of my school's enjoying life in the Land of the Moon. Not that it appeased me much, but still.

"Are you on episode seven now?" My mom called out from the kitchen, the aroma of her cooking starting to waft into the living room. "The guy gets into an accident in the next one!"

"Don't spoil it for me, Kaa-chan!" I shouted back, slightly miffed, but also feeling a stab at my heart. Oh my God, he can't get into an accident now when he just got into a fight with the girl!

"_Hey, don't cry, but don't think I've forgiven you either. My plane's already reaching the airport, and even though we'll be seeing each other after this week," _The lead actor's smooth voice played out as the actress read his text message. "_I want to say that I love you."_

Okay, it must be the background music. All that sad violin songs going on is making me emotional, and- Oh God, I'm crying now. Why did he have to send her that cheesy message? And the preview's showing how he's lying on the hospital bed now, shit! I picked up the DVD remote and was about to press the fastforward button when the goddamned doorbell rang.

"Shiori! Go answer the door! It must be the newspaper man collecting the fees."

I groaned and jogged to the door, not really caring that my nose is all red and eyes all teary, since its just the newspaper guy. The sooner I get back to my drama, the better. Why can't he choose another day, or when the episode's not ending in a cliffhanger to come? And he's collecting money from us! He better make it quick if not I'll- "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Stop screaming and let me in, un."

I gaped at the blonde, momentarily frozen in shock. What's with this sudden visit? Did something happen? The house isn't even made presentable yet! And I'm only dressed in an old tee and shorts, and my hair's in a mess! SHIT, I'M NOT WEARING A BRA EITHER!

I quickly stepped aside and tried to hide behind the door, while Deidara stepped in like he owned the place, looking all rich and handsome in his expensive clothes. He glanced around before turning to me, and I instantly shrinked back. Shit, he better not look at my chest (not that he has any reason to, but...).

"I have to take out my shoes, right?"

I jumped slightly at his voice. "U-Uh, yeah." Then, with one arm clamped across my torso, I placed a pair of indoor slippers in front of him to change into, and quickly withdrew that hand to cross my arms so that I can hide my chest. Oh Lord, this is so embarrassing.

"What's wrong with you?" Deidara frowned at me suspiciously. "Were you _crying_?"

I snapped my head up. "No! Of course not!" Oh my God, why must I wear such a thin shirt today? It'll show my nipp- Okay, I shall not say. Alright, I'll lead him into the living room and quickly go upstairs to change. I'll just walk behind him so he won't see-

"What are you hiding, un?" The sculptor stepped towards me and reached out a hand to tug at my arm, at which I forcefully resisted and pulled it back so it wouldn't leave my torso.

"N-Nothing!"

"_What_ is it, un?"

"Stop asking so many questions!" I quickly turned and ran towards the kitchen, all along swearing to the heavens to always wear those goddamned shoulder-boulder-holders at home from now onwards, no matter how uncomfortable they are. "KAA-CHAAAAAN! DEIDARA IS HERE!"

"What? Deidara, as in that inhumanely handsome blonde rich boy?" Mom asked in hushed tones, a ladle sticking out of her hand. "What is he doing here all of a sudden?"

I nodded exasperatedly while pulling down a bra that was hanging in the laundry area. "I don't know!"

"Ahhh! And the house is so messy right now!" She gripped her hair before lightly smacking my side with the ladle. "I told you to keep it clean always! See, now look what happens when you don't!"

"Kaa-chan!" I tugged my shirt down and rushed to the cupboards to prepare tea, fixing my hair while waiting for the water to boil. Oh God, all this stress just for one visitor! "I'll go attend to him now, while you go clean up or something."

The blonde was staring at the telly when I entered, and I thrust the cup of tea at him. "Here."

"So this is what commoners watch in their free time?" He accepted it and scoffed. "I've seen better dramas in school, un. Anybody who cries watching this is an... Oh."

I didn't say anything and sat down on the couch. "You haven't told me why you're here yet."

"I was bored, un." He took a sip and I spent a considerabe amount of energy refraining myself from throwing a sofa pillow at him. "And I came here to ensure that all the fuss I made won't be for nothing."

I shot him a quizical look to which he ignored. Bastard...! "You'll get even more bored here, so go back or something."

"That I can't do, un. Don't forget that I still have to have dinner here."

"Of course, Deidara-kun!" My mom suddenly came bustling in, smile wider than that of Rock Lee's. "But, Aunty's afraid that it'll have to take a little longer, since you came here so suddenly and I didn't prepare any nice dishes beforehand. Don't get me wrong, you're always welcomed here!"

"Its fine. Just cook what you usually do, un."

"_Arama_! You're such an easygoing person!"

I watched with growing horror as my mom did that giggly one-hand-on-mouth-the-other-flapping-around-thing while Deidara just sat there smirking and looking all sexy. Then, turning to me and still acting like a schoolgirl, Mom told me in a too-motherly voice. "Shiori, take care of him, okay? Give him anything he wants or needs." She shot one last endearing look at the sculptor before bounding back to the kitchen to resume cooking.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath slowly. Alright, calm down, calm down. Upon opening them, I snapped at the blonde. "What do you want?"

He merely shrugged. "Just carry on with whatever you were doing."

I shot him one last look and started playing back all the scenes I missed in the drama, while he just sat there and... watched. Okaaaaay. I turned back to the screen, and soon became completely engrossed in the show again.

"Oh my God, if the slut hadn't said those things, he wouldn't be in this state!" I wiped the tears that were flowing uncontrollably down my cheeks. "Right?" I turned to see an empty seat, then looked up just in time to catch Deidara disappearing to where the kitchen is. Ah well, he can wander anywhere he wants, I'm not gonna bother, I've got my drama to watch. And- wait a minute...

"No, Deidara, don't go there, damn it!" I sprinted as fast as I could and placed myself in between him and the kitchen.

He frowned. "Why?"

"B-B-Because my mom's cooking! So don't disturb her!" I tried to give a convincing smile, but-

"No, its okay! Deidara-kun is free to go anywhere he wants here. Treat this as your own home, alright?" The middle-aged woman cooed sweetly at him, then roughly yanked at my arm. "Let him move!"

My eyes widened in helpless horror as the blonde ventured towards the laundry area. Oh God, this is not good! "NO, DON'T GO THERE, THAT'S WHERE MY MOM HANGS UP THE DIRTY UNDERWEAR!"

Fuck, its too late. Deidara caught sight of the unmentionables and stopped abruptly. I met my mom's eyes and shook my head deliberately, while she gripped hard on her ladle. Deidara then cleared his throat and stepped out of the kitchen awkwardly, and I followed suit.

"T-That's what you get for coming here so suddenly." I bit out and made sure that he's safely seated on the couch. Well, its true, and he didn't have to go exploring around here. I mean, I get it if he's never been to a house that's smaller than his bathroom or something, but seriously! "So don't wander off by yourself again."

He sniffed and closed his eyes. "Tch, what am I? A kid?"

"Hmph!" I made a face, then returned to my drama after being assured that he won't walk off again. A particularly interesting scene was coming up, so I decided to just comment on it to him for the sake of it. "Oh God, I hope the mother-in-law doesn't-" The empty couch faced me boldly, and this time, I caught sight of the blonde disappearing up the stairs.

Closing my eyes, I pinched my nosebridge and mentally chanted a prayer.

"Why the hell do you keep your _things_ here, un!"

* * *

This is incredibly awkward.

My mother and father sat opposite me, mom dressed up as though she was going out, and dad still in his suit and tie from work, both smiling modestly. Way too modestly. I think Dad's cheek is twitching.

From the corner of my eye, I can see Deidara sitting beside me looking around the dishes laid out on the table, a very unimpressed expression on his face. Damn it, that jerk. He better like the food or I'll... I'll... I don't know. To be honest, I'm feeling kinda nervous. What if he's thinking that our food's too low-grade for him?

"A-Alright, let's eat! Itadakimasu!" My Dad extended a hand out towards Deidara. "You can start first!"

The blonde picked up the hot towel and wiped his hands, all the while staring weirdly at the pot of rice in the middle of the table. Oh God, I've never seen someone wipe his hands so refinedly before.

He looked up to meet my mom's excited eyes with his guarded ones. "Why is the rice mouldy and brown?"

She gave an over-the-top laugh and took Deidara's rice bowl to fill it up with said mouldy and brown rice. "Oh! I've made _takenoko gohan_ because it would be tastier than plain rice. And that's not mold, dear, its _furikake_. Haven't you eaten this before?"

He blinked and accepted the bowl from her. "No."

"Oh." The smile on my mom's face faltered a little, but quickly recovered and passed my dad his bowl of rice. "Then, what does your mother usually cook for you?"

"Actually, my mother doesn't cook, un. I either eat out or the chef at home cooks for me." He said it as though it was nothing. "And I usually eat western cuisine. The only local food I eat is _kaiseki_."

The three of us stared at him, awestruck. C-Chef at home? _Kaiseki_ as regular meals? Oh God. I don't even know why I'm so surprised. This should be expected of him, right? I quickly recovered and extended my bowl to my mom, who looked as though she's struck gold. "That's wonderful! And go take your own rice, Shiori."

I wanted to protest, but she shot me a dirty look and I complied. What is this? She's treating some other person's child better than her own!

"Is this... tempura?"

"Yes!" My mom shrieked excitedly and turned to my father. "Oh my God, honey, he knows that its tempura!"

"I know! That's great!"

I gripped my bowl to stop myself from slapping my forehead. Oh God, this is so embarrassing. There is no sane person in the world who doesn't know what tempura is. Deidara, after spotting a dish that he recognized and thus considered it safe, took a bite. He chewed on it while my family watched intently, waiting for his verdict. Then, he nodded and looked around the food again, eliciting another squeal from my parents.

"What is... that thing?" He frowned towards a dish.

"This is _bakudan_!" Dad picked one piece up and placed it on his plate. "Its a boiled egg wrapped in fish paste. Its really nice! Try it!"

The blonde picked it up and took a bite tentatively. "Its good, un."

And there goes another round of happy squealing.

"Okay, Deidara-kun, don't need to dirty your hands, let Aunty serve the fish for you!" My mom then reached over to the grilled mackerel and started plucking the meat off the fish with her hands carefully and placing the shredded, boneless pieces on his plate, with him watching her actions with an aghast expression. He looked at his plate, then at her increduously.

She gave a clueless smile.

The blonde then picked the smallest piece up, looking more apprehensive than ever, and reluctantly placed it in his mouth in a quick motion.

Oh my God, please tell me that my parents did not just clap.

He swallowed with a little bit of difficulty before placing his chopsticks down and regarded my father with a business-like attitude. "Ito-san, the truth is that I came down here with a purpose in mind."

Dad was still smiling at him giddily. "Purpose in mind?" Then, he turned to my mom estactically, not-so-surreptitiously pointing at his ring finger, and I immediately knew what they were thinking of. Shit, why do I have to have such people for parents?

Deidara cleared his throat, looking very much like he's holding back many things to say. Offending things to say. Directed at me, obviously. Then, "I would like that you reconsider your decision of not allowing Shiori to go on the upcoming school-trip."

Dad blinked, smile still frozen on his face. "Eh?"

I shot up from my rice to stare wide-eyed at the blonde. What the hell...?

"ShinoGaku has arranged this trip in hopes of allowing their students to relieve stress and socialise, un." He said with a jerk of his head. "It would be a shame if she misses out on this."

"A-Ah, is that so?"

"And furthermore, don't all single-child parents dote on and spoil their child?"

"That's certainly true! We totally don't mind if she enjoys herself on a trip while we toil sufferingly at work and home," Dad refused to meet my eyes while I snapped an ebi tempura in half. "But, as you know, our bank accounts aren't as fluid as yours, so-"

"If money's a problem," The blonde smoothly took out a chequebook from inside his blazer pocket. "Then I'll gladly solve it, un."

The three of us let our jaws drop down simultaneously. Why is he-

"Of course, I won't pay for the whole trip since I'm not exactly close to your daughter," He was already writing on it, without so much as a blink of an eye. "I believe half will do, but I'll throw in an extra hundred thousand for this _nice_ dinner, hmm?"

The smile on my dad's face was being more and more forced, while my mom looks like she was about to have a heart attack.

"I won't take no for an answer." The blonde raised his head imposingly, and my father took a deep breath in and nodded his head concedingly.

A victorious smirk. "Its settled then, un."

* * *

I tried to balance on line formed by the floor tiles. "So, how many times have you already been to Mikazukijima?"

"I can't really remember, un. About five times?" The blonde artist frowned. "Not including the art exhibitions held there."

"That's... a lot." A hell lot. No wonder my mom pulled me aside when he's about to leave and whispered "_Send my future son-in-law to the taxi stand, will you?"_ very threateningly in my ear.

"It is a nice place, I have to say." He smirked softly before turning to me. "Believe it or not, Itachi's never been there before."

I lost my footing and stumbled. "What? Seriously? I thought his family would own shares in it or something!"

"Hmph. He doesn't. Hidan does, un." I really don't know what to say to that. "Anyway, like I said, the Land of the Moon is a very nice place."

I blinked, not really catching his drift.

"Are you an idiot?" He sighed irritatedly. "I'm keeping to my word, un."

Oh. I nodded wordlessly and looked away.

"You don't need to know how," He stared on straight ahead. "Just don't screw it up, un."

We walked in comfortable silence along a stretch of road for awhile.

"I noticed that you ate a lot of the _bakudan_."

"Its surprisingly good, I admit, un. But to be honest, I didn't really like the soup."

I raised an eyebrow. "I thought that you didn't like the fish. You looked as though she forced poison on you."

"Oh, that. Its quite palatable, un, but I found it off-putting when your mother used her hands."

I stopped in my tracks to shoot him a glare. "Her hands are clean, okay!"

"Stop slapping my arm, damn it!"

I made a face and marched on ahead. But then again, through dinner I realised how different we are. Deidara, being raised in a wealthy family that's high up in the social class, indeed has the disposition of one. His dining etiquette was impeccable (though I can't really say the same for his attitude). I mean, he supports his soup bowl with two hands! Nobody in my family does that! Not even my mom, who claims to be a rich woman. And the way he dealt with my dad about the trip thing... God, I doubt my father has ever been with a client half as professional as him before. I wonder if Itachi is like this too. No wait, who am I kidding? Itachi would be ten times more refined than this!

"But you know, un." I paused and looked behind at the blonde. "As unhygenic it was, it felt oddly comforting when she did that."

I cocked my head curiously.

"Nobody has ever deboned a fish so meticulously by hand for me before." Deidara said, looking thoughtful. Well, as thoughtful as he can look. "The chefs just buy boneless fillets."

Okay, my heart's starting to soften and I really feel like walking over to him and giving him a hug. This is the literal example of poor little rich boy! I wonder if all the people in ShinoGaku are like that. I wonder if Itachi is like that! Oh God, that would be so sad! Damn it, now I have a sudden urge to go buy a fish and debone it for him...

"But then again, I've never had such a crude meal before, un. Don't you all find it really awkward to pile on rice in full view of everyone?"

Alright, I take back my words.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Just a deeper look into the Ito family! To be honest, I had the most fun writing this chapter, hehe. I don't know if you guys will feel the same or not, since it does have a filler-y vibe to it. ._. The dinner-with-family-scene's present in all adaptations of Hana Yori Dango (Idk about the China one though), and its so interesting, so I absolutely had to include it here! I'm abit worried about the last part though; Deidara doesn't really seem like the type to care about family. Was he too OOC?**

**And yeah, the first scene's not in her POV, and I'll be including more scenes like that in in the future. But I don't think that I'll do one in any other character's POV though, because I don't think I can totally pull off the character's personality, and I'm scared as hell that I'll butcher it...**

**And it'll get more Itachi-heavy from now onwards! So, Team Itachi, rejoice! *throws confetti* And yeah, as cliched as it is, I must, must, must have a Foreign-land-holiday-episode! XD**

**alicelouise'x: LOL HAHA I SEE! Yeah man, I actually like the Deidara moments better! Ehhhh nope, haven't really thought of the outcome yet hehe. Its too early! But when its nearing the end, I'll hold a poll up for you guys to vote, then see if I'll follow the result or not. :P *shot***

**HMOrange216: THANKS FOR THE 70TH REVIEW OH GOD *virtual hugs* Hehe glad you liked it! I had a feeling that you weren't so pleased with Shiori deciding to go to the party for some reason... ._. Hope you'll have fun reading this chapter too! :D because I certainly had fun writing this. And yep, I'll be involving more and more Akatsuki now, something that I'm excited but nervous for hehe.**

**Joanna Davis: Really? I didn't know hehe. And why haven't I thought about it before! ItaShi sounds waaaaaay better and correct than Shitachi LOL. Yep, I'm trying to stick to the canon as much as I can. Can't think what Zetsu will be though... Hehe yeah! But Riko and Rika will be back, so don't think its the end of them yet!**

**Akatsuki's Bitch: YEAH IT WAS AWKWARD AS HELL! I want to poof myself into my story too damnnit. T.T Yep, she'll be getting more and more involved with them! So stay tuned! ;D**

**Tsukiyomi Zakuro: NO ITS OKAY MAN! You're not obliged to review, so don't apologise! And woah that's tough. They should've spaced your prom further away from your SATs! I mean, first you're all stressed about the exams, then when its done, you have to stress about your dress and stuff. Hope you're feeling better now! And haha, I've never liked alcohol much (but then, I'm a noob underaged girl who doesn't really know much about anything...), and Shiori's meant to be a simple girl, so I guess she'll be trying lots of things for the first time in her life, hehe. AND OH GOD I DIDN'T MEAN TO STEREOTYPE GIRLS WHO WEAR 6 INCH HEELS OR ANYTHING! Don't feel that way! I'm sure you were (and are) classy and elegant! And your date sounds hot! I've always liked tall guys haha. And yep, Tobi's really cute! (but I wouldn't dare to call him annoying...) And yeah, Kisame says desu a lot. I like him, he's so badass! AND I TOTALLY KNOW HOW YOU FEEL. I WANT A GUY LIKE ITACHI OH GOD. And you'll find out about Shisuko. Soon enough. ;) Haha I'm trying to portray Deidara as something like a Jerk With a Heart of Gold (I LOVE TVTROPES LOL), but only to people he likes, and a pure Jerk to everyone else LOL. And I'm glad you liked the chapter! :D And so sorry if this reply is all clustered together and difficult to read.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AGAIN, PEOPLE! They really make me smile. :') Do keep them coming! XD and I just realised that you can reply reviews through PM (sorry for being such a fail). So do tell me if you prefer if I reply through PM or in the chapter like this, or if you don't want me to reply at all!**

**See you next time in Mikazukijima (sounds familiar? see if you can remember it!) !**


	14. Chapter 14

Holy cow. I think I'm going to shit myself.

"Calm down, un." Deidara growled lowly in the seat next to mine. "Don't embarrass yourself."

I pursed my lips and nodded, then twiddled my thumbs and looked around my surroundings.

Or should I say, my _business class airline_ surroundings.

"I've never sat in business class before." I told him excitedly while staring at how wide the screen is in front of me. "In fact, I can't even remember the last time I was on a plane."

"You've said that five times before, un." The blonde raised a hand to pinch his nosebridge, voice exasperated. "If you keep this up, I'll take back all the money that I've paid for you."

"Okay, I won't talk anymore, I promise!"

The sign went off and I unbuckled my belt notch. Oh God, even the seatbelt feels comfy! Actually, business class isn't that much different from economy class. I mean, its still a seat with in-flight entertainment! Well, with footrests and way more leg room, and the television screen's so much wider and responsive, and I can fully recline my seat, which is more comfortable than my own bed. Okay, so its very different. I bit back a squeal.

"Would you like some champagne?" A very pretty airhostess suddenly appeared out of nowhere, smiling appreciatively at Deidara.

And he took a glass without even acknowledging her presence. Rude jerk.

"And how about you, miss?" She turned to me with equal politeness, not at all affected by the sculptor.

I meekly shook my head and gave a sheepish smile. "No, thank you."

Oh God, the service here is really top notch. I vaguely remember my time in economy class, when this really snooty airstewardess was pouring all her attention on a cute guy next to me while I was in desperate need of serviettes because I acidentally spilled my drink all over myself when the plane jerked a little. And when she finally turned to me, she actually tutted. That bitch.

"We're landing at an airport in the Land of the Moon and then taking a boat to Mikazukijima right?" I asked the blonde, trying as hard as I could to contain my excitement.

"Its not a boat. Its a cruise."

"Yeah, I meant a cruise. And then we're allowed to go free-and-easy on the island, right?"

"There's a dinner on the last night to welcome the new Hokage, un."

"Yeah, I knew that."

As I waited for the in-flight entertainment to come on, I straightened my back and tried to see over the other seats. After much searching (while trying to pretend to be stretching), I found my (beloved) raven-haired target sleeping in his seat and my lips quirked up uncontrollably at the fact that yes, I'm on a trip with Itachi.

While leaning back down, I saw Deidara giving me an unimpressed look.

"Uh, I've never sat in business class before?"

* * *

Oh God, and I've never been on a cruise ship before either.

Alright, I'm not that pathetic. I think I've been on one before, maybe when I was like, nine. I think. But even if I had, I'm sure I've been on one as luxurious as this.

The massive white liner glided through the blue waves, and I had to constantly tuck my hair behind my ear because the sea breeze's so strong. Seagulls are fluttering overhead, the sky cloudless and the weather perfect. A little on the cold side, since its nearing fall, but that's totally fine. There's a huge pool on the deck (with small water slides and all), and I heard that this ship offers more facilities than the other cruises. This is a freaking floating palace, I tell you. Too bad the ride's only an hour long.

I took a good look at the mass of people on board. Holy shit, what kind of school am I in? When they say 'school-trip', they _meant_ 'school-trip'. _Everybody_ in the school is here, all the way from the little Level Ones to the Level Nineteens, with the teachers and all. Okay, the janitors and other staff aren't invited, but you get my point. I don't want to know how much they're spending. Its freaking _Mikazukijima_! And they've booked single rooms for all of us!

I heard footsteps behind me, and started to turn. "Oi, Deidara, where the hell have you- I-Itachi!"

The Uchiha smiled softly and stepped next to me to lean on the railing. It took me every bit of my willpower to keep myself from swooning at his feet, because for some reason, he's looking even more handsome today, especially in that black autumn jacket. I bet he'll look even better tomorrow. And more so on the day after. And the-, okay, I'll shut up.

"You've been spending quite some time with Deidara recently." He commented offhandedly, and my eyes shot up to him.

"Ah, well, he is quite fun to be around." I gave a nervous laugh and cupped the back of my neck. "A jerkass at times, but still nice to be with."

He gave a light chuckle, then glanced around the area. We watched Naruto fool around with that Kiba dude and his dog (which is like, monstrously huge, but still adorable), with Hinata blushing like crazy at the side, Sakura yelling for them to quit it, and Sasuke standing there looking all mopey and cool. From the corner of my eye, I could see that Itachi looked a little sadder than before. It was almost unnoticeable, but enough to make me want to do anything to make him cheer up. Maybe I'll divert his attention!

"You know, just now was the first time that I've sat in business class, and I really like it!" Oh God, can I sound any lamer than that?

Okay, at least he's smiling now! "You're the first person to say that. Most of the other students were complaining about being made to sit in business class, because they're so used to taking first."

"What, seriously?" I asked incredulously. "But they shouldn't. I mean, the school's already did so much by sending us on a trip like this."

"It is in human nature to take things for granted." He stated, and I have this feeling that he's talking about something else. "People do not know what they possess until they've lost it."

"Right on! My dad always tells me to cherish what I have." I mentioned, feeling a little speechless at his words. "But I bet he told me that so I won't ask for things."

Itachi smiled softly, a thoughtful look on his face, then looked over his shoulder before turning to rest his elbows on the railing. "Look behind you."

I did as I was told, and nearly got bowled over by the sight I'm greeted with. Its one thing to see Mikazukijima on the television, but another in real life. I've always wondered how the hell people can cry over scenery, but now I know. The picturesque dark green mass of an island sat majestically atop the crystal clear blue sea, and three stunningly white beaches are already in view. There are two great mountains in the backdrop, and I could roughly make out the castle of the Mikazukijima's King, several settlements, and the port. If I was on a plane, I would've been able to see the island's iconic crescent shape, formed by it's many atolls. Anything this beautiful can bring people to tears. Damn it, why don't I have a camera with me now? My mom and dad would have loved to see this.

"Its my first time here too." Itachi informed, and I had to bite back an "I know", settling for a simple nod instead, while still transfixed by the beauty of the island. Holy crap, I want to jump off this cruise and swim over there now!

"If you don't mind, we can tour around the place together."

Maybe I can get the cruise to sail faster if I faint or pretend to be in dire need of medical help on land, or- Wait a second.

"What?" Okay, that effectively diverted my eyes from the peninsular to the equally breathtaking Uchiha, who was silently waiting for my reply, knowing that I've heard him.

Oh my God. Oh God. He's asking me out! I can't let this chance pass!

"O-Okay, let's do that!" I nodded happily, then swivelled my head back to the island to hide my flaming face.

This cruise should really speed the hell up.

* * *

Okay, so maybe he hadn't actually meant what he said.

I let my body fall onto the queen-sized bed and stared up at the sky-motifed ceiling. No matter how I see it, the hotel resort I'm in can't possibly be on Earth. This place is really too beautiful to be true. And I thought that my school campus is awesome. The moment we got off the cruise, there was a limousine bus that brought us to this astonishingly massive and grand building with a european theme to it. Its almost like a castle! Well, a really huge rectangle-ish castle that's joined to other shorter, but equally wide roman colosseum-like buildings.

I don't even know how to start on the inside of it. The hotel that Sandaime Hokage held his farewell party in? Its nothing. Nothing compared to this. The lobby's littered with golden beams, pillars and statues, and chandeliers are hanging on about every corner of the place. But what took the cake were the ceilings. They're like giant canvases for elaborate paintings of folklores from every culture, the biggest and most intricate one about the universally known legend, Sage of the Six Paths. Whatever pictures a blind man takes of this island can be used as a postcard, because everything's so goddamned beautiful. And from what I've heard, the indoor shopping complex that's connected is modeled after Venice, with an artificial canal and gondolas and all. This is heaven on Earth. I really should have asked for a camera for my birthday last year instead of a new phone, damn it.

But anyway, back to the point. I'm starting to think that Itachi doesn't really want to tour the place with me, and he had asked that to be nice. I bet he was actually thinking 'say no, you foolish girl'! And probably cursed himself when I agreed. Oh my God. No wonder he didn't repeat himself.

No wait, he's not that kind of person. Maybe I'm just overthinking things again! But it has been quite awhile since check-in, and the other students have already gone out to explore the island already. Maybe he's already went on by himself! He didn't tell me where or when to meet, nor where we'll be going to see first, so what if he's trying to convey 'hey, since we haven't decided anything yet, lets just not meet at all' by that? Oh God, I should have just refused on the cruise!

After much, much, much deliberation, I decided that yes, he doesn't want to meet. So to cheer myself up, I went on to explore every inch of my hotel room (which isn't that big, but extremely spacious for a single room), which is just downright awesome. I mean, everything here is of the highest comfort! From the bathtub to the carpet flooring (yes, I've laid in and on them all). And the bathroom's got to be the nicest smelling one I've ever been to. I'm serious. And just sitting at that white vanity makes me feel like a princess. This place is the most luxurious form of luxury, I tell you. But as amazingly impressive as the room is, its not enough to get rid of that lingering sinking feeling in my chest.

Maybe I'll feel better once I go around the island! On the way to the hotel, the bus passed by many interesting-looking places, and I saw a circus and a theme park and a whole lot more. Okay, now I really want to explore the island. Even if its by myself, damn it.

So I got ready my bag, and walked over to the beautifully carved wooden door and opened it-

Only to get knocked on the head by someone.

"Ahhh," I hissed in pain, clutching my forehead. "Who is this fucking bastard, I swear I'll murder yo-"

"I'm sorry," a deep voice said, sounding apologetic yet amused.

And sexy.

And familiar.

Holy shit, I've just called Uchiha Itachi a fucking bastard, and said that I'll kill him. I really ought to drown myself in the gold-plated toiletbowl in my room.

"Are you alright?" Itachi repeated.

"Y-Yeah!" Oh God, have I been just standing there holding on to my forehead like an idiot?

"I didn't know that you would open the door at that moment. I should have rang the bell instead." He explained, and then leant in and gently took my hand away from my head, brushing my fringe away to inspect. "I didn't knock that hard, so don't worry; there shouldn't be any mark."

I can't move. I can't even breathe. The only thing that I can see now is how close Itachi is to me. Oh Lord, I think I'm going to faint.

"Shiori?"

"Yeah, I'm okay!" I snapped back to reality, looking at anywhere else other than his face. Its a miracle how my face isn't as red as a tomato now.

"I'm sorry." He apologised again.

"No, its okay!" I waved a hand, smiling sheepishly. "W-What are you doing here?"

He frowned a little. "I thought that we've agreed to tour the island together."

"Oh yeah! But I thought you didn't want to anymore because...- Nevermind, lets just go now!" Shit, why did I have to overthink so much?

We entered the lift, and he turned to me, holding out a pouch. "I was late because I went to get this."

I opened it and took out a digital camera, which I'm pretty sure is a new model.

"Check if the salesman charged it."

I did as I was told, then held it out for him to take it back. "Yep, and its working fine."

He smiled softly and shook his head. "Its for you."

What?

"It didn't seem that you've brought a camera, and it would be too much of a waste to go around this island without one." He explained tonelessly while I stared wide-eyed at him, speechless. "Take some photos and show them to your parents."

"But I can't accept this!" I insisted, thrusting it to him. "You can take the pictures and send them to me or something."

"I'm not very interested in photography." Itachi said, a note of finality in his voice. The elevator doors opened, and he stepped out. "Take it as my apology for suddenly leaving you at the Hokage's Farewell party."

"Well, I'm not very interested in photography either." I jogged up to catch up to him. "And what kind of reason is that!"

The Uchiha suddenly stopped, and I bumped into his back. Turning, he took the camera out of my hands and held it dangerously over a bin. "Then, if that's the case, we have no use for it."

"Wait!" Okay, I know its all talk (actually, I'm not really sure. He seemed pretty convincing), but seeing a brand new camera dangling like that unnerved me.

I crossed my arms and huffed. "Fine, I'll take it."

He smirked, and all the women who saw it lost all control over their senses.

Or maybe just me.

* * *

I admit: I like to fantasize. Especially about my crushes. Or the day when my dad gives up being stingy. Or taking revenge on that bitch of a cousin who constantly breaks my things, the worst casualty being my beloved Koto. I fantasize about my fantasies coming true.

But to have them _really_ coming true... Oh God.

"The main attraction is coming up." Itachi informed, pointing to the circus stage.

I squinted at the brochure, trying to see through the darkness and flashing lights. "Yeah, they say Cham is a pet of the Prince!"

Everybody around clapped and cheered as the Ringmaster introduced the Siberian Tiger and its monkey partner, Kiki. They made rounds on the stage before moving on to perform dangerous stunts and tricks, such as jumping through 10 hoops of fire and some shooting thing which had the audience gripping their seats with anticipation. Some kid even cried.

The rest of the circus performances were also amazingly entertaining and skillful. Acrobats were swinging and flying around, the costumes and props were spectacular, and there were lots of theatrics. Hah, it was a good idea to drag Itachi here afterall!

I can honestly say that this is the best day of my life so far. Mikazukijima is downright awesome, and Itachi and I spent nearly half a day touring its streets, which really showcased the warm and vibrant culture of the island. There were many colourful and interesting shops that sold unique items and food, and the people here are really just so friendly and genuine. The infrastructure is fantastic (very much european-arabian inspired), and the streets are really clean. God, I wish I can live here. The only problem is that the standard of living here is high (duh), so the prices are kinda expensive. Well, for me, that is. Itachi actually commented that the things here are cheap. Nothing can possibly spoil my mood right now. Its really too bad that this trip would only be for three days.

"I, uh, need to use the toilet." I told Itachi embarassedly after we've stepped out of the circus tent (actually, its a building shaped like one). He nodded wordlessly and walked off to stand at a corner to wait.

Smiling, I went to do my business and the moment I opened the cubicle door, I got splashed with some cold liquid on the chest.

Looking up from my drenched top in horror, I saw Riko and Rika standing in front of me, smirking condescendingly and holding on to plastic cups. "What did you do that for?"

"Sorry, our hands slipped." Riko cooed in mock apology, and her friend took a step forward to jab her manicured finger into my shoulder.

"You little skank!" She cried, stamping her heels. "First Deidara, now Itachi-sama?"

"Don't think that you can go around seducing the Akatsuki." Riko sneered, throwing her cup at me. "You're not that great."

I stepped back to dodge it and looked up indignantly. "I'm not seducing anybody!"

"Tch," Rika rolled her eyes, and I have a good mind to dig them out with a rusty spoon. "Oh, that's right, you can't."

"You should just give up already," Her companion strutted past me, forcefully knocking into my shoulder, and she followed suit. "Stupid commoner."

"Oi!" I called out furiously, but they were already gone. I looked down helplessly at my top, cursing. Thank God their drinks' light coloured. I rushed to the sink and splashed clean water on myself, scrubbing the fabric with my knuckles. I swear to the high heavens that those bitches will pay. Ahh! Why did they have to strike now when Itachi's waiting outside?

When I got out of the restroom, my entire shirt's drenched in water and I had to cross my arms to shield myself from the cold breeze. I trudged miserably up to Itachi, happy mood completely ruined. God, they're that hateful. The handsome Uchiha eyed my top, then gave me a questioning glance.

"Ah, I didn't know how to operate the tap, so I ended up spraying water all over myself." I forced out an embarassed laugh, rolling on the balls of my feet. "Lets go now!"

I had walked a few steps ahead before I felt something warm and heavy set over my shoulders, and saw Itachi's autumn jacket on them.

"This is the second time already." He told me blankly when I looked up at him, surprised. "Be more careful."

"A-Ah, yeah." I had to quickly avert my eyes to the ground, lest he sees me blushing. Oh God, I think I'm going to have a heart attack. A slight wind blew pass and I started to shrug his jacket off. "No, you should take it back. Its cold!"

"Then all the more you should wear it."

"Its okay, I'm not-" I stopped when he tugged the jacket down on my shoulders and tied the sleeves into a loose knot. Looking up, he gave me a faint smile. "Lets go."

I blankly nodded, feeling very speechless, and then jogged to catch up to him.

"T-Thanks." I mumbled, afraid that my voice will show the giddy smile on my face. "But feel free to take it back whenever you're feeling cold!"

Okay, those two bitches will totally regret what they did. Its because of them that Itachi has to go walk around walking in the wind. Well, its not like he'll fall sick or anything, since he's all tough and strong, but still! The moment I catch those tw- wait, is that.. ITS THEM!

Yes, no doubt about it. Riko and Rika stepped out of a craftshop, giggling and cackling away in their shrill voices. I stopped in my tracks, then turned to Itachi with an apologetic tone. "Can you wait here for awhile?"

He simply nodded, mildly confused. I started to stomp my way towards them, when I spotted two little kids holding ice cream cones. Perfect.

I jogged up to them and squatted down, giving them the friendliest smile I could. "I'm sorry, but can nee-chan borrow your ice creams for awhile? I swear that I'll buy you a reaaaaally big one back!" I stressed on my words to prove my point, and they turned to each other curiously before nodding. I took the cones out of their hands, and made my way determinedly to the two sluts strutting away in their heels.

Taking aim, I forcefully stuck the ice creams at their butts. Hah, lets see how Riko get rid of the chocolate on her white skirt.

They turned simultaneously in shock, shrieking. "What are you doing!"

"My hand slipped." I imitated their tone from before, smirking with pursed lips. "But I'm not sorry though."

"You!" Riko started, looking like she was about to cry. "This skirt is a limited edition from Marc Jacobs!"

"Oh yeah?" I purposely tugged at my top. "And this shirt is mass-produced in a nameless factory. They're all clothes. Just go get it washed!" Rika scoffed disbelievingly and fussed hopelessly at her pants.

"Don't think you can go around bullying me." I mimicked her sneer, crossing my arms. "Commoners are tough, you know?"

They glanced up hatefully at me, while bending their bodies to wipe off whatever cream they could. Riko pointed a finger threateningly at me. "This isn't the end of it yet." Then, they shuffled away to look for the nearest toilet.

"You should just give up already!" I called out to their retreating backs and set my hands on my hips. "Stupid spoiled brats."

Huffing a sigh of contentment, I started to turn to get back to Itachi, only to jump in shock when he suddenly appeared behind me, a very amused look on his (handsome, sexy) face.

"I-I-Itachi!" I placed a hand on my chest.

"That was some show." He smirked softly, nearly causing me to swoon. And you thought that I should've already been immune to it.

"A-Ah, ha, ha, ha." I gave a very shaky laugh, before suddenly remembering something. "I should go buy those kids their-"

"I've already gave them money." Itachi said lightly. "They seemed happier to receive that."

"Oh, is that so?" I rubbed the back of my neck, and looked up to him, a grin on my face. "Then, how about I treat you to dinner?"

"Dinner?" The Uchiha repeated, the ends of his lips quirking up slightly. "Alright. Where?"

* * *

"I'm sorry if this isn't what you're used to." I dipped my head down, smiling sheepishly. "But as you know, I'm not as loaded as everyone else, and the food here looks kinda good, so..."

Itachi dismissed my apology with a smooth shake of his head, and the waiter appeared with our dishes and laid them out while I stared hungrily, rubbing my chopsticks together. God, that fried chicken looks really good. And so does that brocolli dish. But no, I've got to control myself until the sex-God opposite me starts first.

"Go ahead." He gestured with a hand, and I tucked in, unrestrained. Holy macaroni, this is pure bliss. I wouldn't mind eating this for breakfast, lunch and dinner for five days straight. After a few minutes into our meal, I noticed something.

"Why aren't you eating the fish?" I asked inquisitively. Okay, actually, its because I was waiting for him to start on it first, since I've decided that out of courtesy, I'll only eat the dishes that he has already touched.

He briefly glanced at it, and stated matter-of-factly, "Its not cut yet."

"Oh, I see." Twisting my body and holding up a hand, I called out. "Waiter! Excuse me!"

But nobody came.

An image of my mother suddenly appeared in my mind, and I wiped my hands on the wet towel provided before reaching over to peel the fish with one hand and chopsticks in the other, placing the pieces of flesh on his bowl first, then mine.

"Okay, eat up." Cleaning the oil off my fingers with the wet towel, I looked up to see him staring at his bowl with an unreadable expression, and I nearly wanted to slam my head against the table. "Ah, I'm sorry! I should have known... Don't worry, my hands are 100% clean! I think..."

"No, its fine." He said serenely. "Its just that it has been a long time since somebody did that for me."

I raised my eyebrows curiously. "Peeling a fish?"

He nodded, a faint, sad smile on his face, before returning to his meal. "Its good."

"Yep!" I swallowed, and then lowered down my chopsticks. "You know, I don't know why, but when my mom peels a fish for me, I feel kind of happy, even though I often take it for granted."

A pause in his actions signalled for me to continue. "Because it feels like she cares, and really doesn't want me to choke on a bone." I stared blankly at a salt shaker, wondering why didn't I mention this to Deidara on that day. Oh yeah, because he would most likely have scoffed or call me "stupid". I gave a sheepish laugh. "Sorry, did I make any sense?"

"I guess you did." Itachi leant back and gazed outside of the window, an extremely thoughtful expression on his face. "You know, Shiori..."

"Hmm?" I looked up from my rice.

"You remind me a lot of Shisuko."

...What am I supposed to make of that?

* * *

Deidara sauntered down the street, completely ignoring the salespersons and store owners who had called out to him to take a look at their products, only sparing a disinterested glance at certain unique items. The dealing that he has been assigned to is going well so far; the fool of a triad boss, Shabadaba, has readily agreed to Akatsuki's terms of financial backing in exchange for their services in simply bid-rigging the upcoming public project held by the equally stupid king of Mikazukijima, Tsuki Michiru. Hidan was right; they're all overweight.

Really, his talent is wasted on such petty things. He was starting to regret taking up Itachi's assignment in this, and to think he had put himself through a hard time explaining his motives for so to the leader. The blonde sighed inwardly.

Rounding a corner, he caught sight of two familiar figures sitting in a small diner on the other side of the road, and took a step forward to have a better look. Yep, no doubt about it, its Itachi and Shiori. A smirk crept up his lips as he surveyed their actions. Hah, that stupid girl is being all awkward again after peeling something by hand for the Uchiha. Hasn't he already made his point to her on how unhygenic it was?

But oddly, for some unfathomable reason, he kind of hopes that she would do something like that for him too.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**BEFORE EDIT: I'm so sorry, I'll definitely rewrite this chapter after I've improved on my descriptive skills. OTL If anybody needs to visualize, Mikazukijima is that place in the third Naruto movie (yep, you got it correct Tsukiyomi Zakuro!). Just imagine it slightly more urbanised. And the hotel resort is based on The Venetian Las Vegas, or The Venetian Macau (they're both about the same, I think). I've never been to either before, but I really really want to, its really beautiful. If you haven't heard of it before, go google images it! And start drooling, hehe.**

**I've never taken business class before either... So tell me if my portrayals are inaccurate!**

**And yeah, if some of you are wondering, this chapter's inspired by ep 14 of Boys Over Flowers (this whole fic is LOL). And for those who watched it: anybody else thinks that Itachi looks kinda like JiHoo? Or is it just me fantasising? XD**

**I think of this as one part of a chapter, so I'll do review replies (THANK YOU SO MUCH!) in the next one, which should be coming out in a few hours/ a day. So, see you then!**

**P/S: Sorry if Itachi's OOC. I'm basing him on the him before the massacre. Does that sentence make sense?**

**AFTER EDIT: Okay, I've added on the second part here, cos it feels weird to publish it in a new chapter.**

**REVIEW REPLIES: For Chapter 13 only, since this is the new chapter 14.**

**Raining-skye23: Aw, gee, thanks! :D but sorry to disappoint, I don't swing that way. XD haha jkjk. Yep, I had tons of fun writing chapt 13! Glad you like it! Nahhh, you wouldn't want a miser for a father like Shiori. Heh!**

**Red-eyedgal: He's an adorable kid! XD **

**Joanna Davis: Haha, kinda! Though I would say that Shiori's dad is more of a cheapskate while Kakuzu is more of a "just wanna get more money" kind of person. If you want, I can PM you what the dishes are! Woah, living on pizza is kinda awesome! Pizza isn't really a staple food in where I live, so I only have it occasionally. ;_;**

**anonymous: Thanks! :D**

**alicelouise'x: BECAUSE IT IS ITACHI LOL. Haha Hidan is so much fun, right! (and so much smex too) Yep, a change of POV makes things much more flexible for me to write about! **

**TheParadoxicalOtaku: Thank you so much! :D Here's the new (new) chapter!**

**Akatsuki's Bitch: I don't like to wear bras at home either LOL! Its so... restricitng (even though y boobs are kinda small). Haha I only cry when a human dies, Idk why! Or when the couple don't end up together haha. **

**Tsukiyomi Zakuro: Don't worry, they're doing something dirty. ^^ LOL SOUNDS WRONG. Haha I don't think Deidara's considered as a best friend to Shiori yet; he's more of a good friend who's there. My friends and I don't hang out at my house cos its waaay out, so I'm still safe from any underwear-showing! XD Haha sounds like you had a blast at prom! (but then again, who doesn't?) And I'm in love with the Deidara that I'm portraying 8D but even more so with the original Dei. XD And I've heard of Chile before, but don't really know much about it, hehe, sorry. ^^'**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! WE'RE NEARING NINETY OH GOD! Sorry if my replies this time are a little snappy. I've spent the whole night making christmas cards, so I'm really tired. I know its no excuse, so please forgive! And I apologise if I had confused/mislead anybody by re-uploading this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: If you haven't read the updated Chapter 14 with the added scenes, go check it out now!**

* * *

It is official. All my dreams have come true. The dreams of my dreams have come true. I can die happily right now and have no regrets.

No, wait, I take that back. I don't want to die. Not now when I'm currently sitting on a gondola with the mega-sexgod and man of my dreams, Uchiha Itachi. A gondola! How romantic is that? And the pretty shops and cafes along the indoor canal makes everything better. And don't get me started on the ceiling; the special lights are controlled so that it emulates the sky outside, which is dark since its night time already (which totally adds on to the romantic factor). Oh _yeah_. I folded his jacket neatly before passing it back to him, saying a soft 'thanks', before leaning back and lasping into silence again.

The gondolier glided us through under a bridge, crooning some song in a foreign language. I looked down shyly before gathering all my courage to ask Itachi, "So... How do I remind you of Shisuko?"

The Uchiha smiled lightly, as though he has expected me to ask that. "In terms of personality and traits, I guess."

I quietly waited for him to continue, an odd, icy cold feeling creeping up my heart. Hearing the love of your life comparing you to his ex isn't exactly the best way to end a date. Well, I think its a date. I mean, I hope it is.

"The both of you..." He trailed off, looking into his distorted (but still god-sexy) reflection on the rippling water. "Have this irrefutable warmth that draws people in. Empathetic, easy to be around with; no need for false demeanors. One can be true and honest when with you.

I blinked, completely taken aback by what he said. Something in me swelled up rapidly, much like the flush that's encompassing my face. Nobody has said such a nice thing to me before. Ever. I've never felt so appreciated. Oh God, please don't let me start tearing up now.

"But there are differences, of course." Itachi said serenely. "You're more lively. Shisuko is more... demure."

I bit my lip. Does that mean that he likes sweet, feminine, quiet girls? Oh God I've got to start learning how to be a Yamato Nadeshiko now. Damn it, my mom should have instilled that in me since young! But there's another pressing matter right now, one that I cannot contain my curiosity for.

"What... happened?" I asked, feeling too bold for comfort. He continued gazing into the water, remaining silent. I leant back with a heavy heart full of disappointment. I guess he hasn't trusted me enough yet...

"Uchiha Shisui was the step-son of a distant relative on my father's side." Itachi started so suddenly that I nearly missed it. "He was very close to me, and also something of a brother figure. It was through him that I had met his sister."

He paused for a moment before continuing, onyx eyes staring off into the distance. "There was a time when I was lost and confused, pressured into doing and accepting things that I do not want, but Shisuko had helped me through it, just as her brother had."

I unconsciously moved closer, enraptured by his story (or maybe just him in general). But wait... So Itachi's into incest...? NO, BAD MIND, HE ALREADY SAID THEY AREN'T RELATED BY BLOOD. I ought to put my brain into a blender and make myself drink it. God.

"Shisuko was important to me. Shisui too. But..." He trailed off, frown deepening. And I swore he just tightened his fist. "Their lives had ended before I could even let them know that."

"How...?" The word escaped from my mouth before I could even think of stopping it.

He closed his eyes and the atmosphere around us darkened significantly. "It was my fault."

_What in the world..._ Completely unsure of what to do or how to respond, I settled for what I hoped to be an assuring smile. "I'm sure that's-"

"Its true." Itachi insisted solemnly, I've never seen him so melancholic before, and honestly speaking, its heartbreaking.

"Even if so," I said gently, but my smile faltering. "I'm sure they wouldn't want to see you like this. They would understand the reasons for... whatever that had happened."

"Shisuko was innocent." He said, grief seeping into his every word. "She wasn't aware of anything, but she became a victim. And I had no choice but to allow that to happen."

"Itachi..." This must stop. He can't go on like this. "You have to learn to let go. And maybe it isn't even your fault! Maybe you're just-"

"Please stop saying that." The Akatsuki member said softly, but also coldly with a definite, vexed edge to his tone. "People who are uncertain about the full story should not make assumptions."

I stared at him in disbelief, indignance which I didn't even know I possess rising within me. "Yeah, well, but you're not exactly giving me the full story, aren't you? You've been only giving me bits and pieces of it, how else can you expect me to not make assumptions?"

The Uchiha closed his eyes, evening out his voice. "There are some things that you cannot know. Things that people cannot know."

"So I'm 'people' right now?" He didn't reply, and I inhaled sharply, eyeballs rolling up to get rid of the sting behind them, and swallowing a lump that's rising up my throat. "Why can't you tell me? You said that one can be honest and true when around me, right? Are you implying that you didn't mean them?"

The raven-haired man slowly turned, fixing a firm glare on me. "I do not wish to have a dispute. Especially not with you. Please just let the issue go."

I let out a mirthless laugh. "Let it go? How can I, when you're not letting your own issues go? Itachi, even if its your fault like what you said, what has happened had happened. There's no point mulling over it, and-"

"Shiori, like what I said," The Uchiha let out gravely. "You do not know everything."

"Then let me know!" I cried out, heart wrenching and tears pooling at my eyes. This is going all wrong. How did it end up like this?

"Let you know?" He repeated dangerously, a scornful expression on his face. "Even if I did tell you what had happened, would you still know how it feels like? Would you know what is it like to betray those closest to you? To know that the one who's caused their suffering is you? And to be forced not to do anything about it. How can you possibly know that?"

I stared at him, shocked and hurt beyond relief. The gondolier had finally noticed the friction between us, and started to row the boat faster.

"For your information," Itachi said icily. "Just because you've led a happy, contentful life, free of worries and painful decisions, it does not mean that others have too. You are still naïve, ignorant of the veiled conundrums in society. Life isn't as simple as you think it is."

I let my eyes rest on him before closing them. Resigned, I quietly told the gondolier, "Drop me off."

The man, having watched the entire scene, jumped slightly when I spoke to him. "B-But miss, its only in the middle of the ride!"

"Drop me off." I repeated with more force and conviction. "Please."

The gondolier then obediently veered slightly off course, docking at a stone ledge. I stood up, fixing my satchel over my shoulder before nailing one last look at the Uchiha. "Yes, I don't know anything. I'm just a simple, blissfully ignorant, uncultured girl. I don't know what kind of shit you've been through, or how tough it is for you, but I do know that there are some things that happen in life which are out of our control, even if we had in advertently caused it or not. But eventually, we will have to learn to stop living in the past and move on." He merely kept silent and unmoving, face as still and blank as stone, and I let out another mirthless laugh.

"And for your information," I didn't even notice that tears have already started streaming down my cheeks. "Watching you continue hating yourself, watching someone important to me under such emotional turmoil, and wanting to but not being able to help even in the slightest isn't exactly easy for me either." I dug into my bag, fishing out some notes and dropping them off into his lap. "That's for the ride. And I'm sorry for calling you a fucking bastard earlier in the afternoon."

I stepped out, wanting to get back to my room as fast as possible, as away from him as possible. Turning to the gondolier, I forced out a pained smile. "Thank you for your service, you've been extremely understanding. I guess, apparently, that's not what I am."

* * *

Okay, so maybe leaving halfway is a bad idea. A _very_ bad idea.

Not only because I practically had a quarrel with and ditched _the_ Uchiha Itachi (though in my defense, I couldn't possibly have been able to tolerate the remaining half of the ride with our situation), but also because I left when the gondola's travelling in the outdoor canal, which is quite a distance from the hotel. So now, I'm roaming around, alone in the dark with absolutely no idea on how to get back. Okay, so it isn't exactly dark, since the victorian-styled street lamps are quite bright, but still.

Darn this place for being so big. I mean, I can see the hugeass hotel from where I am, and obviously, I'm not an idiot, so I went in the direction of it. But I think the architect of Mikazukijima really likes to screw around with the tourists, because everytime I think I'm on the right track, I end up in some dead end like a looped road or an obstructingly huge fountain. And I can't even cut across places because there're bushes everywhere. Oh God.

To make matters worst, I have this weird, unsettling feeling that someone's following me, which I'm trying to brush off, since its most likely some mindtrick played on my imagination by my sick subconsciousness. And Mikazukijima is a high-class resort island, so it's crime rates should be low, right? I mean- OH GOD DID THAT BUSH JUST MOVE?

I snapped around, only to see an empty road. My eyes scanned the area for any signs of movements, and seeing none, I turned back, slightly more assured. It was probably just a trick of the light or somet-

"Hey there, pretty girl, what are you doing at this hour? Want to come and play with us?" God, talk about cliched rapist line. I surveyed the pack of mooks that suddenly appeared in front of me out of nowhere (and greatly shocking me in the process), taking in their stereotypical flowered shirts, faux gold necklaces and identical leers.

"Um, no thanks." I tried to push past them, but their bodies stood firmly to the ground.

"Come on, just for awhile." A guy in his mid-twenties with a badly trimmed goatee (which I assumed to be their leader) stepped out towards me dangerously, and I could actually hear alarm bells ringing in my head. Or maybe that's just the bell tower in front of the hotel. Whatever it is, I need to get myself out of this situation fast. Soon. Now.

"Don't be like this, just one hug! It won't hurt." His hairy hand shot out to grab my left bicep, and my heart rate sped up to over 200mph, blood churning and getting icy cold.

I tried to wring my arm out of his grasp, but he was too strong. Oh God, please, no. I don't want to get raped and have my body chopped up into 37 pieces and have them dumped in the sewage! I still have to bring the souvenirs back to my parents! And there's no way in hell I'm losing my virginity to this ugly guy. I will only lose it to noone else but Uchiha Itachi, even if he did just greatly hurt me and is partly the reason I'm in this mess in the first place.

I felt someone brush my ass and something in me snapped. Nobody. Touches. Me. Without. My. Consent. Which obviously, I will never give. Unless that person's my mom. Or Itachi. Without thinking, I furiously slammed my right fist into his greasy cheek with all my force and sent my leg up his crotch. "Hug your mother, douchebag!"

Damage infliction, success! The leader released me, crumpled up and dropped to the ground, writhing in agony, while his gang looked on in surprise. Taking the chance, I sprinted out of the scene, running in the direction of the hotel and screaming as loud as I could, "SOMEBODY, HELP ME! RAAAAAPE!"

Fuck, the rest of the goons are already starting to catch up, and I'm getting breathless. Damn it! I knew I should have paid more attention to my physical fitness! As the chinese saying goes, "Out of the thirty-six stratagems, running away is the best". Shit, who knew that I'd end up in this kind of predicament!

Spotting a hedge maze, I dashed towards it. Turning left, I ran in its twisting path, hearing the rest of the gang shouting for each other to split up. I didn't stop until the various sounds made by the thugs became inaudible. Finally reaching my limit, I halted and placed my hands on my knees, panting heavily. Maybe I've lost them!

...Or maybe I've lost myself. Swivelling around, I saw and realized with fear that I'm trapped in a labyrinth of 2-metre tall bushes, with gangsters swarming around, all searching for me. This is like some twisted, no-respawn version of Pacman! Holy shit doesn't even cut it.

Alright, I have to calm down and think rationally. The best option now is to move as silently as possible and try to find my way out of the maze, hopefully with the goons still stuck in it. There was a rustle from behind and I slapped my hand to my mouth to stop myself from screaming, turning around in trepidation.

The bush was thick, but I could make out a shadow behind it. The person seemed to have noticed that there was somebody on the other side, and had approached it as cautiously as me. I stood rooted to the ground, afraid that a single step I made would be heard. Please, just go away! A few moments passed with the both of us silent and still, and I could feel my muscles relaxing by a fraction. Okay, so maybe I can inch my way out of here without him notic-

A hand suddenly shot out through the bush and I screamed, abandoning my previous strategy and just running away to wherever the path I'm on takes me to. Oh God, please let me make this out alive! I swear I will never complain about life ever again! And I'll pay those library fines that I've accumulated since middle school! Just let me live with my purity intact!

Seeing a wide opening up in front, I scrambled towards it and cool, clear air engulfed me reassuringly. Oh Lord, I've made it out! I've escaped them! Thank you Kami-sama, I'll devote an hour of worshipping to you every day from now onwards! Okay, I have to find somebody and alert the-

"Gotcha!" A beefy arm suddenly held me in a headlock, while I struggled, screaming bloody murder. Shit, shit, shit, shit, what am I supposed to do now? I take it back, God, I'll never pray to you ever again.

"Cover her goddamn mouth!" The leader from before staggered out, visibly still affected by my kick. I noticed with mild satisfaction that a huge bruise is forming on his face, but snapped back to fear and helplessness when a hand encompassed the lower half of my face.

The Big Bad smirked evilly at me before gruffly barking an order to the guy who's holding me. "Bring her back!"

I struggled as hard as I could but to no avail, my screams muffled by this gigantic, smelly hand. The goons then started to move, and I was half-carried and half-dragged along. I had somewhat given in to my fate that I will never see my parents or Itachi again when I heard the voice of an angel.

"Hands off that girl, assholes!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey! Sorry if this is short, I wanted to post one up in Christmas for you guys, hehe. Ironically though, this chapter, as you've read, isn't exactly happy. This one was incredibly hard to write, not only because of the "quarrel", but also because Itachi is... Lets just say he's a very complex character. I deeply apologise for his OOCness in this one, I've tried to tone it down a lot already, honest! And don't get so riled up yet, as you've read, there is more to his story, and he has his reasons for keeping them from Shiori. Sooooo, stay tuned to find out what it is! ;D**

**Is it possible if I do review replies in the next chapter? I'm incredibly worn out now. Just came back from partying, and typing out this chapter, and my legs are literally killing me. So sorry, but don't feel neglected! I still love you all! :)**

**Merry Christmas, everybody! Here's wishing you a blessed one, with over 9000 presents! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

"Hands off that girl, assholes!"

All of us turned simultaneously to the speaker (well, actually, I just moved my eyes as I couldn't turn that much 'cause the guy holding me is really strong. And stinky), with immense relief flooding through me. I'm saved! And not only is that guy my guardian angel, he also looks like one, and- Wait a second, is that...?

"I said, hands off that girl!" Hidan, my (very) unexpected knight in shining Armani came stalking towards us, an extremely irritated expression on his face. He stopped right in front, putting his hands on his hips and raising his head to look down on the pack of mooks, who are incredibly shocked not only at his appearance, but also his attitude, considering that its an extremely uneven match of fifteen to one. Or maybe two, since I'm on his side, but I don't know if a hostage counts or not.

"Who the fuck are you, pal?" The leader made a face; one eyebrow raised while frowning, lips cocked up, the typical look that thugs always give when sizing up somebody.

Hidan briefly rolled his eyes up and scoffed. "Hey, look, don't call me that, because I'm not your fucking pal, _pal_." Then, he raised an arm to point at me. "I'm here for the girl."

"Too bad you're not getting her." The leader (who seems to be the only one out of the gang capable of holding a conversation) smirked. "You'll just have to watch as we screw your girlfriend up."

"The fuck?" The silver-haired man's jaw dropped, incredulity written all of his face. "Okay, you're getting it all wrong here, dude. That bitch there tried to castrate me, and has been evading her punishment from me too many times. So because of that," He dipped his head slightly, nailing a scary glare at the group (I think me included), "nobody fucks her up but me."

The gang and I stared at him in disbelief, the same thought running through our heads: '_Is this guy for real?_' My hopes were fogging up, confusion settling in and not to mention, feeling slightly violated at what the males had said. So am I being saved or not...?

"Look, brat, if you want to do that, find some other time to do it. We're being paid to do this, so there's no way in hell we're gonna let the money slide out of our hands." My eyes blew up to the size of saucers. Paid to do this... by who? Okay, you know what, I rather I die by Hidan's hands. At least I know him, sort of. And he's way hotter. Not that I'm supposed to mind about that at a time like this.

"Aw man, are you retarded or something? Haven't you been listening to what I said?" Hidan thrust a hand up his hair, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. "And don't call me brat." Then, his fists rained onto the gangsters closest to him, shouting furiously, "Do you know how goddamn annoying it is to be called that? Especially by that old fucker, Kakuzu! Huh?"

His attack was so sudden that it left the rest of the gang unguarded and open to his blows. Either that, or Hidan was a good fighter and they just plain sucked at it. Or maybe both. His fists and legs collided with their heads and torsos, eliciting sickening crunches and splatters of blood. It was terrifying to be suddenly exposed to such violence, in _real life_, but the scariest and most unnerving thing was that Hidan seemed to enjoy it. I'm so fucked up.

A mook got kicked to where me and my captor were at, and he dodged to the side to avoid collision, swinging his hand away from my mouth to regain his balance. I know an opportunity when I see one, so I bit down as hard as I could onto his restraining arm, trying to disregard the revolting taste in my mouth. I think I even drew blood. He cried out in pain and released his hold, and I dropped to the ground painfully, but recovering fast and making a run for it. Oh God, yes, I'm free! Now I have to get as far away from here as possible.

I ran for about a hundred metres before halting and looking back with a twinge of guilt. I mean, even though his reasons aren't exactly for the good, Hidan did just save me. I can't possibly just leave him there! I saw the silver-haired man fighting off the four remaining men at once, with the gang head looking on helplessly, and he didn't seem to be in a pinch. Well, maybe he doesn't really need any help. And if I do go and barge in, I will definitely cause more trouble for him and me. I was about to turn when something glinted and caught my eye.

Oh God, did the leader just pull out a knife? Shit, he did! I watched with horror as he paced around his goons and Hidan, waiting for an opportunity to strike, which should be appearing any time soon, since the silver-haired man is so distracted with recklessly beating the shit out of his perpetrators. Holy fuck, I've got to do something! I looked around desperately, looking for something, anything, but the place was so frustratingly clean that there isn't even a broken branch lying around. Thinking fast (and blindly), I took off my left shoe and started bolting towards the leader.

Thank God he was so concentrated in looking for a chance to strike that he didn't notice me running towards him from behind. And when he did, it was already too late. I screamed and cannonballed into him, knocking the ugly goon off his feet, straddling the guy and making a blind grab for the wrist attached to the hand that was holding the knife, praying to God that what I see in those action dramas can actually be applied in real life. After seeing that I had it, I slammed his arm forcefully onto the ground (and seriously bruising my knuckles in the process), loosening his hold on the blade and successfully making it skid across the pebbled floor.

Everything was blindingly chaotic, and I couldn't help but squeeze my eyes shut, screeching like a lunatic and raining down whatever slaps and hits I can on the leader with my shoe and free hand, jabbing at whichever part I could with my elbows and knees. I could feel him strugglng heavily, mostly trying to shield himself from my blows, but I just pressed on with all my might. I didn't stop even when my muscles were screaming with fatigue in fear that if I did, it would be all over for me.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and out of reflex, swung my shoe out behind. Then, there was a 'smack', followed by a 'FUCK!', and a slap across my face snapped me out and I wrenched open my eyes, seeing Hidan grabbing the side of his handsome face, looking positively livid. "Fuck, bitch, what's your problem? I was just getting you to stop before you kill the guy!"

Panting heavily, I stared wide-eyed at him, then at the defeated and groaning thugs on the ground surrounding him, before turning back and looking down, where I saw the gang leader lying on the floor, more bruised than a banana and watching me with fear, blood trickling down from his nose and the side of his mouth. Greatly shocked by what I did, I jumped off him and landed on the ground beside him. Oh God, I didn't think that I could've inflicted this much damage!

I felt footsteps on my left and Hidan squatted down beside me, whistling and surveying the battered gang leader. "Man, girl, you're a nutjob."

Completely speechless, I sat there, trying to regain my breath and thoughts. Even though the leader totally deserved what he got, _especially_ after molesting me, I felt a little guilty for the injuries that I've given him. I mean, he does look really pitiful right now, and he did said that he was paid to do this, so- Wait a second...

"Who... Who hired you?" I wheezed breathlessly. I haven't done this much movement since middle school!

"I-I'm not sure! It was two girls. They didn't tell me their names! I only remembered that they're offering a huge some of money and jewelry, and that they have brown curly hair, and menstrual stains on their asses, which are damn fine." He cried out, raising two trembling hands to press his palms together. "Please just let me go now!"

Two girls... Jewelry... Brown curly hair... stains on their asses... I closed my eyes and groaned out exasperatedly to the night sky. "Riko and Rika."

"The fuck are they?" Hidan queried out loud, reminding me of his presence. I rested for awhile before staggering up to my feet, tiredly digging into my bag and throwing down a few notes onto the trembling gang leader. "I don't know if its enough, but use it to go see a doctor or get a plaster or something." Then, I hobbled to where my shoe was flung to, putting it on. Shit, I think I've scraped my knee and bruised my shoulder while slamming the leader onto the ground, and my hands are scratched as hell. Thank God there weren't any hits to my face, I wouldn't know how to explain those to my parents when I get home. Or anyone for that matter.

"Oh Jashin, bitch, are you fucking insane?" Hidan got up, following me heatedly. "First you beat the crap out of him, and now you're paying for his medical bills?"

I straightened up and eyed the silver-haired man wearily and warily, taking in the various small cuts and bruises on his face. "Um, I know you still want to get back at me, but," I squeaked, finally feeling his imposing presence. "Can you do it some other day?"

He gave me a onceover before looking away and bursting into a laugh. Turning back to me, he smirked. "Forget about it. I'm actually a reasonable man, you know?" He jerked his chin out to the knife lying on the floor a few metres away, "We're quits."

I stared up at him, and a grateful smile found it's way up my face. I guess this night isn't complete horrible after all.

"And I _guess_ I can like you." His smirk grew bigger. "Abit. Maybe. Though you're crazier than a whore who didn't get paid after fucking a fat dude."

My eye twitched at his choice of words, but decided that it was his way of complimenting somebody. I looked around the area, littered with bloodied men and I swore that a few of them are completely motionless. Trying not to think so much about it, I looked up sheepishly at the newly-acquainted Hidan. "Do you know how to get back to the hotel?"

"What the fuck?" He thrust a hand up his silver hair again. "You're crazy _and _retarded?"

* * *

The two of us staggered into the reception of the hotel (well, actually only me. Hidan was sauntering like nothing had happened), successfully drawing a few stares to our dirty and frayed clothes and injuries. A hotel attendant came ambling to us, cautiously asking, "Do you need any help?"

"No, shit." Hidan spat out, earning an intidimated flinch from the mousy guy. "Here I am, standing with a bruised face that hurts like hell, and you're asking me if I need any fucking help?"

"Yes please," I interceded, offering an apologetic smile to the poor attendant who was just doing his job. "Do you know where the hotel clinic is?"

"Please follow me." He decided that it was safer interact with me, and started leading us down the long stretch of the lobby. I sighed, mentally, emotionally and physically exhausted. This completely isn't how I intended to spend my time on Mikazukijima. I can't even walk properly now! I sensed a fourth presence and looked up.

"What the hell happened, un?"

"Oooh, if it isn't Deidara-chan!" Hidan smirked teasingly at the blonde. "Just finished your rounds in the gay bars?"

The sculptor wisely decided to just ignore his fellow organization member ("Hey, I'm fucking talking to you!"), directing his eye onto me. "I asked what happened."

I inhaled sharply and closed my eyes, totally not in the mood for explainations. "Had a rough night."

"Yeah, a _very_ rough night." Hidan added in. I don't know if he gave the leer intentionally or not. Deidara shot him a glare, and the Jashinist took a step forward threateningly. "What, you wanna go?"

"P-Please, sir, we have to get to the clinic to have your wounds treated." The attendant meekly stepped in, raising two hands to calm both parties down. I gave Deidara a pleading look, which he saw, and then continuing his way down the lobby, letting out an irritated 'Tch'.

I sighed and followed the attendant to get my wounds treated, wanting to go back to my room and sleep away all of this night's events away as soon as possible.

* * *

"And so, that's what happened." I exhaled and slowly peeled the gauze to peek at the scrape on my right knee. Woah, even the medicinal cream here on Mikazukijima works wonders! Its already stopped swelling and I can move about without hobbling after one night! Well, there's still a slight stagger, but nothing too serious.

"I don't know whether to call you stupid or applaud you, un." Deidara pinched his nose bridge. He had dragged me down to one of the hotel's cafes and demanded to know what had happened the night before (well, not exactly demanded; he just asked in that threatening tell-me-or-I'll-make-you-un tone of his). And so, I told him. But not without breaking down halfway uncontrollably, and Deidara had to force me to suck it up by kicking me under the table because people were shooting accusing glances at him. I sighed and hung my head down. "Call me stupid, obviously. What's there to applaud for?"

"Hmph." The blonde looked outside the window. "I don't know whether I should tell you this or not, but since you aren't exactly his biggest fan right now-"

"I'm not going to bitch about him with you."

"-I guess I can tell you that I don't like Itachi." He continued as if I hadn't spoken at all. "Not a single bit."

That caught my attention. Well, letting him talk while I keep silent won't be considered as bitching, right? Right. "What do you mean? Isn't he your friend or something?"

"Exactly what I meant, un." Deidara scoffed. "Don't think that just because we belong in the same organization, we get along happily. If given the chance and permission to, I wouldn't hesitate to kill him."

For the first time, I saw something as intense as malice in the sculptor's eyes. Usually he'd just be all cocky or arrogant, the furthest just irritation, so this is seriously unnerving me. But maybe I was just thinking too much, right? And everybody uses the term 'kill' loosely these days. Even if they are part of some super secret gang-cum-organisation who engages in heinous crimes and dirty businesses. Oh God. "W-What did he ever do to you?"

"You don't need to know." The blonde said tartly. I didn't protest. A few moments passed and something told me that a topic change is greatly needed. "So the New Hokage's party is tonight, huh?"

"Yes. But I won't be attending it, un."

"What? Why!" I snapped at him, curious and yet also panicked. I mean, I really don't want to go to it without some sort of company. Especially not now after what happened with Itachi. God, I don't even want to imagine what will happen if I bump into him there, alone. "Then can I follow you or something?"

"Don't be stupid. I'll be doing an assignment." Deidara retorted. "If you tag along, you'll only end up being useless and hindering me, un. What if I fail it? How are you going to answer that?"

I shot him an upset look. There's no need to be so harsh, right? Just a simple no could do. No need to call me useless, and make me feel worser than what I am now.

"Actually..." The blonde suddenly started, eyes (or eye) searching the ground as if realizing something. "Maybe you won't be so useless after all."

I blinked.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Alright, here's number 16! Haha yep, the savior's Hidan, as some of you had expected (DAMN IT, IS THIS STORY THAT PREDICTABLE?) I wanted to use this to sort of foster the um, acquainence-ship between Hidan and Shiori, just the first step into getting her warmed up to Akatsuki. And the mission that Deidara's bringing her into will also mark as her first involvement with Akatsuki. Don't worry, I'll explain all the loopholes (like, HOW THE EFF IS A NORMAL GIRL GONNA HELP SOME SHADY BIZZ?) in the next chapter. I hope I'll be able to pull it off realistically! Or as realistic as AU gets. ^^**

**And um, I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but Shisuko is based on Itachi's Unknown Lover (if only Kishi could give us more details, damn it). Since we don't really know what's the story behind them, I'm just making my own up. And I'll reveal a tiny bit: I'm gonna twist the Uchiha Massacre Story into a modern, real-life (or as above mentioned, as real as AU gets) situation. Don't worry, the only casualties are Shisui and Shisuko. The rest of the clan is still alive here. So, sorry Tsukiyomi Zakuro! Shisuko's not a child, hehe.**

**And I need your thoughts about this chapter. Especially at the Hidan-Gang-Fight-Scene: IS SHIORI BECOMING A MARY-SUE? I have this fear that she is... So, sorry to trouble, but please leave a review to tell me! ^^**

**REVIEW REPLIES FOR CHAPTER 14 AND 15 (those who reviewed both, I combined it together so you don't have to scroll down again ^^) : **

**Red-eyedgal: Haha Idk why but everytime I see Jihoo when I (re-)watch BOF, I think of Itachi! And under a certain light and angle, there are very faint lines near his eyes too! But maybe its just me XD and yep, I'm drawing inspiration from Jihoo to write Itachi's disposition here. :)**

**Akatsuki's Bitch: LOL I didn't actually think that you would bitch or anything... hehe. But glad that you didn't and liked it, anyway! :) Haha really? Nah Itachi doesn't have to be perverted or hyper to be OOC (that would be considered crack). I'm just afraid that I made him say things that he wouldn't say in canon... But hey, all the anime fillers butcher the canon characters, right? SO I CAN DO IT TOO (I think)! WHY DO YOU HATE CHRISTMAS? YOU GET PRESENTS *gets shot for being materialistic*! Haha, if it were me, I would be all speechless too hehe. But if that happened, there wouldn't be any drama! Haha yep, you guessed correctly! Its Hidan! **

**Very/RhiJ: Aw geez, thanks man! You're making me blush! :') glad you like my story! :D**

**Raining-skye23: I WANNA GO THERE TOO LOL! Actually, going to Macau is enough for me, haha. XD **

**blackcatgirl: Really? Phew! I was afraid that I didn't manage to capture the island's beauty (in my imagination) in words! Haha glad you like Shiori! :D**

**Joanna Davis: I would die if Itachi even walked past me. *w* Haha I'm not so interested into photography (my mom says that I can't take pictures for nuts), but I do like to admire those pretty and cool DSLRs! XD**

**HMOrange216: ITS OKAY DON'T NEED TO APOLOGISE! Haha yep, you've said that you like Rika/ko's names before! Deidara in any form, be it jealous or indifferent, is cute 8D Haha nope, Itachi wasn't yelling. If you want to imagine what his tone's like, think about that speech he gave after the Uchiha Clan goes to his house to confront him about Shisui's suicide (the gall of them), and he kicks their asses, being sexy and all. If I remember correctly, it should be Naruto 129/130? Haha do you know, when I typed out Itachi's dialougue, I had to refer to a thesaurus? Because he speaks so profoundly all the time LOL. And nah, Shiori doesn't know how to fight. Its all instincts and drama-show-learnings LOL!**

**Tsukiyomi Zakuro: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I was busy too! Woah, sorry if I sound stupid, but what does and Interpreter do? So you'll get to travel on classy ships? Sweet! :D Itachi can never be a spoiled brat (or show that he's one)! And, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS AND IMAGINING IT AS A MOVIE! That's what I want my readers to do! And that's what I do too, anyway! XD its just so fun, right? And yeah, I know what you mean ;) I would explore every inch of him too, and then re-explore again. XD Omg Chile sounds beautiful! It must be really nice to have natural sceneries around! In where I'm living at, its man-made construction everywhere. ;_; And haha I DID thought of changing the savior to Sasori to make it less predictable, but couldn't find any reason for him to save her, and I doubt he'll be so enraged as to call the gang 'assholes' when Shiori's kinda like nothing to him (AT THE MOMENT!). And cut Hidan some slack; he doesn't say 'fuck' in ALL of his sentences! XD And man thanks for liking the chapter! I like your review too! :') But I'm still finding Itachi hard to write, even if he's in AU 8(**

**Kat With a K: Haha I hate cliffhangers too! But I just gotta end off a chapter or two in one *evil smirk* Hehe thanks for liking this so much! :D**

**Shima Namida: Sorry, but its not Deidara ^^' Haha I like the scenes with Deidara and Shiori too! Glad you like this little story of mine! :D **

**TheMysteriousAuthoress0925: Haha yep, you guessed right! Its Hidan! :) Thanks for reviewing! :D**

**ALL RIGHT OMG WE'VE REACHED 95! FIVE MORE TO A HUNDRED YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM. I CAN PROBABLY JOIN LEE AND GUY-SENSEI AT THE SUNSET NOW, SHEDDING TEARS OF JOY AND YOUTH! Really, thank you all, so, so much! :')**

**Alright, there's a bunch of goons laughing and making noise with their stupid bikes under my block, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FREAKING NIGHT, and I've got to go death glare them (but not doing anything) right now. See ya...NEXT TIME *gives gay wink***

**P/S: Anybody else watches Gintama? Its my current rave now XD (KAMUI, TAKASUGI, KATSURA, HIJIKATA, GINTOK- *gets shot for rambling*)**


	17. Chapter 17

"Listen. That guy in the black suit next to the woman in green is the CEO of the main electronics corporation in Mikazukijima, un." Deidara mumbled to me furtively, blue eyes locked onto said man. "He's been using his underground connections to maintain his position."

I nodded and gulped. _This... _

My eyes traveled around the golden ballroom, taking in the different appearances and demeanors of the various people in it. Almost all the men were clad head to toe in brands, with a beautiful but obscenely dressed woman hanging off their arms. Some had two, and I even saw three for a short, stout one. They conversed with each other about business transactions and dealings, occasionally sidetracking on the quality of the wine that they're sipping or gulping, paying no heed to the groups of burly men behind them.

At first glance, it would seem like some ordinary high-class social event, except...

They're all mobsters. Or people with connections to the underground. Whichever, whatever.

The men were clad in fine suits, alright, but they bought it with money that isn't exactly theirs. The women hanging off their arms are probably ridden with all kinds of STDs, and chances are that they wouldn't be appearing again in the next event. Their conversations about business transactions and dealings involve the usage of words and phrases like "opium", "pimp owes me cash", and "he'll be taken care of", and they talk about alcohol because they're frequent users of it. They probably ignore the bunch of tattooed, grimacing steroid users behind them because they know that they can take them out, -both literally and metaphorically-, with a single flick of their hands, which are most likely missing a finger or two.

This place..._ I don't belong here...!_

I had spent the first half of my second (-last) day in Mikazukijima touring the streets looking for a fancy dress that'll be long enough to hide the ugly bandage on my right knee, and the second being whisked off (forcibly) to have my make-up and hair done. Why? Because the blonde beside me right now told me to. And its not even for the Hokage's welcoming party (which I had to make up some obvious lie about having serious menstrual cramps to skip); its for some dirty underground event for people who possess the power to have someone killed in the most brutal fashion with a single jerk of their slicked-haired heads.

"Stop shaking. Its showing in the liquor in your glass." Deidara hissed irritatedly. "Don't worry. Nobody would even bother with you, un."

My eye twitched. "W-Why am I here...?"

"Because you asked to follow me."

"But why am I _here_...?"

"Its Shabadaba's birthday. As the former minister and confidante to the previous King of Mikazukijima, he holds tremendous power and knowledge private to the castle, so as such, he has many connections in the underground scene."

"Okay, that's cool. So why the hell-"

The sculptor exhaled sharply through his nose. "You're really stupid, aren't you? With this many bigshots here, a deal that will inadvertantly benefit Akatsuki can easily be striked up with any of them. I've just finalised one with Shabadaba, so I'm invited to his celebration, and the Leader wants me to make use of it."

I mimicked his sigh. "You haven't really answered my question..."

"Even the toughest of men will falter at a woman's presence, un." Deidara said with a little difficulty. "Haven't you noticed that almost everyone in this place has a partner? It might or might not be unlikely, but the bosses here judge their associates partly based on their impression of the women beside them. It makes things... _clearer_." He gave me a condescending onceover. "I guess having one is better than none, hmm?"

I bit back a growl. "So... you're saying that you want me to hang off your arm to show them how much of a man you are...?"

"Of course not." He scoffed depreciatingly. "There're other uses for you, un."

I tried very hard not to be affected by his words. Could he be thinking of...? I mean, this place is _dirty_, after all. He can't be that heartless, right?

"Ah, Deidara-dono! Good to see you here!" A heavily moustached man with an even heavier bulging stomach came trotting towards us, flanked by weird hulk, an incredibly underdeveloped woman and a guy with a mole. "We are all _clear,_ are we not?"

"Of course, Shabadaba-danna." The blonde excecuted smoothly before nodding to the other three respectively. "Kongo-san, Karenbana-san, Ishidate-san."

"Good, good." Satisfied, the birthday boy nodded and turned to me, which I instantly stiffened at. "And this must be your escort for the night, no?"

Escort...? _Does he think I'm a whore?_ No time to mull over that; I spotted how Deidara surreptitiously widened the crook of his elbow and I obligingly latched onto it (very gingerly, I might add... Okay, not so, since he is really hot and all, hehe). So much for "Of course not"...

"My name is Shiori. Pleasure to meet you, Shabadaba-sama." I offered the most disarming smile I could, trying to ignore the regret of using my real name. What if I get tracked and hunted down or something? I'm basically commiting a crime by being here!

"Lovely." He replied simply. I didn't miss how that Ishidate-mole-guy narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me. Its not my fault that I don't know how to act and talk like a prostitute, right? Right.

"If it isn't much trouble, Shabadaba-danna..." Deidara started, holding the former minister in his calculating gaze. "Can you tell me who to know here? Or more accurately, who _should _I know?"

"I like you, boy." Shabadaba praised gruffly with a smirk. "Karada is the prevailing mob boss who controls most of the underground scene here next to me. It wouldn't hurt to associate yourself with Wakazuki too, but its a little hard to get through to him. However, the person who you should be most aware of would be Nezumi."

The blonde waited for him to continue, while I tried to get used to the fact that I'm delving deep into the underworld. I don't even dare to go near those street punks in the malls near my house, and now this? This is all so surreal!

"That guy isn't much. He doesn't even know how to handle a gun properly, but he isn't worthless. He is infamous for the vast connections he has, extending even to the other side of the world, mainly because of his crafty tricks on evading and bailing out of the law. Have a man get thrown into prison and he'll get him out the next day, no charges on the record whatsoever, so he's a useful person to have around. That being said, you should also know that he's only interested in money, and he's quite difficult to deal with, especially with that nasty personality of his." Shabadaba informed in one go, and I'm quite surprised that Deidara hasn't lost interest halfway. Well, techinally, he can't, but still...

The fat ex-advisor spotted a guest somewhere and we parted ways. Seeing him off, I moved to unwrap my arm from Deidara's, but he jerked it to prevent me from doing so.

"Don't let go yet. First up is Karada, un."

* * *

Karada turned out to be a rather tall, dark-skinned, cigar-smoking man with dark green shades and five women in cheongsams surrounding him. He had spotted us and flicked his wrist languidly to clear a space between the females to let us through. Everything about him screams 'mafia boss'.

"My, my, if it isn't Deidara of the Akatsuki. How can someone old like me be of service to one so young but accomplished as yourself?" Karada eyed the sculptor's free arm. "Your other side looks lonely."

"It is fine, Karada-danna, un." He said after the mob boss had signaled for a girl to occupy the space, and self-invitedly sat down on the plushy red couch opposite him. "I'll get to the point. There hasn't been any form of co-operation between my organization and you, am I right?"

"Hasty, I see." The mobster smirked, highly amused. "Well, what are you seeking? And more importantly, what are you offering?"

Holy cow. This is like a Never-Before-Seen-Footage-Documentary! A backstage pass into the seedy behind-the-scenes scene (well, that's what it actually is anyway)! I think I'm more thrilled than scared now.

"Easy. It would be nice if we held some power in your land, un. Even if abit." Deidara stated, clearly showing that though he's younger, he certainly is not more inferior. "I've heard that you're an avid art lover; I have access to art pieces that are of high value in the blackmarket."

"Now, that's quite tough. Giving some of my power to an organization as mysterious as yours; what if you turn my men against me? But I'm easily appeased." Karada blew out rings of smoke, regarding the blonde with half-lidded eyes over his sunglasses. "It is true that I'm a lover of art, but I'm more so of a lover of..." cue salacious smile at me, "women."

The hair on the back of my neck stood up, and my blood feels like its being iced over. "Deidara-dono, that girl you have with you is so young and radiant, something I've never really had before. Surely you won't mind if she spends a night with me, no?"

"This girl?" The blonde tilted his head towards me slightly, but his eyes never left the older man. "She isn't much, but I suppose we all have our preferences. What are you giving in return?"

Wait... Wait... _Waitwaitwait_. Is Deidara... Is the bastard actually selling me off? Cold fear and panic took over my body as I pinched the despicable blonde as hard as I could on his back, while trying to maintain the fake smile on my face. No wonder he told me to come along! Has he no heart? He said I was his friend after all!_ What have I gotten myself into?_

"Control over the town area in Mikazukijima. A few places in the Land of Fire too." Karada declared, the detestable grin on his face growing wider. Why hadn't I notice how perverted he looked before?

My eyes shot furtively to Deidara, and realized with horror that he looks like he's considering it. Oh God, I should've just went with the Hokage. Seeing Itachi would be a hundred times better than this (and its not just because its him)!

"I'm sorry, Karada-danna, but this girl here isn't worth so much, and I wouldn't like to impose on you. So how about I'll take only the Land of Fire?" This incorrigible cad! How can he say that with such a straight face? And he even insulted me in the process!

"And...?" The leer got replaced by amusement.

"And so, it looks like I can't let her spend the night with you after all." The blonde suddenly slung an arm over my shoulder and I felt security washing over me in waves. "I hope that you can settle for a piece or two from Akagahara."

Wait... I'm not getting sold! Thank God, thank Deidara! I should have believed in him in the first place!

"Heh. Teasing me like that, you cheeky brat." Karada held his smirk. "But I like your spunk. Alright, I want that 19th century painting in the main hall."

"I'll hold you for it, un." The sculptor stood up smirking, tugging me along. "We'll discuss this further in the future. Have a good day- or should I say night, danna." He added purposefully while acknowledging the many women surrounding the mobster and dragged me away to another part of the ballroom.

When we're out of sight, I forcefully yanked my arm out of Deidara's, shooting him a glare chocked full of intense dislike and betrayal.

What the... This horrible guy still has the gall to return it with a defensive one? "Don't look at me like that, un. I had to gauge how much he was willing to give up."

"I didn't know that you're so immoral."

The blonde sighed and gestured around with a small jerk of his shoulders. "Look around. Tell me if there is someone here who isn't immoral."

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it when I realised that he has a point.

"Nobody, right?"

"T-That's because we're _here_! Many other people_ up there _would have done upright things!"

"When have I ever told you that I'm an upright person, un?" Deidara closed his eyes and sighed again, this time through his nose. "Alright, you can stay here while I deal with Wakazuki myself, if it pleases you so."

He then walked past me while I stood there blankly, unsure of whether to blame or forgive him for the dizzying fear I felt just now.

"But just for the record, I would never even think of using you like that, un."

Trust me to soften up immediately with such words.

* * *

Okay, this is rather unexpected. And uncomfortable.

While I was sitting down on some red leather couch as daintily as I could, holding on to my glass and pretending that I actually like the liquor in it, a sudden pang of pain shot through my stomach. It can't be menstrual cramps for real, right? I mean, I've already had my period. Must be that weird looking blue cream I had in the afternoon.

So now here I am, making my way towards the toilet. I don't think I actually received the call of Nature, but going to the loo when having stomachaches always makes me feel better for some reason. Maybe its the assurance I have that I'm near somewhere that I can... _release_ into... Oh God.

I looked up at the distractingly grand arabian structure of the corridor. It is amazing how they managed to build some place as bright and beautiful as this underground. Ironically.

I was so dazzled by the hanging lights that I didn't see where I was walking and bumped into a solid wall of pure muscle. I looked up to see a shining bald head with eyes narrowed dangerously at me.

I let out an uneasy laugh. "S-sorry. I'll just be on my way now..."

Before I could sidestep him, he grabbed hold onto my wrist and as if on cue, a whole mob of other crooks surrounded us. "I don't think so, little lady."

Do I have some sort of sign hanging around my neck that reads "Get me, thugs! I'm cheap!"? This is the second time already! Or maybe the third, if Karada counts. I swallowed my saliva, panic building up inside me. Surprisingly, I didn't feel as scared as I did yesterday night. Maybe its because I've already experienced it once, or maybe cos' I know Deidara's nearby. Somewhere. I think.

"It seems that Karada has taken an interest in you. If we were to present you to him, it might do wonders for our boss." Bald Guy sneered, and my mouth went dry.

"Y-Your boss...?" I managed to squeak out.

"You have no need to know." Shuffling on the side attracted Baldy's attention and he turned to it. "A-Ah! Boss! We got her!"

"Good. Drug her and send her to Karada's room with a note. Tell him I want that brothel with the chinese girls of his." A nasal voice said over the crowd, which started to part as a body made his way through. My heartbeat increased, tension building up as I anticipated the Boss's appearance.

He stepped forward. "Is she pretty? You guys sure tha' Karada likes h-"

I blinked.

The Boss blinked, hand paused in the middle of picking his nose.

His gang blinked, confused by the sudden stillness.

…

"YOU?"

"YOU?"

There's no mistake about it. That horrible scraggly goatee, the failed half pompadour, those bruises... Its that gang leader from the night before! We both stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Baldie mustered up a "B-Boss...?"

That snapped gang leader out of his trance. "W-What? Are you sure you got the correct girl?"

"Yeah, we're certain." The lackey blinked again. "Nobu was listening to their conversation."

Someone was eavesdropping on us? Should Deidara know about this? Wait, I should think of a way on how to get myself out of this first! Subconsciously, a frown formed on my face as I struggled to find ideas, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Gang Leader flinch in what I'm positive is fear.

Wait a minute... Let me confirm... Shooting the scariest glare I could to him, I telepathically conveyed the message "_Have you not learned your lesson?_" through narrowed eyes. The lanky man took a few steps back and raised a shaky hand. "Let her go. You probably got the wrong girl."

Baldie looked up gormlessly. "Eh? But, Boss! There's no mistake that sh-"

"LET HER GO, DAMNNIT!" Leader Guy screamed in a mad fit. "Don't you know she's backed up by Hidan?"

The other guys backed off so fast that I didn't even feel myself being released.

"H-H-Hidan, as in that sadomasochistic son of the head of Yuga-kazoku?" Baldie stuttered out, eyeing me as though a Chestburster just launched itself out of my torso.

"I didn't recognise him too at first too, but that guy took out Norida's team all by himself!" Leader Dude gestured around himself. "See these wounds? She did it!" He pointed a bandaged finger dramatically at me, and Baldie actually gasped.

"Men, retreat!" Mobster flung an arm out before bowing down to me. "We'll leave you alone right now, Ojou-sama!"

They were gone before I could even register what had happened. Standing in the hallway in dumb shock for a few moments, I decided that the best thing I should do now is to just go to the toilet.

Damn, it was so bizzare that I can't even shit now.

* * *

Deidara was getting pissed.

He eventually found Wakazuki hiding in the corner with two of his lackeys, who were twins and unnaturally pale. He tried talking up a venture, but the yellow-skinned man had kept quiet throughout with his arms crossed. And when he finally opened his mouth, the words "If I agree, will I get pretty boys like you?" came out. Deidara decided that Wakazuki probably didn't possess much that would aid Akatsuki anyway, and left hurriedly to find Nezumi.

It was almost like cat-and-mouse (pardon the pun). The damn bastard moved to another place everytime he was approaching, jitterily mumbling incoherent things under his breath. It was seemingly unintentional, but the blonde was irritated, no less.

"Are you Nezumi-danna?" Finally, the idiot stayed still enough for Deidara to talk to him.

The attitude change was comparable to that of the chinese_ bianlian. _Nezumi turned to the sculptor with an arrogant, belittleling look, raising both thin eyebrows and sizing him up. "Yeah? What do you want?"

Deidara forced back a glare and the urge to throttle him. "I've heard that you have skills that are quite useful, and was wondering if you would like to lend your services to my organization?" And because of said skills, the blonde would have to bear with him and get him to agree, no matter how annoying that look on his ratface is. He gave a brief introduction, careful not to let on too much information, but enough for the potential associate to know and consider.

"Never heard of you nor your organization before." Nezumi picked at his nose and studied his findings. "Give it up. The Great Nezumi won't waste his time with small fry."

The blonde potter gripped his glass, mentally telling himself to that he's been through worse with Tobi. "Then how about if we offer financial benefits to you?"

"Neh, you can't afford me."

And this went on with Deidara trying his best to think of diplomatic solutions to appease the rat, and was about to resort to his last option of violence and blackmail until Shiori appeared.

"Deidara-sama! I've been looking all over for you!" She played the role of a ditzy escort well, latching herself onto his arm and simpering appreciatively, but Deidara wasn't in the mood for airheadedness, farcial or not. "Who is your fri-"

"This is Nezumi-danna, un." He cut her off, his patience running thin. "Nezumi-danna, this is my escort for the night, but she_ could _be yours if you co-operate."

Both turned to look at each other simultaneously.

Shiori blinked.

Nezumi blinked.

_YOU? _The same thought shot through their heads like a bullet, a feeling of deja vu arising.

The blue-haired girl surreptitiously yanked Deidara back a little, and they converesed in hushed tones. "T-That is Nezumi? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, an annoying bastard if you ask me, un. He refuses to agree even on a future meeting, acting like he's all that."

"That's because he can only act..."

"But we need him. He has useful skills and connections."

"...You owe me." She pulled away before he could even question her on what she meant.

Nezumi eyed the girl anticipatingly, face disowning its rodent features and adopting a deer-in-headlights look instead. _'Please tell me this is a joke...' _he pleaded mentally.

"So, Nezumi-_sama_." Shiori started with a coyingly sweet voice, and the goateed man jumped up by a foot. "Do you have any grievances with the Akatsuki?"

"N-N-No! Not at all!" He stammered, sallow complexion turning blue.

"Then why is it that you're still not on terms with _my danna_?" She leant endearingly onto her companion, trying to push back the awkward feeling that was rising up inside her.

Nezumi decided to put his beer bottle down, for he was shaking so much that it was about to spill. "Ah, well... uh, y-you see... its because..." How can he rephrase what he said to the blonde guy nicely? _He can't._

"Is it because of the seemingly lack of benefits for somebody of such a high calibre as yourself?" The shrew placed a hand on her chest with mock humility. "Then... how about you take it as a repayment for _what had happened_?"

The ratty man started to sweat after her smiling eyes turned into a hard, piercing stare as she said the last three words. Repayment? He nearly got half beaten to death by her! His eyes traveled down to her feet and noted with intense fear that though her kitten heels are short, they looked dangerously pointy and sharp. She could probably stab him through the heart if she used enough force. Memories of the previous night surfaced in his mind, along with a phrase that his mother once told him in high school a long time ago: '_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'_ He decided that he would have to choose the lesser of the two evils.

Nezumi raised a hand and coughed violently. "Alright. I'll get my men to contact you. I have to leave now." He didn't stay to see the blue-haired girl clap her hands together and coo to the male beside loudly, "Danna! He agreed! Nezumi-sama is a really nice person, ne?"

Deidara had watched the bizzare exchange with increasing wonder and confusion, flummoxed and speechless. His visible eye darted between the scrawny man's retreating back and the triumphantly beaming girl next to him, his perception of her changing drastically.

Even the toughest of men will falter at a woman's presence indeed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey y'all! First up, I have_ completely_ no idea how a mafias work together, so I'm just coming out with what I know from TV. Sorry about the lack of realism (not that this is realistic in the first place). And any of you expected Nezumi to return? I like him. He's a fun guy. XD and those who are wondering about the loophole: 'If Nezumi is so widely connected, then how can he not know about Akatsuki and Deidara?' Well... let's just say that he's kinda ignorant and self centered, and Akatsuki is small and reserved, alright? ^^' Hidan's more in the mafia scene, so it should be expected that he knows about him. Meanwhile, Deidara is more... "upright", so he's lesser known in the dirts to upkeep his Biennale image haha!  
****And even though as you can see, Nezumi is pretty dumb/abit of a loser, but he has his own qualities! If not, how else would Riko and Rika hire him in the first place, right? You could say that its due to pure dumb luck that Shiori's getting away with Nezumi, haha. (Nezumi means 'mouse/rat' btw) **

**And this chapter is totally a treat for you Deidara shippers out there. 8D **

**REVIEW REPLIES: HOLY COW, WE'VE REACHED 106! THIS IS THE BEST NEW YEAR'S PRESENT FOR ME GUYS, AND SO I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ALL OF YOU (well, all my chapters are dedicated to you all anyway hehe)!**

**Joanna Davis: NUUUU DON'T HATE ON ITACHI! HE HAS HIS OWN REASONS! HE CAN NEVER BE AN ASSHOLE, LET ALONE THE BIGGEST ONE! **

**Akatsuki's Bitch: Actually the first part was meant to be sorta funny and light-hearted! So yep, you got it right! XD LOL NAH, HIDAN IS 1293729472974 TIMES WAY HOTTER THAN CARTMAN LOLOL!**

**HMOrange216: I liked writing that scene too! Haha and omg, you don't know how happy it made me to read that you said that about Shiori! :') And its stated in Naruto chapter 401, pg 10 *no, I'm not some obsessed freak...* why Kishi? WHY?**

**blackcatgirl: GINTAMA IS FREAKING AWESOME, AND FAST ON ITS WAY TO JOINING NARUTO IN MY FANDOM! KAMUI 3 I mean, even its fillers are epic!**

**Raining-skye23: Aw, gee, I thank you on Shiori's behalf! :'D Haha good to know that you read this like you're watching a show! That's exactly how I wanted my readers to read my stories. Thank you! :D**

**red-eyedgal: Haha yep, they'll get payback soon... or maybe not. *whistles***

**Lalalolo0610: Thank you so much! :D**

**Tsukiyomi Zakuro: Haha to be honest, I ripped that phrase off a book I read somewhere *is shot* Haha damn girl, you've got guts! Even if I did know 101 ways to beat a guy with my shoes, I doubt I'll have the balls to do it... Don't worry, I've never really been a lady too. ._. Deidara's taking a risk alright, but hey, everything ended well! :D Kiba is... wildly hot 8D and I've never been able to view Pein as stoic after watching that mentally scarring episode where the animators made him on acid... And geez, thanks for all your support! :D**

**Shima Namida: NUUU IT PAINS ME THAT ITACHI AND SHIORI ARE FIGHTING T_T haha hope this chapter would make up for the disappointment you got after I revealed that its Hidan! Happy New Year's to you too! :D**

**alicelouise'x: HIJIKATA IS MIGHTY HOT. Kamui too of course. OH GOD KAMUI. You should totally follow it! Its one of the best animes I've ever watched. :) Haha I don't really know how to co-ordinate fight scenes, so its really nice to know that you still liked it anyway! :D **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S PEOPLE! MAY ANYBODY WHO RUINS IT FOR YOU GET INFESTED WITH CRAWLING TERMITES IN THEIR PITS AND THEIR HANDS WOULD BE TOO SHORT TO SCRATCH IT! (I got that from a text message I received LOL)**

**P/S *is shamelessly self-promoting*: For the Gintama fans, I've started a new fanfic on it. Be sure to check it out in your spare time (and leave a review too XD) As I've heavily implied, my fandom's starting to shift from Naruto to Gintama... So... You guys know what would happen if a fandom shifts, right...? Don't worry, I'll force myself to continue this even if I have to use physical means to do so!**


	18. Author's Apology

**Author's Apology:**

* * *

(I am so sorry for bringing hopes up for an update)

I know it's been a really long time since this story's got a new chapter posted up, and to be honest I haven't touched Too Good To Be True for that long as well, and while I was reading through it to refresh my memory in preparation for a new chapter, I realised that there are a lot of things in the story that doesn't sit well with me (LIKE MY ENTIRELY AND CRINGE-INDUCING NAIVE AND SILLY PORTRAYAL UNIVERSITY OMG I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS A SNOT-NOSED KID) . They might have felt perfectly fine while I was writing it (and I know from the reviews that readers enjoy it), but now they don't. And I can't continue without fixing them, so...

**(NO, I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS FIC!)**

I plan to rewrite Too Good To Be True and start from scratch.

I'll retain Shiori of course, and the general plot of her entering a rich school and getting involved with Deidara and Itachi, and not to mention the first PoV (with some scenes of the 3rd) style. But I'll be changing the set up, and maybe some scenes(?), but will also keep some moments in. Well, I guess I won't know till I write it (and hopefully I won't regret anything in hindsight), but definitely new elements will come up so as to not bore readers on things they have already read before.

There are some issues regarding this so I will list them here:

1. WHEN the revamp will be posted:

Umm, I'm sorry but TGTBT is taking a backseat for now... School is crazy and I have major exams coming up, and for the moment I would really like to focus on my other stories. I'll work on TGTBT bit by bit, and maybe in a year's time you'll see the makeover (no guarantees I am sorry!)?

2. HOW the revamp will be posted:

Okay I'm quite at a loss of what to do.

-**Do I replace each chapter, chapter by chapter?** This may seem the most logicial course of action, but if new readers read the story it will be totally inconsistent, and it feels so messy and I can't tell for sure when the next new(old) chapter will come up.

-**Or post a new story and delete this?** Okay I'll be honest my concern is: "ALL MY REVIEWS, DELETED FOREVER! T.T" and being a reader of some deleted stories, I know how it feels when you try to return to an old fic after a long time and to find it gone, not knowing if there's a revamp or not.

-**Or maybe I will replace the first chapter and delete the rest, and continue** and totally tricking everyone by the number of reviews hahaha. I don't wanna lie to my potential readers.

I need the help of you readers! Preferably, you all can PM me for this matter because it's not a review, but a suggestion to the author! But if that's not possible then leave a 'review'? (I don't like polls sorry)

Ummm, so the list only amounts to 2 hahahehehoho...

Maybe I will change the title too...

Thank you so much to everybody who has read, favourited, followed, or reviewed on this fic of mine. Thank you so much for the support, I am really grateful for it and its one of the driving force for me in writing this. I won't disappoint you guys with the rewrite, which I hope and will make it to be much better.

So... yeah.

I'm sorry again.

And uh, see you guys soon?


End file.
